Summer at Camp
by TeachingGods
Summary: After the gang stop Gaea, Percy and Annabeth have married. This is the story of their first married summer at Camp Half-Blood. If you haven't already, you might want to read Percy and Annabeth's Big Day first.
1. Settling In

The next morning, Percy lies watching his bride sleep. _It has all been worth it to get to this,_ he thinks to himself, when Tyson taps softly on the door.

"Yeah," Percy calls out softly to his brother.

"Are you and Annabeth coming to breakfast?" his brother asks through the door.

"You bet, I just need to wake Sleeping Beauty," Percy tells him.

"Annabeth will be mad if she finds her in there with you," Tyson says with a chuckle.

"Very funny little brother," Percy says then kisses Annabeth to wake her.

"Hi handsome," she says, as she opens her eyes.

"We need to get going," he says. She grumbles a little bit then climbs from bed. The three of them head to breakfast once Percy and Annabeth are ready. Jason and Piper are leaving for California just after breakfast and they want to make sure they get a chance to say their goodbyes.

* * *

"Do you think you'll make it to Camp Jupiter any this summer?" Jason asks Percy while they stand waiting for breakfast to start.

"I'm not sure, but if there is any way we can swing it, we will. I'm still not allowed to fly you know," Percy tells him.

"I'm sorry Dad is being a jerk about that," Jason tells him then, as he expected, thunder sounds in the distance. "You know you are," Jason says looking at the sky. "Everyone would love to see you. You'll always be a praetor. That doesn't change," Jason continues.

"Thanks Jason. Please let everyone know I miss them and look forward to visiting again," Percy says, as Annabeth and Piper join them.

"I wish you guys could stay here," Annabeth says giving Jason a big hug, "but I know you are needed there."

"We'll stay in touch," Piper says hugging Percy, "Promise."

"You'll tell Ella I said hello?" Tyson say wanting to make sure he doesn't forget to ask them.

"You bet," Jason says, "She misses you."

"I miss her, but it would never work, Ella and me. She can't live under water and I need live there," he says sadly.

"She understands that, but she still misses you," Piper tell Tyson then squeezes his hand.

"You're welcome to come see us at camp and visit her anytime you want, remember that," Jason tells him.

"Thank you," Tyson says then takes a quick swipe under his eye like he's wiping away a tear. Soon they are all called to breakfast.

Once breakfast is finished and they see Jason and Piper off to the airport, Percy grabs his brother and walks him toward the beach. "You seemed pretty sad at breakfast. I know that was missing Ella. If you want to wait before you meet Shelly, I understand," Percy tells his brother.

"No, I am fine. I miss Ella but have to go on with life," Tyson says.

"Well then," Percy says then wades into the water and looks toward the bottom. When he see who he is looking for, he motions for her to come to him using his index finger in a _come here_ fashion. In a matter of seconds, Shelly comes from the water, like Percy, she is completely dry.

"Yes my Lord," she says then bows to him.

"I told you that you don't have to do that," he reminds her.

"Yes my Lord," she says again with a smile.

"Tyson, this is Shelly," Percy says making the introduction, "Shelly, my brother Tyson."

"Hello General Tyson," she says then bows to Tyson.

Tyson just looks at Percy not knowing what to do.

"He won't go out with you if you don't stop bowing to him," Percy tells her.

Shelly instantly stands up straight then takes Tyson's hand.

"Are we going on our date now," she asks with a hopeful smile.

Tyson looks to his brother, as if for permission.

"You're grown General. You can do whatever you want," Percy says with a smile.

"I'll see you later," Tyson says with a grin then submerges with Shelly.

"Just be home before the Harpies come out," Percy yells after them.

* * *

When Percy gets back to the cabin, Annabeth is in their bedroom, putting clothes away. "We're alone," he says putting his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Where's Tyson," she asks.

"Out with Shelly," he says kissing her again.

"I have something I want to show you," she says now turning in his arms to face him.

"Is this the alternative place we can have sex?" he asks playfully.

"Well, we don't need to now, but yes," she says and takes his hand. He's surprised when she leads him back to the beach.

"I don't know if I can control a bubble and make love to you at the same time," he says then kisses her. She doesn't say anything. Instead she starts walking into the water with him.

"You're dry," he says when he puts his hand on her butt, a butt that is already submerged in water. She continues to walk farther out into the water.

When they go under she finally says, "I love you," then kisses him.

"I don't understand," he says in shock.

"You're Dad gave me a wedding gift," she explains.

"Oh my gods," he says then grins. "Thank you Dad," he says to the open water. A wave crashes over their heads to say _you're welcome_. Percy leads his girl out to deeper water then makes love to her.


	2. Tyson Makes a Friend

"I'm glad you are here this summer General," Shelly says when they stop swimming and take seats on some rocks.

"It is nice to spend some time with brother Percy and Annabeth," he tells her.

"I hoped you might have come to meet me," she says.

"Percy did mention you. I was curious to see who wanted to meet me," he says with a bit of a blush.

"I am happy you have not already married, being a son of Poseidon and all, I know you must have many girls after you," she says then looks away.

"Not many," he assures her.

"But some," she asks.

"No one really special, well except for Ella," he says.

"I have been told she if very pretty," Shelly says

"She is beautiful to me," he agrees, "But we can only be friends."

"What should we do today?" she asks wanting to change the subject back to them.

"Would you like to visit Atlantis?" he asks.

"You know where it is?" she asks surprised.

"Of course, Dad showed me," he says then takes her hand.

"Be careful," he tells her when they reach the outside of the city, "The ruins can be very dangerous."

"Are there spirits?" she asks clutching his hand tighter.

"No, not that I've seen, but things can shift and fall," he says then leads her inside.

"It's beautiful," she says, as soon as they clear the entrance.

"I'm happy you like it. The last person that came here with me thought it was ugly and hated being here," he tells her.

"That was your father's temple," she says then swims in the direction she was pointing. "Was there a hanging garden?" she asks but doesn't wait for an answer. "This fountain must have been in honor of Cleito. Tyson, oh thank you so much for sharing this with me," she continues then hugs him.

The two of them spend a good portion of the day exploring and laughing. They left in such a hurry that neither of them thought to bring any food, so they share some seaweed under the statue of his father in a golden chariot and talk.

"I should tell you that I had a girlfriend after Ella," he says hoping she doesn't get mad at him.

"Did you break up?" she asks.

"Yes, I told her we could not keep seeing each other. She was too bossy and didn't like any of the things I like," he explains.

"Is she the person you brought here?" she now asks.

"Yes. We did not stay because she hated being here. After that, she would not let me pick where we would go when we would spend time together," he tells her.

"I could live here it's so beautiful," Shelly says, as she hold a piece of seaweed out to a passing fish.

"I cannot live here. I must live closer to my father and the Cyclops army, but I enjoy spending free time here," he says then takes her hand.

"Tyson," she says then stands, so that her face is at the same level as his, "I don't care if you had a girlfriend before me, and I don't want to scare you off, but I love you," she says then kisses him.

Tyson is a little surprised but kisses her back then says, "You want to spend more time with me?"

"Yes, I want to be your girlfriend and see if you could love me back," she says.

"OK, Shelly is Tyson's girlfriend then," he says and kisses her again.


	3. Damsel in Distress

Percy is sitting on the dock waiting for his brother to return from his big date, when Nico walks up behind him.

"What's up?" Nico asks his cousin.

"Nothing, just waiting for Tyson," Percy tells him.

"Mind if I join you?" Nico asks.

"Have a seat," his cousin says with a smile, "So, any lucky campers on the di Angelo prospect list?"

"Not really," Nico says, just looking out over the water.

"We'll figure something out," Percy tells him. It's been warm since the wedding even though it still late spring. Percy has on shorts and is dangling his feet in the water. Nico has on an orange camp shirt, but everything else is his normal black, black jeans, black gym shoes, and a black baseball cap with a skull and cross bones also embroidered in black.

"Aren't you burning up in all that black," Percy asks after several minutes.

"It's a little warm," Nico agrees but continues to sit cross leg next to his cousin.

"I'm pretty sure Dad won't bite if you want to put your feet in the water," Percy finally says with a chuckle.

"Only pretty sure," Nico says with a grin. About that time the boys notice something moving quickly just under the surface of the water. At first they assume it's Tyson and Shelly, but Percy soon realizes that it is two hippocampi.

"Rainbow?" he says recognizing the one in the lead when it reaches them.

"My Lord, we need your help. Please come. It is urgent," Rainbow imparts on him.

"What's happened, is it Dad?" Percy says concerned.

"No my Lord, please hurry she does not have much time," Rainbow continues.

"What is it?" Nico asks concerned.

"Rainbow says it's an emergency. Something about a girl," Percy explains. "Should Nico come?" he asks Rainbow.

"Yes my Lord, please both of you hurry," Rainbow begs.

"We need to go," Percy says then dives into the water.

"What! Me," Nico says thinking what can I do in the water.

"Come on!" Percy shouts, as he climbs onto Rainbow's back.

"What the Hades!" Nico says and jumps in as well. Once Nico is on the back of the second hippocampus, the boys are being sped toward open water. Nico is concerned about the girl they are trying to help, as well as being in the water, but he has to admit that this way of travel is awesome.

It takes them less than five minutes to get to the sea. "Over there," Percy shouts pointing toward what appears to be a dolphin in the water. Rainbow and his partner stop when they reach the dolphin with what looks like a teenage girl on its back.

"Is she is alive?" Nico asks since Percy has already jumped off of Rainbow and is checking on the girl.

"There's a pulse, but it's real weak," Percy tells his cousin. "Who is she?" he now asks Rainbow.

"We do not know who she is. Please my Lord, please save her," Rainbow begs Percy.

Percy pulls the girl from the dolphin's back and helps Nico get her up onto his lap. Nico puts her head against his chest then puts his arms around her, so she won't slip off, while Percy climbs back onto Rainbow. Instantly, the hippocampi head back toward camp.

"She doesn't look good Percy," Nico yells over the splash.

"She's still alive. Don't give up hope," Percy yells back.

"Are you sure we can take her to camp?" Nico yells back, "What if she's mortal."

"She was on the back of a dolphin in the middle of the ocean, and she has purple hair. Do you really think there isn't something mythological going on here?" Percy yells back.

"I guess you're right," Nico agrees.

When they get back to shore at camp, Percy pulls the girl from his cousin's lap and carries her onto the beach. Nico is right behind him.

"Please save her my Lord," Rainbow says.

"We'll try," Percy says.

"Let me take her," Nico says, "I can get her to the big house faster than you."

"OK," Percy agrees and gently hands her to his cousin, "I'll get some campers from Apollo's cabin and be right there."

Almost instantly, Nico is gone.

* * *

"Mr. D., Chiron!" Nico yells when he gets to the porch, "Help, please!"

Mr. D. is the one who comes to the door about the time Nico reaches it. "Where did you find _that_?" Mr. D. says like Nico dragged in a sick cat.

"She was in the ocean," Nico says and takes her toward the sick room.

"Who is she Nico?" Chiron asks, as he wheels into the room while Nico is placing her on the bed.

"Rainbow didn't know," Nico tells him, as Percy comes running in with a couple of Apollo's kids in tow.

"This isn't a hospital Mr. Johnson," Mr. D. says now looking at Percy.

"What did you want us to do leave her to die?" Percy snaps at Dionysus.

"Let's let them work on her while the two of you tell us what happened," Chiron says wanting to stop a confrontation between the god and half-blood.

The four of them stand just outside the door while Percy and Nico explain everything that happened.

"And we don't have any idea who she is?" Chiron says, as he glances back in at the girl. Percy shakes his head.

"She needs to rest now," Alexandria, daughter of Apollo, says when she lets the others back into the room about 10 minutes later.

"I'll take first watch," Nico says knowing it is customary for someone to sit with campers when they are very ill.

* * *

Nico sits with the girl for most of that first night refusing to let anyone else take over for him. He doesn't know what it is about this girl, but he knows if she dies, he wants to be there. She actually moans in her sleep a couple of times over the course of the night. At one point, he even thinks she might be about to wake, but she never actually does. The next morning, the girl seems to be doing much better and Annabeth insists that Nico at least get a nap on the couch in the game room. Nico agrees to leave her in Annabeth's capable hands.

Annabeth has been sitting with the girl for about two hours when the girl opens her eyes. She doesn't say anything at first. She just seems to be looking around the room. Finally Annabeth says, "Hello, welcome back."

"Where…" is all the girl manages to say.

"Save your strength. You're safe," Annabeth tells her with a smile. The girl closes her eyes again and sleeps for about another half hour then opens her eyes again.

"You're still here," she says to Annabeth this time.

"And so are you," Annabeth says with a smile, "It was touch and go for a little while." Annabeth holds a cup of nectar to the girl's lips.

After the girl gets a couple of sips, she says, "I thought I had died a couple of times. I saw death waiting here in the room for me."

"That wasn't death," Annabeth snickers, "Just his son."

"What?" the girl asks confused.

"I'll explain later. Do you know who you are?"

"My name is Thalatta," she says softly, "Daughter of Palaemon."

"Well, Mr. D. might actually let you stay," Annabeth says with a chuckle.

"Mr. D." Thalatta asks.

"Dionysus," Annabeth explains.

"Dionysus is here?" Thalatta asks surprised.

"Yes, he's our camp director," Annabeth says, but you should rest now.

"Yes rest," she agrees and closes her eyes again.

* * *

Annabeth stays with her for a while longer then decides that since Thalatta is resting peacefully, she should find Mr. D. and tell him who their guest has turned out to be. She finds him in Chiron's office discussing their newest camper.

"How is the patient?" Chiron asks when he sees Annabeth.

"She woke up and we talked a little, but she is resting again now," she tells them.

"Do we know yet who she is?" Mr. D. asks.

"Thalatta, daughter of Palaemon," Annabeth tells him then waits for his reaction.

"Are you sure?" Mr. D. asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure she knows who she is," Annabeth says, "I saw no sign of amnesia."

Mr. D. takes off out of the room. Annabeth assumes he is going to see for himself if the girl is who she claims to be.

"Thank you Miss Chase," Chiron says but then notices the look on Annabeth's face, so he corrects himself, "I mean Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth smiles.

* * *

Nico wakes and goes to check on the girl. He finds her alone and resting peacefully. Someone, he assumes Annabeth, has cleaned her up as well. When they found her in the water, she was so ashen it was hard to tell anything about her. Now after some nectar and rest, Nico notices that her color has returned and she is gorgeous. Her skin tone is maybe a shade or two lighter than his sister's and has a glow to it like she's been kissed by the sun. Her hair, which was matted with kelp before, now lies in electric violet curls over her shoulders. He takes a seat and watches her.

Nico has only been sitting with the girl for about ten minutes when Mr. D. charges into the room. "Is she awake, Mr. Dandelion?" he asks.

"It's di Angelo sir, and no she is still resting," Nico tells him without even looking up at the camp director.

"Thalatta," Mr. D. asks softly, as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

"You know who she is?" Nico asks surprised.

"Yes," Mr. D. says then caresses the girl's face. She slowly opens her eyes.

"Dionysus," she says not really sure what she's seeing, "Have I taken a turn for the worse?"

"No my dear, what would make you think that?" he asks with a smile.

"Death is back," she says looking toward Nico who promptly blushes.

"Trust me dear, he's not death. He's not even close," Dionysus assures her.

"I am too close," Nico says defensively then realizes that might not be what Thalatta wants to hear. "But you're not dying."

"Do you know who I am?" Thalatta now asks Mr. D.

"I know who your father is," he tells hers, "I trust he is well?"

"Yes, father is fine. I am sure he is worried about me though," he tells him.

"We'll have Triton send word that you are safe," Mr. D. says.

"What happened to you?" Nico asks concerned.

"I'm not really sure. One minute I was investigating a boat I found and the next I was here," she explains.

"I'll let Mr. Dandelion here explain what we know about how you came to be here while I contact Triton," Mr. D. says then stands.

"Thank you sir," she says with a smile. Once Mr. D. leaves the room she says, "Dandelion?"

"It's di Angelo actually, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," he says half afraid she'll freak out over who he is.

"That explains quite a bit already," she says with a smile.

Nico slowly starts to explain everything from him and Percy sitting on the dock.


	4. Tyson's Girl Trouble

When Tyson wakes, he finds Percy in bed asleep with the bedroom door open, but Annabeth is nowhere to be found. "Brother," he says, as he stands at the doorway.

"What time is it?" his brother asks.

"It's almost time for breakfast. Where is Annabeth?" he asks.

"She stayed up at the big house last night with the girl," Percy says rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Is someone sick?" Tyson asks.

"We, me and Nico, we rescued a girl in the ocean yesterday. She was pretty bad off when we got her here, but she was doing better when I left last night," he explains to his brother. "Hey, how was your date?"

"It was really nice," Tyson says, "We visited Atlantis."

"Atlantis, how do you know where that is?" his brother asks with a smile, "That settles it. Dad likes you best."

"No," Tyson says not wanting to upset his brother.

"Come on, let's get ready for breakfast," Percy says with a laugh.

* * *

Annabeth meets them at the dining pavilion just a few minutes after they arrive.

"Good morning beautiful," Percy says kissing her.

"Good morning my love," she answers then she hugs Tyson, "How was your date with Shelly?"

"It was really nice," Tyson tells her.

"He took her to Atlantis," Percy says teasing his brother.

"What! You never took me to Atlantis," she says giving her husband a hard time but really playing with her brother-in-law.

"Take it up with your father-in-law. He never told me where it was," Percy says then goes up to scrape some of his breakfast into the fire.

Nico arrives for breakfast a few minutes after Annabeth. He has Thalatta with him. She was too weak to walk, so he is pushing her in a wheelchair.

"You look much better," Percy says taking her hand. Annabeth then introduces her husband and brother-in-law to their guest.

"You saved me," she says to Percy, "You and Nico."

"Rainbow and his friends saved you. We just brought you to camp," Percy tells her.

"Thank you," she tells him, "I appreciate everything, and I am certain my father will thank you as well."

"You're welcome," Percy says then gives Nico a smile. Nico whispers something in her ear then takes her to Mr. D's table. Nico isn't allowed to sit at Mr. D's table, so Dakota and Pollux help her with breakfast.

Once all of the campers are present, Mr. D. stands for the morning announcements. "Many of you have heard that we had a new arrival last evening. Peter Johnson and Nathan Dandelion rescued Thalatta and brought her to us. She is the daughter of a god I consider my brother." Many whispers go through the crowd. "Thalatta's father Palaemon is the son of Boeotian and Ino, my earthly parents when I was an infant. We have sent word to my brother that his daughter is fine now and with us. I bid you all to welcome her," he says then notices how frail she still looks and adds, "Just don't all try to welcome her at once."

"Why does he do that?" Thalatta asks Pollux.

"You mean get people's names wrong?" he asks.

"Yes," she confirms.

"He hates it here, but he's stuck," he whispers to her, "He's forced to sit back and watch while demigods save the day, and he refused to show them respect on a daily basis. In reality, the only thing he can do to them is get their names wrong."

"He got my name right," she points out.

"He would never disrespect Palaemon by getting your name wrong," Dakota says.

* * *

Tyson looks around after breakfast but doesn't see Shelly anywhere. He finally locates one of her sisters and asks of her, but all she will say is that Shelly refused to come out of their underwater cabin. He offers to go down and talk with her, but her sister insists that she doesn't want to be seen.

"What's the problem," Annabeth asks now joining Tyson.

"She won't tell me," her sister says.

"Do you think she will talk to me?" Annabeth asks.

"She won't come up to the surface," her sister tells Annabeth.

"I can go to her," Annabeth says.

"How," Tyson says in surprise.

"Father gave me a gift on my wedding day," she says then lets Shelly's sister lead her to their cabin under the water.

"Shelly," Annabeth says when she gets to their home.

"Please go away Lady Annabeth," she says, and Annabeth can tell she is sobbing.

"I won't go away, not until you talk to me," Annabeth tells her. "Tyson is worried about you."

"Please tell the General I am sorry, but I cannot see him at this time," Shelly says.

"Shelly please let me in, so I can see you," Annabeth says a little more forcefully.

Shelly doesn't want to let Annabeth see her, but she is a demigod and now a daughter of Poseidon, so she opens the door.

"What happened to you," Annabeth asks in shock when she sees her. Shelly's face is bright red on one side and her beautiful long hair has been chopped off.

"Last night," Shelly says breaking down in Annabeth's arms, "I was approached by a mermaid. Mermaids are usually so sweet, but this one…"

"What did this one do?" Annabeth asks.

"She slapped me across my face with her tail. I was stunned, it hurt so badly. The next thing I knew she grabbed my hair and was hacking at it with a shell. She told me to stay away from her man then swam away," she explains still crying.

"Please let me take you to get help," Annabeth says.

"I cannot let Tyson see me like this," Shelly insists, "He will not love me."

"I don't believe that," Annabeth says, "Your face needs medical attention."

"Please don't make me go, my Lady," she begs.

Annabeth doesn't want to use her position to force the naiad, but she is very concerned over how red her face is and decides to insist.

* * *

When they emerge from the water, Tyson and Percy are both waiting at the water's edge.

"Shelly," Tyson says shocked at her appearance.

"Please General, please do not look upon me," she begs.

"Percy, please get Grover, and Tyson we need to talk," Annabeth says, as she leads Shelly toward the Poseidon cabin.

By the time Percy arrives with Grover, Annabeth has filled Tyson in on Bubble's handiwork.

"I will handle this," Tyson says furious at his former girlfriend.

"Please General, I beg you not to do anything on my account," Shelly begs.

"I will not allow anyone to hurt my girl," Tyson says then kisses the top of her head.

"You need to calm down," Percy says, "We'll call Dad and let him deal with her."

"This is my fight," Tyson says.

"But Dad is the law in the water. If you let him handle this, you won't start a war between mermaids and naiads," Percy continues.

"Please Tyson, Percy is right," Shelly says.

"Fine let's call Dad," Tyson says, so the four of them head into their bedroom to use the crystals the Iris cabin gave them as a gift.

* * *

"Never expected Tyson to be the son with girl problems," Poseidon says after he finishes laughing.

"Dad, Shelly was really hurt," Percy says.

"She looks fine," his dad says.

"Grover played for her and has her face almost healed, but it was very bad," Annabeth tells him.

Poseidon straightens a little, clears his throat then says, "I apologize, Miss Shelly. This is serious, and I will treat it as such. I will have Triton locate Bubbles, when he returns from notifying Palaemon of Thalatta's condition."

"Thank you Lord Poseidon. I am sorry for being a burden," Shelly says then bows.

"Thank you father," Tyson agrees.

"Dad, I think Shelly should stay here with us tonight just to be safe," Percy says looking for his father's approval.

"I cannot stay out of the water that long, my Lord," she tells Percy.

"You can stay in the bathtub," he says, "If that is acceptable to you father?"

"If your brother has not taken her into custody," his father says.

"Thank you, Dad," Percy says.

"You boys and girls take care. I love you," Poseidon says then the image fades.

"I'm sorry for all of this," Shelly says again.

"This is my fault not yours," Tyson says then kisses her forehead since her face does look pretty much healed.

"You did end it with Bubbles didn't you?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes, I told her she was not my girl anymore," he insists.

"You're just such a stud," Percy says then punches his brother in the arm.


	5. Taking a Dip

Nico is sitting on the porch of the big house with Thalatta trying to stay cool in the afternoon heat. Thalatta is wearing a flowered sundress that Annabeth let her borrow. The colors accentuate both her bronze skin tone and her violet hair. Nico can't take his eyes off of her. He on the other hand, has on basically the same thing he's worn every day since he arrived. The only thing not black is his orange camp shirt.

"You look hot," Thalatta says taking him by surprise when she speaks.

"I'll be OK," he tells here.

"Why don't you go put some shorts on, you would be much cooler, or maybe something to swim in," she says.

"I don't wear shorts or swim," he says then looks out over the lawn to avoid having to look into her eyes.

"Oh, I was thinking that going for a dip would make me feel better, but if you…"

"If you want me to take you to the beach I would be happy to. I just can't get in with you," he explains.

"Can't or won't?" she asks.

"I'm the son of Hades. I don't really do water very well," he explains.

"You were in the water yesterday, when you saved me, nothing happened then," she points out.

"Uncle Poseidon must have been cutting me a break," Nico says with a grin.

"Has he ever actually done or threatened to do anything to you if you get in the water?" she asks.

"No," he admits.

"Please, would you try for me," she asks softly, "We don't have to go deep. We can stay in the shallow water."

Nico is scared to death to get in the water, but he desperately does not want to disappoint Thalatta. Especially since she seems kind of interested, or at least isn't terrified of him.

* * *

Nico finally breaks down and agrees to take her for a swim. He takes her to the Poseidon cabin first since Annabeth told Thalatta that she could borrow anything she needed to wear since they are about the same size, and he figures his cousin will lend him some swim trunks. Thalatta is in changing in Percy and Annabeth's bedroom when Nico comes from the bathroom. He stands looking at his extremely white legs, when she come out in a little number that Nico can't imagine Annabeth wearing but looks incredible on his girl. _Wait did I just call Thalatta my girl,_ he thinks to himself.

"We'll be there in just a couple of minutes," Percy tells them when he hands his cousin a couple of beach towels.

"What if I drown before you get there?" Nico asks with a chuckle.

"Tyson is down there. He'll give you mouth to mouth," Percy laughs.

"Don't make fun of your brother, sweetheart," Annabeth says to her husband.

"He is very sweet," Thalatta agrees.

"Everybody is hot for Tyson this summer," Percy says shaking his head then goes into their bedroom.

* * *

When Nico and Thalatta get to the beach, Tyson and Shelly are there playing in the waves just off shore. Nico puts the towels down, but Thalatta grabs his hand before he can sit down on one of them. She drags him toward the water.

"Don't I get a chance to work up to it?" he asks with a smile.

"Hey di Angelo, put those legs away. You want to blind somebody," Leo yells from the peer.

"Let's go," Nico says taking Thalatta's hand and leading her to the water figuring that nobody will see his legs, if they are underwater.

"Oh my gods," Thalatta says when they get about waist deep.

"What, what is it?" he asks.

"Nothing happened to you," she says with a chuckle. Nico smiles then actually takes them under. When they come back up for air a couple of seconds later, he puts his arms around her waist. He really wants to kiss her, but he doesn't want to push his luck. Of course when she kisses him, he goes right along with it.

"You are very beautiful," he says after the kiss.

"I think you are very cute as well," she tells him with a smile.

"I thought you said I looked like death," he says smiling back.

"You do, but it's a cute death," she says then kisses him again.

"Look at that," Percy says, as he spreads out a blanket for Annabeth and himself.

"They look good together," she says of Nico and Thalatta kissing and splashing around in the water.

"I might actually secede in that favor Uncle Hades asked me for," Percy says with a laugh.

"What was that?" she asks since he never told her.

"Never mind, you might tell Thalatta then it won't happen," he says then sweeps his wife up in his arms and runs into the water with her.

* * *

Many of the campers are in the water or somewhere close, when Rainbow comes in with a young boy on his back. Tyson is the first to spot them, one because he is so much taller than everyone else and two because he has a special connection with Rainbow and knows when he is around. Thalatta is the next to see the boy and starts to wade out to him.

"Is everyone going to start arriving on hippocampi now," Percy says standing to see what happens.

"Father," Thalatta says which stuns everyone. She has to be at least twice the boy's age, but then again he is a god.

Palaemon swims toward her now and takes her in his arms. "I was so worried," he says caressing her face.

"I'm sorry father, but I am fine now," she says, "Nico, Percy, everyone here saved me. And you," she says looking at Rainbow, "You are the one they call Rainbow. I owe you my life."

"You are welcome," Rainbow says with a bow of his head.

"Are you ready to come home?" her father now asks.

"I…" she says thinking _how can I tell him that I am not._

"Brother, is that you?" Dionysus now calls from the shore.

"Dionysus," Palaemon says with a huge smile, "It has been far too long brother." Palaemon then heads onto shore leaving his daughter in the water with the other campers.

Dionysus and Palaemon give each other a warm embrace. Which looks a little funny since Dionysus looks like a 50 year-old with a beer belly and Palaemon an 8 year-old boy.

"Come brother," Dionysus says, as he puts his arm around the boy's shoulder, "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Thalatta, you'll be along shortly?" her father calls back to her.

"She'll be fine," Dionysus says then leads his brother toward the big house.

Thalatta leaves the water and takes a seat on a towel instead of returning to Nico. He can tell something is bothering her, so he goes to her.

"What's wrong?" he asks when he takes a seat next to her.

"My father expects me to return with him," she says softly, as she looks into Nico's eyes, "But I do not want to leave here, you, yet."

"I'm sure he'll let you stay if you explain to him," he says.

"My father may not like that you and I…" she says not finishing.

"Because I am the son of Hades," he asks _thinking here we go again_.

"No," she says then caresses his face, "Because you are a boy."


	6. Talking Dad into a Sleepover

During diner that evening, Dionysus introduces Palaemon to the campers. Once diner is over, several of the cabin counselors head up to the game room at the big house to decide how to talk Palaemon into letting Thalatta stay with them for at least a few weeks.

"We could ask for an investigation into what actually happened to you," Annabeth says, "It might not be safe for you to return."

"He won't let me out of his sight if he thinks I am in danger," Thalatta says.

"You could always tell him that you have fallen in love and want to stay with the son of Hades," Drew says snidely.

"You could always shut the Hades up," Leo says giving Drew a look that says _die already_.

"Look your dad sounds like a sensible _man_," Percy says having a hard time calling an 8 year-old boy that, "Why don't we just explain that you are still a little weak and need more time to recuperate. It is the start of hurricane season. Won't that keep your dad busy for a while?"

"That's actually an intelligent idea, Prissy," Clarisse says in shock.

"Thanks," Percy says.

"Surprised you came up with it," Clarisse finishes.

"That idea might work," Thalatta says, "Dad does have to save a lot of sailors if it's a busy year, but sometimes the season isn't that bad."

"Well I could always put a word in with Dad," Percy says with a grin.

* * *

Palaemon pokes is head into the room where the kids are hanging out about an hour later and says, "Thalatta, we should be going. Grandma will be waiting for us."

"We were wondering if we could speak with you sir," Annabeth says since no one else seems prepared to step up and start the conversation.

"Yes my dear," he says which makes Percy chuckle, because the god's tone and voice just don't match his body.

"Father, I would like stay here at camp for a few weeks," she says softly.

"I don't have time for this right now," her father says.

"She is welcome to stay brother," Dionysus says, as he comes in behind Palaemon.

"Why should I let you?" her dad asks.

"She was almost dead yesterday, sir," Nico now says, "She is much better and will recover, but she is still weak. I had to hold her up in the water today."

That last comment only causes Palaemon to raise an eyebrow while looking at Nico.

"Won't you be busy with hurricane season starting?" Thalatta now adds to draw her father's attention away from Nico.

"I am expecting a light season, so your grandmother and I can take care of you," her father says.

"I don't know about that sir," Percy says, "My dad was telling me that he was ready to have a little fun this summer."

"And your dad would be?" Palaemon asks Percy.

"I'm Percy son of Poseidon," Percy tells him.

Palaemon just looks at him, as if contemplating what he has just been told by someone who would know. Finally he says, "If that is the case, your grandmother and I will be quite busy. You're sure it would be alright for her to stay," he continues looking at his brother.

"We would be honored to watch after and care for Thalatta this summer," Dionysus says.

"I will even build a cabin in your name sir," Nico now volunteers.

"I don't believe that will be necessary," Palaemon tells him, "Thalatta is my only child."

"She is welcome to stay here in the big house, or she can stay with the boys in my cabin," Dionysus says which shocks the Hades out of all the other campers. Dionysus has never been this nice to anybody.

"Yes, Uncle Palaemon," Pollux says, "We have plenty of room and would like having a sister around for a change."

"Well then, you may stay, but you are to listen to your Uncle. He is in charge while I am gone," her father says.

"Oh thank you father," she says happily then gives him a big hug followed by a kiss.

"I trust you will take this opportunity to get some demigod training," he suggests.

"Yes, of course father, as soon as I am strong enough," she agrees.

"Then I should be off," he says and kisses her forehead.

Once her father has left the house, Dionysus says, "I believe you owe me Mr. Dandelion."

"Yes sir," Nico says thinking _great that's all I need_ then a smile comes over his face, and he looks at Thalatta.

"Pollux, you and Dakota will see to it that your cousin has everything she needs?" Mr. D. continues.

"Yes, father," Pollux says then stands and faces Thalatta saying, "Come on, I'll show you home." Thalatta smiles then follows her cousin with Nico holding her hand right behind them.


	7. Leo, You're So Sweet

"Where are we going," Crystal asks since she's blindfolded.

"It's a surprise," he says, "But we're almost there."

"What is that sound?" she asks clutching his hand tighter.

"Just a second more," he says then gently takes her arms and sits her down.

"Whoa," she says since it is a swing and moved backward.

He moves behind her and unties the blindfold.

"Oh, Leo," she says surprised, "Did you do all of this?"

"Yeah," he says then joins her on the swing. The sound she heard was a waterfall, at least a Leo made waterfall.

"Are we still at camp?" she asks.

"Yes, of course we are. We're not far from the hanger," he explains.

"I'm really blown away by this," she says then takes his hand.

"Does that mean you didn't think I had it in me," he asks with a chuckle.

"Well, yeah, but I'm glad I misjudged you," she says with a smile.

When Leo doesn't say anything else, Crystal asks, "What about me?"

"Well, I have to say that the fact that you are even here with me, tells me I had you figured wrong because I thought you hated my guts," he says with a grin, "But I'm glad I was wrong too."

* * *

The two of them talk for close to an hour. He tells her about his mom, and she tells him about her dad.

"So you came here when you dad passed?" he asks.

"No, I actually went to live with Mom out west for a little while, but I wasn't happy. I wanted to be around people my own age," she explains.

"I'm glad you didn't ever have to be in foster care," he says.

"Me too, I'm really glad that I had my dad for as long as I did. I got to spend some time with my mom every now and then, but mostly it was just me and dad," she says.

"I have something for you," he says pulling a small box from his back pocket.

"You didn't have to get me anything. You did all of this," she says motioning at the swing and the waterfall. He hands her the box anyway, and she slowly opens it. Inside is a bracelet made of very intricate links of chain with a rainbow shaped crystal dangling from the claps.

"Oh my gods, Leo, it's beautiful," she says then hugs him. After he places it on her wrist, she kisses him on the lips.

"That's really nice," he says when the kiss is over.

"It's a little chilly out here," she says now since the sun is going down. Leo sends a fire ball to a pit that has some wood in it then puts his arm around her shoulders. They sit swinging and looking at the clouds.

* * *

"Leo," Crystal says softly trying to wake him without drawing any attention to them since the Harpies are already out.

"What is it?" he says, as he wakes.

"We fell of sleep, and I can hear the Harpies in the woods. We'll never make it back to camp," she says, and he can hear the fear in her voice.

"Come with me," he whispers and takes her hand leading her out of the clearing and into the woods.

She quietly follows, as he leads her to hanger 9. Once they are safely inside, she starts to cry.

"It's OK, we're safe," he says then takes her in his arms.

"We're going to be in trouble," she says.

"We fell asleep?" he says, "It's no big deal and I've slept out here several times."

"Well you don't have sisters like I do," she says, "They've probably already called Mom and told her I didn't come home from our date."

"Your mom is cool, she'll understand," he says then starts to fix up the couch for her.

"Where will you sleep," she asks when he sits her down.

"Over there," he motions toward his work bench.

"You mean on the floor?" she says.

"Won't be the first time," he says then kisses her, "Get some sleep. Everything will be OK."


	8. What Are We Gonna Tell Your Momma

"Did you sleep OK in the tub?" Percy asks when Shelly comes from the bathroom.

"Well, not really, but at least I slept," she says rubbing her neck, "I was too scared to sleep before."

"If they don't find Bubbles' today, we'll sleep at your place to keep you safe tonight," he says then heads into the bathroom to get ready for breakfast.

"Good morning Tyson," Shelly says, as she gently sits next to him on the edge of his bed. At first he is a little startled and pulls the covers up to his neck then he remembers.

"You are very pretty in the morning," he tells her.

"No," she says embarrassed and covers her face with her hands. She hates that her hair is short, even if Lacy in the Aphrodite cabin gave her a cute haircut yesterday.

"You are to me," he says and takes her hands from her face.

"We should be getting ready for breakfast," she says then kisses his forehead just above his eye.

* * *

When the foursome from the Poseidon cabin arrive at the dining pavilion, they are surprised to find Iris at camp.

"Lady Iris, it's nice to see you this morning," Annabeth says giving her a hug.

"Have you seen my daughter Crystal?" Iris asks concerned.

"Not since yesterday," Annabeth says, "After dinner she and Leo were going on their date."

"Yes, and she didn't come home last night," one of Crystal's sisters says.

"I'm sure they're fine," Percy says since he knows both of them pretty well.

It isn't longer before Leo and Crystal come walking from the woods.

"Where have you been young lady," Iris says taking off toward the two of them.

"We fell asleep, Momma," Crystal says trying to explain.

"I am not happy about this Crystal and you Leo Valdez, what do you have to say for yourself?" Iris continues.

"Please Lady Iris, nothing happened. Please let me show you where we spent our date and fell asleep, and I'll show you where we slept in the hangar. She was on the couch and I slept on the floor," he says trying to get Crystal's mom to believe them.

"Lady Iris," Chiron says, "I too am not happy about this, but Leo and Crystal deserve that we at least let them prove to us what happened."

"Fine," Iris says but clearly does not yet believe the two of them.

When Leo gets Crystal, her mom, and Chiron to the clearing where he built the swing and waterfall, Iris says, "This proves nothing to me."

"Momma, please you have to believe us. We would have never stayed out all night, but the Harpies were already out when we woke," Crystal says, as tears fill her eyes.

"I took Crystal to Dad's hangar because it's close and she would be safe from the Harpies," Leo adds.

"Safe from the Harpies but not from you," Iris says raising her eyebrow, as she looks at Leo.

"Lady Iris," Chiron says, "I have not known Leo to lie. If he tells us nothing happened, I am sure that is true."

"I want to see this hangar," she snaps.

"Yes ma'am," Leo says then heads that way with Crystal and the others right behind him.

As soon as Leo gets the door open, Crystal runs inside and says, "I slept here Momma and Leo over there." She points to the floor in front of a workbench with a sign that says, LEO'S JUNK, YOU TOUCH IT, YOU FRY.

"The floor is probably still warm ma'am if you want to go feel it," Leo says. He's a little pissed when she actually walks over to feel the bedding on the floor.

"Even if I believe you," Iris says when she stands back up, "How can I trust you to never let this happen again."

"Momma, I'm seventeen years old, when are you going to start trusting me," Crystal asks.

"Maybe I made a mistake letting you come to camp," Iris tells her.

"Are you serious?" Crystal barks at her mother.

"Maybe I should not have let any of you come here. Clearly my children come behind…"

"Clearly you're insane. You think that just because you are hippy wild child that your children will act like that," Chrystal says which stuns her mother, but just for a second.

"Well, you and your sisters will just return with me now. I will keep an eye on you myself," Iris says then grabs her daughter's arm.

"Lady Iris, please let's not be hasty," Chiron says.

"Guess you're not as cool as I thought," Leo mutters under his breath.

"Excuse me!" Iris says.

"I said, I guess you're not as cool as I thought. I mean, I can see my dad jumping to a conclusion and since he's so pig headed he can't be moved from it, but I thought you were more open minded. Please don't be mad at Crystal. It's my fault we were so far from the cabins that we couldn't safely make it home when we fell asleep."

"I am just trying to protect my daughter's reputation, young man. Some day when you have a daughter you will understand that," Iris tells him.

"Nothing would have happened to Crystal's reputation if you hadn't shown up here and made a big deal out of all this. Trust me, nobody at camp would have assumed I got that lucky with a girl as beautiful as Crystal," Leo says.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Crystal says now trying to pull her arm free.

"Her sister Jade noticed," Iris says trying to bring the issue back to her daughter's reputation.

"Yeah, and she's your green daughter," Chrystal says smartly.

"What does that mean?" Iris asks confused.

"She's jealous of the rest of us," her daughter explains.

"Maybe we should return to camp and let me think on this," Iris now says and lets go of her daughter's arm.

"The two of you go on and get some breakfast," Chiron tells the kids, "I'll walk Lady Iris back."

"I am sorry about all of this, ma'am," Leo says the slips his hand into Crystal's and heads out the door.

Crystal and Leo are both eating by the time Chiron and Iris return to the dining pavilion. Since Lady Iris is laughing, Leo hopes her decision will be the right one.


	9. Do Not Disturb

Percy and Annabeth are making love in their bedroom in the middle of the afternoon when a sound gets their attention.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods," Katie says frantically.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth agrees when she sees the back of Katie's head right there in their bedroom.

"What the," Percy says, as he grabs for the sheet to cover the two of them.

"Katie," Annabeth now says getting her attention.

"I'm so sorry you guys. I had no idea…" Katie says, as she turns and peeks through her fingers.

"Is something wrong?" Percy asks trying to figure out why Katie is freaking out besides seeing him and Annabeth having sex.

"I didn't want to bother the two of you, but I don't know who else to call. Will respects you Percy, he might listen to you," Katie tells them.

"Will, is there a problem with camp?" Annabeth asks.

"Not with camp. Will is fighting with his dad. They've been at it for about an hour and they have their arrows drawn and pointed at each other," Katie explains.

"What?" Percy says in shock.

"Reyna is pregnant," Katie says, "It's Lord Apollo's and he wasn't returning her calls. Will called his dad out on it and it has gotten ugly."

"Oh gods," Annabeth says then jumps from the bed pulling the sheet with her as she grabs for another crystal.

"Annabeth!" Percy yells since she took his cover up and he's naked again.

"I'm going to call Thalia and see if Lady Artemis is there," Annabeth says running outside to create the rainbow.

* * *

Once outside, Annabeth calls into the rainbow, "Fleecy oh gods, Fleecy please I need Thalia with the hunt." In a matter of seconds, Thalia is in front of her. "Thalia is Lady Artemis there? It's an emergency," Annabeth says quickly.

"Yeah," Thalia says then calls for Artemis. When she appears in the image, Annabeth tells her what Katie said.

"That idiot," Artemis says, "I'll be right there."

* * *

Percy had Katie hang up then he called Will at Camp Jupiter. He can't believe what he sees when Will's image appears. Will has his arrow trained on Apollo. Apollo has his trained on his son. Reyna is standing between the two of them shielding Will begging both men to put their weapons down. There are several Roman's gathered around including Jason, Piper and Katie all pleading with both of them to stop.

Octavian is also there yelling, "You can't let him talk to you that way great grandfather. You have to put him in his place."

Katie then screams, "Shut up!" toward Octavian, as he moves so Percy can no longer see him.

"Will," Percy now calls out to him.

"Stay out of this Percy. It doesn't involve you," Will yells back without taking his eyes off of his dad.

"You're one of my best friends and you're in trouble that makes this my business," Percy tells him trying to remain calm, "Please think about what you're doing. You're the best archer I know, but you can't beat your father. He's a god."

"We don't need him here, great grandfather," Percy hears Octavian shout then he hears, "What the…You damn…"

"Next time Ella poop on your head if you not shut up," He hears Ella tell him.

Annabeth runs back into their room and sits next to Percy. She's about to tell him that Artemis is on her way there when something happens. That something is Lady Artemis somersaulting into Camp Jupiter right in the middle of the action.

"How did she get there so fast?" Annabeth whispers to her husband.

"What in Hades do you think you are doing?" Artemis says looking at her brother.

"Stay out of this sis," Apollo tells her.

"I told you that one day your philandering would cause you a serious problem," his sister tells him.

"Don't start with me," Apollo says but looks at Artemis for the first time. She takes that opportunity to reach for his bow and point the arrow toward the ground.

Reyna seeing that Apollo has lowered his weapon takes Will's from his trembling hand and throws it down. She then turns into his arms and starts sobbing.

"How could you draw a weapon on your own son," Artemis asks her brother.

"I…" he says but nothing more. Things got out of hand so fast he doesn't even remember.

"Reyna," Piper says now stepping toward her and Will, "Please think about the opportunity you have in front of you."

"I have caused all of this, me and my stupidity. I knew so much better then to do what I did," Reyna says still sobbing.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. My brother is a smooth operator," Artemis now tells her.

"I'm sorry Will, I wish I had known how you felt before," Reyna continues.

"What difference would it have made," Will asks.

"Son, if I had known you were in love with the girl…"

"I asked you not to do this before you did it!" Will screams at his father.

"You asked me not to do it in front of you. That is not the same thing," his father defends. Will just shakes his head thinking, _are you really that stupid_.

"Are you really that stupid?" Artemis asks her brother, as if she's reading her nephew's mind.

"I must step down," Reyna says more to herself then to anyone else, "I've shown my judgment is questionable."

"I'll second that when you call for a Senate meeting," Octavian says now coming into Percy's view again.

"You'll do no such thing," Jason says stepping up now.

"I cannot remain praetor and have a child outside of marriage," Reyna says.

"I told you I would marry you," Will tells her.

"I cannot let you do that with your father's child growing inside of me," she tells him.

"I give you my permission to raise the child as your own," Apollo tells his son.

"So you think you can get out of this just like that," his sister says, "When will you ever start taking responsibility for your actions?"

"Arty, it's me you're talking to, your big brother Apollo. I don't ever take responsibility for my kids, at least not until they get old enough for camp," her brother says with a grin.

"Everyone would know that the child is not yours," Reyna says looking into Will's eyes.

"Nobody knows but the few of us right here," Jason tells her, "And if Octavian wants to live, he'll swear on the River Styx to never say a word to anyone."

Octavian just glares at the praetor.

"Can we go talk about it in private," Reyna asks Will.

"Yes," Will says then leads her toward her house.

"You are such a jackass," Artemis says now hitting her brother over the head with each syllable.

"Katie," Percy now says to get her attention.

"Percy, Annabeth, thank you so much for your help. If you hadn't gotten Lady Artemis, I fear what would have happened," she tells them.

"Jason," Percy now says, "You need to do something about Octavian right now."

"I think it's time Apollo, Octavian, and I have a nice long talk," Jason says, "and right now before Apollo leaves. See you later." Jason then heads off in a direction that Percy can no longer see.

"Will you guys keep us informed as to what happens," Annabeth says.

"If we need to come out there for a little bit…" Percy adds.

"We'll keep in touch," Katie says, "but you need to do something about that IM gadget in your bedroom."

"What?" Piper asks not understanding.

"I'll tell you later," Katie says with a laugh.

"Sounds like a story Ella would like to hear," Ella now adds.

"You really don't have to say…" Percy starts to say.

"Bye guys," Katie says then leads Piper and Ella away.

Now that the IM is over, Percy looks at Annabeth and says, "We need to talk to Crystal about setting that thing to Do Not Disturb."


	10. Nico's Plan

"You're getting good at that," Nico says, as they take a break from fencing practice.

"I have the best teacher," Thalatta tells him with a smile.

"I by no means am the best. Percy is way better," he says then finishes the last of is water.

"May I ask you something?" he continues.

"Certainly," she says.

"I've seen your father, you look nothing like him," he says.

"My mother, she was beautiful," Thalatta says then pauses for a moment.

"I didn't mean to upset you. You don't have to tell me," Nico says reaching for her hand.

"It's fine. I just miss my mother. She died when I was very young. My father and grandmother, Lady Leukothea, have mostly raised me, but my mother was a descendant of Queen Anacaona of Xaragua," she explains.

"So you're a Hatian princess too," Nico says with a smile.

"You could say that," she replies with a smile, "Do you know others?"

"Well my sister is a Creole princess, sort of," he says with a snicker.

"Yes, we can talk about you in French behind your back and you will never know," Thalatta says with a laugh.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that," Nico says with a grin then continues, "But since you both love me, I don't guess it would be too bad."

"Since we both _love_ you?" she repeats with a raised eyebrow. Nico only grins.

"Did your mother have purple hair as well?" he asks changing the subject.

"No," she says with a smile, "That is one of my gifts from my father."

"A gift?" he asks.

"You see it is my duty to rescue those lost at sea, but I am of slight build and many times I need help freeing those who have become trapped. My hair acts as a lure. When I waive it in the water, it attracts sea creatures that come to my aid. I have freed many trapped sailors that way," she explains.

"I can see how that would work. Uncle Poseidon has a fishing vest with bright colored lures on it. I guess I never thought about your beautiful hair working that way too," he says.

"Nico," she says then moves a little closer to him, "My time here will be ending soon."

"Please don't remind me. I don't like to think about that," he tells her.

"I do not want to leave you," she tells him softly.

"I don't want you go. I want you to stay with me forever," he says looking into her eyes.

"I do not understand how we can be together. You cannot live with me under water, and I cannot live with you in the Underworld," she says, as tears come to her eyes.

"It would kill me to be apart from you even for a day, but I have been thinking about something. It would be better than never being together at all," he explains.

"What is it?" she asks anxiously.

"My stepmother, Persephone, she only stays with my father for part of the year, the rest of her time she is with her mother tending to the harvest. Maybe our parents would agree to something like that. Part of the year we could be together here at camp, and part of the year we would tend to our family responsibilities, you in the sea and me in the Underworld," he explains.

"Will your father agree to that?" she asks.

"I'm more concerned about your father agreeing. After all, I am the son of Hades. Not many fathers would want that for their daughter," he answers.

"But I love you Nico di Angelo, my father has to understand that," she says, as tears start to run down her face.

"There is always one other idea," he tells her, "If our fathers won't agree on their own."

"What is it?" she asks hopefully.

"You're father is more likely to agree if he has to," he says.

"What do you mean," she asks not understanding.

"If there was a child," he says then blushes.

"You mean if I were pregnant," she asks quite shocked at his idea.

"It would only be a last resort," he assures her.

"But we have not been together and when father returns for me I must go with him unless he agrees to the plan. You are not…"

"No, I'm not…I mean I want to be with you like that, but your honor is important to me. If he says no, you could sneak back to camp at night. We could be together then. I'm not ready to become a father yet, but I will if that is the only way to stay with you. I love you Thalatta," he tells her.

"Yes," she says after several moments of silence.

"Yes?" he repeats not understanding.

"If they say no to our plan, I will sneak back to camp at night and be with you until I become pregnant and our fathers have to allow our marriage," she says almost in a whisper.

"Hopefully it will not come to that," he says holding her in his arms.


	11. Surprise Visit From Dad

Meredith is stunned when she sees Nico and Hazel's father come strolling into camp. "Lord Hades," she says dropping her basket of berries to bow to him.

"You are one of my sister Demeter's children aren't you?" Hades asks the girl.

"Y..Yes my Lord," she says not wanting to look back up at him.

"Be a dear and go fetch that nephew of mine, Dionysus," he tells her.

"Y..Yes my Lord," she says thankful to have an excuse to run as fast as possible from the Lord of the Underworld even if he is her sister's husband.

Hades stands looking over the camp amazed at how much it has changed since the last time he was here, when Dionysus approaches him.

"Well Uncle, to what do we owe the _pleasure_ of your visit," Dionysus says clearly not meaning it, "And what's in the basket?"

"I need to speak with my children and the other is none of your concern," Hades says glaring at the camp director.

"Well if your offspring are not in your cabin, they will be along shortly," Dionysus says, "You may wait for them there. I'm sure you can figure out which one is yours." Dionysus then heads back toward the big house saying, "Since you're here, why don't you scare a few of these campers away for me."

"I am not here to do your bidding," Hades says, as he walks off toward the cabins.

As Dionysus predicted, Hades has no trouble identifying his cabin. It has Nico's handiwork written all over it. What he's not expecting is what he sees when he steps inside, which is, his daughter necking pretty hot and heavily with Frank Zhang on the sofa. Hazel and Frank don't stop when the door opens, since they assume it's her brother Nico, and he doesn't care what they do, as long as they keep most of their clothes on.

"What in my name is going on here!" Hades bellows loud enough to shake the building.

Frank jumps about three feet into the air and lands in a bow while he's trying to tuck his camp t-shirt in, which wasn't even how he was wearing it before he and Hazel got started.

"Dad!" Hazel says in shock, "What…What are you doing here?"

"Well apparently I'm here to explain to your brother exactly what _keep an eye on your sister_ means," her father says.

"Dad," Hazel starts to say when Frank cuts her off.

"Nothing happened, please Lord Hades don't kill me. I love your daughter, but I swear nothing happened and it wasn't going to. Not yet, not ever unless you give me your permission sir, please don't kill me."

"Get up Frank son of Mars," Hades says, "I wasn't planning to kill you, neuter maybe, but not kill you. I don't need a fight with your father at the moment."

"Thank you my Lord," Frank says, as he slowly backs toward is girl making a protective cup with his own hands.

"Where is your brother?" Hades now asks his daughter.

"Out with Thalatta I assume," she says since that's always where Nico is since his true love arrived.

"Thalatta?" her father questions.

"She's a new camper, just arrived this summer. She is the daughter of Paelemon," she explains. "Nico has fallen for her."

"Well Frank, redeem yourself and go fetch my son and this girl. Find Percy and Annabeth as well. I will speak with all of you together," he says.

"Yes, my Lord," Frank says then gives Hazel a quick peck on the cheek and runs for the door.

Now that they are alone, Hazel asks of the basket her father is carrying since she would have sworn something in it moved.

"All in due time my daughter," he tells her then sends her off to tidy up her hair since it is a mess.

Now, alone in the room, Hades checks on the contents of the basket and finds the little one still asleep. "Just a little longer my precious," he says caressing it on the face, "Just a little longer."


	12. You Want Us to Do What?

Nico and Thalatta are the first to arrive at the Hades cabin.

"Don't be afraid of him," Nico says kissing his girl, "He's almost all bark."

"You'll protect me?" she asks holding his hand tighter.

"Always," he says then leads her inside.

"Father, I was not expecting you," Nico says.

"It was an unplanned trip, I assure you," his father says, "I believe you have an introduction to make."

Nico quickly introduces his father and his girlfriend then his father says, "So you are a sea goddess."

"No sir, just a demigod of the sea, like Percy," she explains.

"Your sister tells me you are in love," Hade now says.

"My sister has a big mouth," Nico says, "But she is correct. Thalatta and I are in love, father."

Hades just stands looking at the young lady when Nico continues, "We want to be together."

"That would not be possible," his father says, "While I would allow it, I don't see how your young lady would survive living in the Underworld, or do you plan to abandon your duties?"

"I have a plan father," Nico says, "If you and Lord Paelemon both agree, we would split our time like Persephone does. Part of the year we would be together here at camp and part of the time I would be in the Underworld helping you and she would return to her duties in the sea."

Hades doesn't instantly reply. His son, though he's only about sixteen, has been coming up with some excellent ideas lately. So excellent in fact, that the inventory of the Fields of Asphodel only took about a week to complete. "Your plan has merit," he finally replies.

"You agree then?" Nico asks to confirm because having merit and a yes aren't exactly the same thing.

"You are not speaking of marriage at this point, are you?" his dad asks.

"Not for a couple of years, at least," Thalatta answers.

"If you keep coming up with ideas like that inventory application, then I can agree to you spending some time here at camp to explore this relationship," Hades tells them, "I just do not believe you are ready to be married or become parents."

"Yes father," Nico says, as Frank returns with Percy and Annabeth in tow.

Hazel, hearing Frank back, now appears from fixing her hair and joins the others for the meeting with her father.

"It's good to see you Uncle Hades," Percy says more hoping that is true then actually believing it.

"I'm sure you must all be wondering why I am here, and Percy and Annabeth you must be wondering why I included you in this meeting," Hades starts.

"We are curious, Lord Hades," Annabeth says.

"Something has happened. It is both wonderful and terrible at the same time, and while I will deal with some of it personally, I cannot undertake all that needs to be done," Hades tells them. He is so noticeably distraught by whatever has happened that Hazel goes to him and puts her arms around his neck.

"Whatever it is father, we'll help you," she says softly.

"My beautiful Hazel, you are so young. You now have a chance at a long and happy life, one that may indeed include Mr. Zhang. Yet you are not ready for the task I need to pass on to someone else. I know that one day you will be prepared for what I need but that day is not now," her father says caressing her face.

Percy can't believe what he's actually seeing. If he didn't know better, he would think his Uncle Hades actually had a heart.

"Then I'll do what needs to be done," Nico says, as he stands.

"Nico, you have proven to me over and over that you are a courageous young man. I have also seen that you are a loving person, which I confess comes from your mother."

_And maybe I was wrong_, Percy thinks to himself.

"Like your sister, one day you will be prepared for the task, but I cannot burden you especially when your life is just really getting started. This task is such that it could ruin your chance with your beautiful Thalatta here, and I cannot allow that to happen. You have waited long enough to find love," his father says.

"So what are you saying," Percy says, "You want me to do something that could ruin Nico's life if he tries, real nice uncle."

"Percy and Annabeth, you are under no obligation to me," Hades says looking at Annabeth as he speaks. "If I could perform this task myself, I would gladly do it. When you understand what it is that I need, you will see that it is quite impossible. If you, as a couple, agree to it, I trust you will never see it as a burden but a blessing."

"What is it?" Percy asks.

"I must explain from the beginning," he says then takes a seat.

"Many months ago I met an amazing young woman. Her name is Angelina and she is from Wyoming." _Who is from Wyoming_, Nico thinks but doesn't want to interrupt his father to ask.

"I know it may sound bad on my part, but Nico had been captured and was being held hostage and you Hazel were on the quest to Greece to face Gaea. I was facing the very real possibility of losing both of my remaining children. I was doing everything I could to find my son, but it was very difficult trying to maintain a search and a runaway Underworld at the same time," Hades tells them. He's actually speaking so softly and with such concern that even Frank wants to go give him a hug.

"We understand father," Nico says, "I knew you were looking."

"So you and Angelina," Percy says wanting to get back to the task.

"Angelina became pregnant with my child," Hades continues.

"Oh my gods, you mean we have a little brother or sister," Hazel asks excitedly.

"The child, a daughter, was born yesterday in Wyoming," he confirms.

"Can we see her?" Hazel asks.

"In time, I need to finish explaining," he tells her. "I was with Angelina and our daughter when she was born. Everything went normally. Angelina had a relatively easy birth and both she and our daughter were doing well. I left them to return to the Underworld last evening, but when I returned, I had a message from Charon that Angelina was with him in the waiting room."

"You mean she died!" Annabeth asks. Since she and Percy have been in that waiting room, she knows what kind of people show up there.

"Yes, my beautiful Angelina was dead. I could not understand. I had been gone for no more than twenty minutes, but I rushed back to where I had left them. There was Angelina dead on the floor. I tried to revive her but it was of no use," he tells them.

"What happened?" Frank asks.

"I have yet to determine who has carried out this perfidious act," he says.

Nico and Percy both look at Annabeth.

"Treacherous," she whispers and they both nod.

"So you're saying she was murdered?" Frank confirms.

"The grapevine used to strangle the life out of her was still around her neck," Hades says and the anger in his eyes scares Thalatta who is the only one that has never seen him like that before. Nico puts his arm around her.

"Grapevine?" Percy asks suspiciously.

"There is no need to speculate without confirmation," Hades says.

"Speculate, Dad, come on. You know Persephone…" Nico says.

"I know no such thing without proof," his father says.

"Where was your lovely wife for the twenty minutes you were gone, or her mother for that matter?" Percy asks.

"I have another matter to address before I locate my Angelina's killer," Hades says.

"What about the baby?" Thalatta now asks.

"Our daughter was still asleep in her crib, and she is the reason I have come here today," he says then reaches into the basket and brings his daughter out for them to see her.

They are all so stunned that none of them makes a move to take the infant. Hades stands and walks to Annabeth then places the child in her arms.

"She's beautiful," Annabeth says looking up at Hades with tears in her eyes.

"You will make a good mother Annabeth," Hades says softly.

"Whoa, back up the cart," Percy says standing, "You want us?"

"There is no one else, my nephew. I cannot raise her in the Underworld," his uncle says. "I will make sure that you have everything you require to meet her needs financially, but she will be your child. No one outside this room will ever need know that the child is a daughter of Hades."

Annabeth looks up at Percy, as Hazel moves next to her to get a good look at her sister.

"We decided no babies right now, remember," Percy says trying to get that look off of her face.

"Percy she's an innocent child that needs a home. Hades is right, he can't raise her," she tells him.

"That may be true but that doesn't mean we have to," he says.

"Who then?" she asks.

"I don't know just yet," he says, "But we'll think of somebody."

Annabeth places the baby in Percy arms then says, "Look into her face then tell me it can be anyone but us."

Percy tries to ignore the baby's face, but she is starting to wake and wiggle in his arms. "You are beautiful, little one," he says then looks up at Nico.

"May I hold her," Thalatta asks softly. Percy gently puts the baby in her arms.

"I think she is getting hungry," Annabeth says.

"Can I feed her, Dad, please," Hazel begs.

Hades hands his older daughter a bottle then Frank says, "Don't be getting any ideas. There's no way we're ready for that."

"I'm just feeding her," Hazel says then takes the baby from Thalatta.

Nico now leads Thalatta away from the others then says, "Are you OK?"

"Nico, I can't do it," she says trembling in his arms.

"Dad isn't asking us to take the baby," he assures her.

"I mean become a mother. I love you Nico, but if father says no, I'm just too young and so are you," she tells him.

"It's OK, we'll think of something else if he says no," Nico says then just holds her in his arms.

Once Hazel is finished feeding the baby, Nico holds her for a couple of minutes, or at least he tries. "You have to support her head Nico," Annabeth says moving to support her little head for him.

"I'm trying," he says, but he's so afraid he'll drop her that he just hands her back over to Annabeth.

"Frank," Annabeth says offering the baby to him.

"I'm good, thanks," he says waving her off.

"Percy I find it hard to believe that I am asking my brother Poseidon's son to raise my child as his own. You have irritated me more times than I care to mention, but you have always been true to your word and your heart. The fact is that with my own children still too young, I trust my angel to no one but you," Hades tells his nephew.

Percy just looks at Annabeth. "It was prophesied by Rachel and Lady Hestia," she says softly looking back and forth between Percy and the baby.

Percy takes a deep breath then says, "If, and I haven't agreed to do this yet, but if we were to raise your daughter as our own, you would have to swear on the River Styx that you would never try to interfere in our lives."

"I swear to you that other than financial support, which I trust you to use appropriately, I will never interfere in your lives or the decisions you make involving your daughter," Hades says.

"What about the two of you," Percy asks now looking at Nico and Hazel, "I don't want to do anything to interfere with our relationship."

"Percy, we can't do it right now," Hazel says, as she holds Frank in her arms.

"Percy I wouldn't want to have my sister raised by anyone else. Thalatta and I we aren't ready to become parents now, but you and Annabeth are married. You can do it," Nico says.

"How are we ever going to explain this?" Percy says looking at his wife.


	13. Introducing Sophia Maris Jackson

Tyson is staying at the naiad cabin to protect Shelly and her sisters tonight since Bubbles is still on the run, or swim. Percy is very thankful for that fact, as he leads his wife and new daughter back to cabin three. They placed her back in the basket Lord Hades brought her to them in. He made it quite comfortable, and since she's a newborn, she has room to sleep in it for at least a couple of days. He brought enough diapers and formula to last for a couple of days as well. For tonight the only thing they need to worry about is telling everyone about their gift and getting to know their new family member.

Annabeth lays her out on the middle of their bed, as she and Percy sit together watching her kick her legs and suck her thumb.

"She needs a name," Percy says letting her close her fingers around his pinky.

"What can we possibly name her? I mean, it has to be perfect for her," she says then kisses the bottom of the baby's foot.

"Sophia is pretty and if she takes after you," Percy says.

"I was thinking Maris," she says with a smile.

"Sophia Maris Jackson, wisdom from the sea," Percy says with a smile.

"Is there any such thing?" Annabeth asks with a smile, "Seaweed Brain."

"Mommy thinks she's funny Sophia, did you hear her make a joke," Percy says lifting the baby into his arms then kissing her tiny lips.

"Annabeth, what color were her eyes earlier?" he now asks.

"They were dark like Nico's," she answers, "Why?"

"Because they're gray now," he says, "Like yours."

"Impossible, a baby's eyes don't change color to match their adoptive parents," she says then looks closely at Sophia, "Oh my gods!"

"I wonder if something will change to be like me," he says watching her.

"She already had your jet black hair," she tells him.

"Yeah, I guess since Grandpa Poseidon and Uncle Hades both have the same hair that's not going to be an issues," he says.

"So speaking of Grandpa Poseidon," Annabeth says, "When are we going to tell our parents?"

"Which ones will take it the easiest? Mortal or God?" he asks her.

"Mortal," they both say in answer.

"Let's call your dad first," he says.

"Why my dad first?" she asks thinking _your mom is closer_.

"Well since my mom is closer, I was thinking we should drive over there tomorrow and tell her and Paul in person. She might take it better, if she gets to hold her granddaughter in her arms. You know how grandmas are," he explains.

"OK let's call Dad," she says then turns on the lamp under the crystals.

"Annabeth, Percy," her Dad says when the IM goes through. Her parents are sitting together in the family room, but the boys are no where around.

"Hi Dad, Mom," Annabeth says in greeting and praying that Percy will take it from here.

"How's married life?" her stepmom asks.

"Awesome," Percy says, "Actually it's going so great we have some news for you."

"Don't tell me Hestia's prophecy came true and you're expecting," her father says.

"Not exactly," Annabeth says with a timid smile.

"We've been given a gift," Percy now says, as Annabeth lifts the baby into her arms and holds it up for them to see.

"I don't understand," her stepmother says.

"Sophia is a very special little angel that needs a mommy and daddy, so you're a grandpa Dad," Annabeth says.

"Are you saying the baby is another demigod's child?" her dad asks.

"A little higher," Percy says.

"A god?" her dad continues.

"Well she was, now she's the daughter of two demigods, Percy and me," Annabeth tells him.

"Are you sure about this?" her dad asks in concern.

"Dad, she's a little miracle and we are blessed," his daughter tells him.

"Well, if you're blessed I guess that's all that matters," her dad says.

"She looks beautiful, Sweetheart," Annabeth's stepmom now says. "When will you be able to bring her to see us?"

"We might try to come to California at the end of the summer," Percy tells them thinking he needs to make a trip to Camp Jupiter to make sure everything is good with Will and his dad.

"Have you told your mother, Annabeth?" her father now asks.

"Not yet," Annabeth says with a smile.

"Good luck," her dad says with a chuckle. They talk for a few more minutes then end the call.

* * *

The next morning, Percy and Annabeth head out with Sophia before breakfast. Percy had checked with his mom the night before to make sure she and Paul would be home, but the Jackson want to stop and pick up some things for the baby before they get there. Using some of the money Hades provided, they get a crib, that Percy is pretty sure his brother can assemble if he can't, a car seat, so she'll be safe in the car, some more diapers and formula and a few little outfits, including a onesie that says, _I get my smarts from Mommy_ and another that says _Daddy is my Hero_.

When they get to his parent's apartment, Sally was watching out the window and greets them at the door. "What is that," she asks pointing at the car seat.

"Mom, you might want to have a seat," Percy says as he carries his daughter inside the apartment.

Once they get Paul and Sally seated together, they explain most of the day before except for which god has given them Sophia.

"You mean she's ours," his mother says reaching for the baby.

"Yeah, Grandma, she's ours," Annabeth tells her with a smile.

"Well son," Paul now says, "You ready for a baby? I mean, you've done some mighty challenging things but this might be the toughest."

"Alone, I would say no I can't handle it, but with Annabeth I'm looking forward to it," Percy says with a grin.

"So when do I get to babysit," Grandma Sally asks.

"I guess a lot sooner than we thought," Annabeth says with a laugh.

They spend a few hours with his parents before taking Sophia home.


	14. Meet Grandma and Grandpa Sophia

When Percy and Annabeth get back to camp, they take the baby to the beach before anyone can see them. Percy encloses the baby in an air bubble, and the three of them head to Poseidon's palace to share the happy news. It's actually Amphitrite who greets them, if you can call seeing them in without a word and pointing to a room off the entry way while she leaves a greeting. In a matter of minutes, Poseidon joins them.

"Son," he says giving Annabeth a kiss, "You did not have to come all this way. An IM would have been suffice."

"I know Dad but we thought that this was too important to tell you over an IM," Percy says.

"Well may I see my granddaughter?" he says, as he steps inside Percy's bubble so Sophia will stay protected.

"You know?" Annabeth asks in shock.

"How?" Percy adds.

"Hades told me," his father says, "He told me to tell you that he knows he promised not to tell anyone else but he wanted a couple of favors from me for your daughter. He will tell no one else."

Poseidon then gently kisses Sophia's forehead. The baby starts to fuss a little, and when his dad hands her back, Percy can feel her getting warmer in his hands.

"What's happening to her," he asks a little concerned.

"I'm just giving her my blessing," his dad says then steps outside of the bubble causing it to pop this time. Sophia continues breathing like normal then starts sucking on her fingers.

"Thank you Father," Percy says then hands Sophia off to Annabeth and hugs his dad. "I wasn't sure how you were going to react to the news."

"Sometimes special people are called upon to open their hearts and their homes to family. You should consider it a blessing and an honor that your uncle chose the two of you," his dad says. "You know Annabeth, my son Triton was called upon in much the same way to raise your own mother."

"Yes Father, I know," Annabeth says, "and my mother still has much affection for Lord Triton."

"How long have you know?" Percy now asks.

"Last evening," he tells them, "After all, who to do you think changed her eye color?"

"That was you?" Annabeth says in surprise, "I didn't even know that was possible." Her father-in-law just smiles.

"I have something for you," Poseidon says and hands Percy a gift bag. Percy wonders how his dad got a gift bag in the middle of the ocean. It's not like there's a Wal-Mart around every reef, but he decides not to ask.

Percy pulls a little outfit from inside the bag. There is a little pink fishing hat that says, _Neptune's Favorite Granddaughter_, a t-shirt that says _GOT FISH?,_ and a little skirt that has rainbow fish ponies all over it. Percy can't think to do anything but laugh when he sees them.

"Dad those are too cute," Annabeth says then starts to change Sophia's outfit on the spot.

Percy and Annabeth spend a couple of hours with his dad letting Grandpa and Sophia play, well as much as a two day old can play. When they finally decide it's time to head back to dry land and contact Athena, Annabeth says, "How do you think my mom will take the news?"

"Well I wouldn't tell her who the baby's father used to be," Poseidon says with a chuckle. "Knowing your mother she'll throw a little fit because she was not consulted beforehand, but eventually I believe she'll come around. She of all people knows how important it is for a child to have a loving family."

"I guess we'd better go tell her," Percy says actually dreading facing his mother-in-law.

* * *

When they arrive back at camp, they head to the dining pavilion. Since it is not yet time for dinner, they should have some privacy for what they need to do. Annabeth IM's her mother on Olympus.

"Hello by daughter," Athena says when she answers.

"Hello my Mother," Annabeth says, "Are you busy?"

"I was just watching Hephaestus TV. A live episode of _Caught: Aphrodite and Ares_ is on, but he'll run it several more times this week," her mom says with a chuckle.

"Percy and I need to talk with you about something, but we kind of wanted to do it in person," Annabeth tells her.

The IM suddenly goes blank leaving Percy and Annabeth to wonder what happened when a voice close by says, "Certainly my daughter, what is it?" Athena then appears in front of them.

"Wow, um, OK," Percy says still surprised when a god moves that quickly.

"Mother, Percy and I have been asked to adopt a child and raise it as our own," Annabeth tells her.

"Hum," her mother says giving thought to the matter, "Well what do you thing you might do?"

"We already agreed. This is our daughter Sophia," Annabeth says lifting the baby from the car seat that was behind them on the Athena table.

"What do you mean you have already decided to do this without seeking my counsel first," her mother says clearly pissed.

"Percy and I are capable of making this decision for ourselves, Mother. After all it is our life, our family," Annabeth says thinking _wow Dad was dead on with this one_.

"We would like for you to accept our decision and welcome your granddaughter, Mom," Percy says hoping he gets away with the Mom part.

Athena flashes him a look that says _never call me that again_. "What is the child wearing?" Athena then says noticing her gift from Grandpa Poseidon.

"We just came from telling Dad," Percy says with a smile.

"I supposed he thinks this is wonderful," Athena says clearly not in agreement.

"Yes, Mother, Poseidon has welcomed Sophia as his granddaughter, as I hope you will do," Annabeth says.

Athena stands looking at the baby for a couple of minutes then reaches to take her, "This silly hat has to go," she says taking the fishing hat off and throwing it at Percy's face. He catches it and laughs then tosses the hat into the car seat for later. Athena then waves her fingers in the air and a bonnet, covered with tiny owls, appears on the baby's head. "That's much better my little beauty."

"Thank you Mother," Annabeth says, as she steps forward and kisses her mother's cheek.

"You have no idea how much this means to us Lady Athena," Percy says but decides not to kiss his mother-in-law.

Athena sits down on her table and begins playing with Sophia's fingers. "So who is her true parent?"

"We are her true parents," Percy says.

"So you are not going to tell me?" Athena asks a little ticked.

"We made a promise Mom," Annabeth says leaving it at that.

"Well she has your eyes," Athena says then kisses Sophia's forehead and smiles.


	15. A Surpise for Dinner

Athena leaves about an hour before dinner time, so Percy and Annabeth take Sophia to the cabin to see if Uncle Tyson is around. When they enter, they find Tyson sitting on the floor at the end of his bed and Shelly sitting cross legged across from him on the bed. Playing cards are spread out between them for a game of Go Fish.

"Percy, where have you been?" Tyson asks happy to see them.

"Well brother, something happened last night that changed our lives. We needed to go tell our parents about it before anyone else, so that's where we've been," Percy explains.

"You went to see Dad?" Tyson asks.

"Yes and my mom and Athena," his brother answers.

"So what happened?" Shelly asks.

Percy brings the baby seat around from behind his back for them to see. His brother isn't really sure what it all means. "You had a baby?" Tyson asks.

"Well no not physically," Annabeth says with a smile, "but she is our daughter."

"I do not understand," Shelly says knowing that babies don't just magically appear.

"The baby was born two days ago but her mother suddenly died. Her father brought her to us and asked us to become her mommy and daddy and we agreed," Annabeth explains.

"That is too bad about her mommy," Tyson says, "May I hold her."

"You have to be really careful," his brother says, as he lifts the baby from her seat and hands her to his brother. Shelly quickly moves to protect the baby's head, but Tyson seems to be doing a pretty good job cradling his niece.

"What is her name?" Tyson asks not taking his eye off of the baby.

"Sophia," Annabeth says, "Sophia Maris Jackson."

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl," Tyson says then lifts Sophia up to kiss her forehead, "Brother Percy is a daddy," he continues with a big grin.

"Yeah, imagine that," Percy says with a chuckle.

Tyson eventually hands the baby off to Shelly who wants to hold her then Percy takes his brother aside and asks, "Have you heard anything, has Triton found Bubbles?"

"No, not yet," his brother says with a concerned look on his face. "It's a big ocean, but brother Triton says he should have found her by now. He thinks someone is hiding her."

"Why would someone be hiding her? What she did wasn't that big of a deal. I mean it was wrong and she needs to be punished, but it's not like she almost killed someone," Percy says trying to figure out how any of this makes sense. Tyson just shakes his head not having an answer. "Well I guess we'll just keep Shelly safe and let Triton keep up the search."

* * *

When dinner time arrives, they all head to the pavilion where everyone else will find out the happy news. Nico, Thalatta, Hazel and Frank all act as surprised as everyone else at the news. Many of the girls take turns holding Sophia while some of the guys try their best to figure out who the god was that gave her to them. Percy notices Leo is off on his own waiting for everyone else to show up for dinner, so he heads over to talk with his friend.

"Hey man, why the long face?" Percy asks.

"I haven't heard anything from Lady Iris about if Crystal and the girls are going to be allowed to stay. I'm afraid I really blew it, and she's gonna make them go home with her," Leo tells him.

"I have a pretty good relationship with Iris," his friend tells him. "I'll be happy to talk to her. I'll tell her what a good guy you are and how you would never do anything. You wouldn't right," he asks with a grin.

"Ah man, hurt my feelings. You know I would never force a girl to do something like that," Leo says.

"I don't think Iris is worried about you forcing her daughter to do anything. I think she's worried that you would both want to do something," Percy says clapping Leo on the back.

"Well I don't think it's going to matter. I'm afraid Iris is already gone," Leo says, "The girls weren't here for lunch."

When the Iris cabin finally arrives for dinner, Butch is the first to show up and he's alone. Percy calls him over since Leo doesn't have the heart to ask about his mom's decision.

"Butch, where are your sisters," Percy asks.

"Mom took them into the city to do some shopping this morning. They just got back a little bit ago. They should be along any minute," Butch tells them.

"So has your mom decided what she's going to do?" Leo asks.

"I don't think so," Butch answers, "It's been so long since…Well I think she wants to take her time and make the right decision." About that time the Iris girls come running to get in line with Crystal leading the way. She runs straight to Leo and gives his a kiss.

"Miss me?" she says with a smile.

"Yeah, I was afraid you were gone for good," he tells her then kisses her again.

"I don't think we're leaving," Crystal says, "Now that Mom and Chiron…"

Crystal is interrupted when Chiron comes trotting up with Lady Iris riding sidesaddle on his back. Her head is near his and like she is whispering something in his ear then they both start laughing.

"What is that…" Leo says when Crystal whispers in his ear. "Are you kidding?" Crystal shakes her head that indicates she is quite serious.

"What?" Percy asks since he's missing part of the conversation.

"You'll see," Crystal says with a smile then runs to get in her correct spot in the line.

Annabeth, with Sophia in her arms, is now over talking with Chiron and Mr. D, so Percy heads over to be with her.

"So Johansen," Mr. D says when Percy joins them, "There's a baby now I see. I knew it would just be a matter of time, but I thought it would be at least next summer before…" He pats Percy on the shoulder then walks away.

"Was that approval?" Percy asks in surprise.

"I believe it was my boy," Chiron says with a smile then offers Lady Iris his hand to help her from his back.

"I'll see _you_ after dinner," Iris says then gives Chiron a kiss that makes even Percy and Annabeth blush and their newlyweds.

"Chiron, you old charmer," Percy says then shakes his teacher's hand and leads his wife and daughter over to get in line with Tyson.


	16. Nico and Leo Want to Keep Their Girls

After dinner, Nico and Thalatta head down to the beach hand in hand. Thalatta is the one who finally speaks, "Is there something wrong?" she asks.

"No why do you ask?"

"Your hand seems a little colder than usual. That usually means something is bothering you," she says then kisses his cheek.

"I'm just trying to figure out how we get your father to agree," he says softly, "I was thinking about rising the dead to scare him into agreeing…"

"Oh Nico no, that isn't the way for us to be together," she pleads.

"I know, I already decided that I couldn't do it that way. It would be wrong on many levels and I wouldn't want to risk hurting you. I'm sorry," he says then puts his arm around her, and they sit down in the sand.

"We'll find a way," she says then places her head against his shoulder. They sit in silence for several minutes then Thalatta says, "We will find a way, won't we?"

"We will be together," he tells her taking her face in his hands, "Even if we have to be apart for two years. When we are both of age, he will not be able to keep us apart."

"I promise I will wait for you. I love no one but you my Nico," she says then kisses him.

"I promise you the same," he says.

* * *

When Thalatta returns to her uncle's cabin that evening, the boys both notice that she is very upset. It is Dakota that speaks to her first. "Cousin everything will work out."

"I don't know Dakota, my father he is very protective of me. I do not know if he will approve of me being in love with a boy," she says then sits on the edge of her bed and places her head in her hands.

"He can't stop you from being in love," Pollux tells her.

"But he can stop us from being together," she sobs.

"Maybe you should not speak to him of being with Nico. Maybe you should only ask to return for training each summer," Dakota suggests.

"That would feel like lying," she says softly, "My father is an honorable man. I don't feel it would be right to deceive him like that."

"Well if it helps, we'll both put in a good word for you and Nico," Pollux says, "And I know Dad wants you to come back every summer."

"Thank you, both of you," she says then gives each of her cousins a hug before getting ready for bed.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Mr. D sits next to Thalatta at the table. "I received word from your father last night that he will come for you in one week," he tells her.

"Yes, sir," she says sadly.

"I am pleased with the progress you have been making in your training. I will talk with Paelemon about you returning for more training when time allows. I assume you plan to discuss your _friendship_ with Mr. Dandelion with your father?"

"It's di Angelo Uncle, and yes I must speak with him. Ask for his permission," she says.

"Mr. di Angelo has proven himself a worthy young man. I will put in a good word with your father for him as well," Dionysus says then kisses her forehead.

* * *

The morning after Leo discovered that Iris had not removed her daughters form the camp, he woke early, got cleaned up, put on his best clothes and headed to the Iris cabin. When he knocks on the door, it is Butch that answers. "You hear to see Crystal?" he says then starts to call for his sister.

"No, actually I wanted to speak with your mother," Leo chokes out.

"Mom!" Butch calls into the cabin waking half of his sisters.

"Who is it Sweetheart," his mom says coming to the door. "Oh, Mr. Valdez," she continues when she sees who it is. "What brings you out so early this morning?"

"I wanted to speak with you Lady Iris…I wanted to speak with you about Crystal," he explains.

"Would you like to come inside?" she asks politely.

Leo doesn't really want to have this conversation in front of all his girlfriend's sibling, but since Lady Iris is still in her night clothes, he doesn't want to ask her to step outside either, so he goes in with her. Crystal walks over to join her mother and Leo. Butch, knowing how much guts this must be taking his friend says, "Alright everyone start getting ready for breakfast and make your beds. We don't want a bad score on inspection again especially with Mom here." Leo gives him a nod of thanks.

"Lady Iris," he says softly, "I wanted to apologize again for what happen with Crystal and me. I mean falling asleep and not making it home by curfew. It will not happen again, I swear on my father's good name."

"Well I don't know how much good there is in your father's name," Iris starts when Crystal shoots her a look that says _Mom please_. "Anyway, I accept your apology."

"Thank you my Lady," he says.

"Is that all?" she asks, "We should be getting ready."

"No ma'am," he continues, "I would like to… well ask your permission to be Crystal's boyfriend." Crystal silently jumps up and down and claps her hands.

"Under my conditions?" her mother asks.

"What are…" he starts to say but the look on his girl's face stops him. "Yes ma'am your conditions." When Iris doesn't say anything else, he asks, "What are those conditions ma'am?"

"Well first and foremost no sex," she tells him.

"For how long?" he asks. Crystal now shoots him a look that says _are you crazy_.

"UNTIL YOU'RE MARRIED YOUNG MAN!" Iris says raising her voice.

"Yes ma'am, of course," he says wanting to crawl into a hole in the wall some place since now all of Crystal's siblings are watching."

"That's more like it," Iris says calmly. "Crystal, go get dressed. We don't parade around half naked in front of boys." Crystal doesn't instantly go since she really wants to kiss Leo right now, but when her mom swats her a good one across the behind, she runs to get dressed.

"Um, so about being Crystal's boyfriend?" he asks again.

"Fine but I'll have my eyes on you Mr. Valdez."

"Yes ma'am," he says then continues to stand there.

"Is there still something else?" she asks getting a little impatient with the boy.

"No ma'am I thought I would wait and walk Crystal to breakfast," he says.

"Well then wait outside. My children are getting dressed," she tells him.

"Yes ma'am," he says again the backs into the door.

"It usually works best to open it first Mr. Valdez," she tells him.

"Yes ma'am," he says then turns, yanks the door open, and runs out. He can hear Iris laughing her head off on the other side of the door.

When Crystal finally comes out of the cabin, Leo is still waiting for her. "Oh my gods, I can't believe you did that," she says then kisses him.

"Well, I really want you to be my girl," he says with a grin, "Here I made this while I was waiting." He hands her a bouquet of flowers made out of pipe cleaners, but they aren't just any flowers. They are long stem roses with intricate peddle detail and thorns.

"They're beautiful," she says then takes his hand and starts walking toward the pavilion for breakfast.


	17. Mr and Mrs Underwood

Tyson and Shelly reach the clearing near Zeus' Fist and find Rachel, Percy, Annabeth and baby Sophia already there with Grover. Following them in are Nico and Thalatta.

"It's a beautiful day for a wedding," Thalatta says sweetly, "I just want to say again how sorry I am that you had to postpone your wedding because of me."

"It's not a problem Thalatta besides it gave me a chance to complete our love nest," Grover says pointing toward the upper sections of his girl's tree.

"Oh my gods, it really is a nest," Nico says with a chuckle.

Grover grins then says, "What more do we need."

"I think it is wonderful," Rachel says hugging Grover.

"I am happy for you Grover," Tyson says then claps his friend on the back and sneezes.

"Thanks Tyson," Grover says then shakes the Cyclops' hand.

"Is Juniper ready?" Shelly now asks.

"Yes, and she's beautiful," Annabeth says, "We are just waiting on Chiron and Mr. D."

As if on cue, Chiron, with Lady Iris, and Mr. D enter the clearing. "Good everyone is here, we can get this matter over with," Mr. D says then actually smiles.

"Lady Iris it is nice of you to come," Grover says bowing to the goddess.

"I love weddings," she says then with a wave of her hand brings a bright rainbow over the area.

"That's beautiful my Lady," Shelly says.

"Yeah, why didn't we get one of those," Percy says with a smile.

"Sorry, wasn't thinking," Iris says with a smile.

"I should go get Juniper," Annabeth says then hands Sophia off to Uncle Tyson.

When Juniper comes from her tree, Grover's jaw drops. He doesn't think he's ever seen her look more beautiful. Her dress is woven together of daises. The stems actually make up most of the dress, but the delicate white flowers dot the green and reflect the light. "She looks awesome," Percy whispers in his best friend's ear.

"Yeah," is all Grover manages to reply.

Juniper quickly takes her place next to Grover. Percy and Annabeth stand on either side of them and Dionysus is before them with his back to the end of the rainbow.

"Today," Dionysus begins, "We are here to witness Grover and Juniper pledge their love to one another. Grover you have something to say to your girl?"

"Yes Mr. D," Grover says then looks at Juniper. "Juniper, you stood by me when my own faith was all but gone. You never gave up hope that I would accomplish my life's dream when all those before me had failed. My love for you is as strong as my desire to spread the message of saving the wild. I want to spend the remainder of my days protecting you and our home."

"Juniper," Mr. D says giving her a nod.

"Thank you Lord Dionysus," Juniper says softly, "My dear sweet Grover. You are not only the most special satyr in generations, you are my love. I saw how special you were from the start. I am honored to be in your presence and to share my tree with you and our family. I will love your forever."

"Well then," Mr. D continues, "It seems that Grover and Juniper are meant to be together. To share their love and their lives, and I am honored to bless this union. Grover you may kiss your bride."

Grover gives his girl a kiss but Juniper must not have thought it was quite special enough because she puts her arms around his neck, hikes her dress and throws her legs around his waist, as she kisses him. Mr. D finally says, "Mr. Underwood, your wife is getting a little carried away."

Juniper blushes then puts her feet back on the ground and bows to Mr. D. "Forgive me my Lord. I got a little carried away," she says.

"Yes well you seem to have corrected that," Mr. D says then smiles just a little.


	18. Everyone's Least Favorite God Mother

Tyson and Shelly decide to spend some time in the water after Grover and Juniper's wedding, so Percy and Annabeth return home with Sophia for some time alone. Unfortunately they don't get that. Percy notices the door to cabin two open when they get home. "Who's in there?" he says looking at Annabeth.

"No one is crazy enough to mess with Lady Hera's cabin," Annabeth says.

"Stay here," he tells her then walks over to investigate. When he looks inside and sees her, his heart sinks.

"Percy, just who I wanted to see," Hera says, "Where is your wife and little daughter?"

"You know about her huh?" Percy says wishing that somehow she could have never found out.

"Of course," the goddess says. Percy motions for Annabeth to come over with him. The look on his face when she nears the door tells her it was Lady Hera herself in the cabin.

"My Lady," Annabeth says, as she steps inside.

"May I?" Hera says reaching to take the baby.

"I would prefer not," Annabeth says not handing the baby over.

Percy wanting to avoid a blow up tries to change the subject, "What do we owe for your visit?"

"I came to bless your family," Hera says, "But possibly I made a mistake in that."

"Are you sure you didn't come for something else," Percy says, "I mean I thought you already did that when you came to the wedding."

"Are you accusing me of something?" Hera says quite offended.

"Forgive me Lady Hera but you have led us astray before," Annabeth says. Percy now shoots her a look that says _please don't go too far_.

"Fine, I want to know who the baby's father is," Hera says bluntly.

"I am," Percy says.

"Do not play with me Percy Jackson," she replies.

"We made a promise never to reveal the baby's godly father, and we never will especially to you," Annabeth says, "But I will tell you this, it is not your husband."

"After all, you don't think Uncle Zeus would trust _me_ with his kid do you?" Percy asks with a smile.

"He has done stranger things with his children," she tells them.

"He does have a penchant for placing his kids in the water, away from you," Annabeth says smartly.

"You would do well to tell you wife to hold her tongue," Hera says looking at Percy.

"Lady Hera, you have my word that Zeus has nothing to do with our daughter," Percy tells her again.

"I had better not find out otherwise," she says then waves them out of her cabin.

* * *

Hera heads to the big house after her conversation with Percy and Annabeth to handle a little business she has with the camp director about his latest camper. Dionysus is sitting on the porch teaching Dakota how to play pinochle when he sees her walking across the law. "What now?" he says then stands to greet her.

"I see you have your little Roman here Bacchus," she says coming up the steps.

"Lady Juno what brings you to Camp Half-Blood?" Mr. D asks.

"I understand you have a new camper," she says with a fake smile.

"We have three Roman campers here with us this summer," he tells her.

"I'm actually referring to your niece," she says, as the smile leaves her face, "Thalatta."

"How do you know about her?" he asks getting a little concerned since she's the one that drove his adoptive mother over the cliff with his brother in her arms.

"I know many things," she says, "And it is never wise to try and hide things from me."

"No one is hiding anything. I had no reason to believe you would be interested in my brother's daughter joining us for a summer at camp," he says.

"How is the child?" she asks.

"She is well," he says, "She is getting her training in and is making many close friends. Which is always important isn't my Lady. Our half-bloods protect each other much more fiercely when they are close." Bacchus wants to make sure his step-mother knows that other demigods will defend Thalatta if she tries to do anything to the girl, since he wouldn't put it past her.

"I assume Percy and Annabeth have befriended her," Juno says trying to hide her despise but not doing a good job.

"Yes, but also my sons, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and especially Nico di Angelo. He and Thalatta are very close," he warns her.

"Nico!" she says thinking that of all half-bloods in this camp, he is perhaps the one she avoids the most. Juno has no problem putting her brother Pluto in his place, but that boy of his is loose cannon.

"Yes, she and Nico are falling in love with each other. I would be worried for the fool who tries to hurt Thalatta now, assuming the incident that sent her to us was no accident," he tells her, "I believe Nico would kill them."

"Yes, well, I'm sure it was just an accident," Juno says, "After all who would want to hurt such an innocent child."

"Yes, who would," Bacchus says then sits back down with his son.

"I should be on my way," Juno tells them. When Dakota looks away, she changes form and is quickly gone.

"Do you think she had something to do with what happened to Thalatta?" Dakota asks concerned.

"If it was not an accident, I'm sure she was behind it," Mr. D tells him, "But it does no good to speculate without proof."


	19. Palaemon Returns

Leo and Crystal walk down to the beach after dinner and happen upon Clarisse and Chris watching the waves come onto the shore. "Hi guys," Leo says, "We don't want to bother you."

"You're fine," Chris says offering his hand to Leo, "We were just taking about setting a date."

"Are you getting married this summer?" Crystal asks looking at Clarisse.

"No, not that soon," Clarisse says.

"So you worked everything out with Lady Iris?" Chris asks.

"Yeah," Leo says, "What about you? Did you ever have any issues with Ares?"

"No, I mean he jumped my ass about helping Kronos, but when I reminded him that he was suckered into the Titan's service too, he backed off. The only thing he did tell me was if I got her knocked up before I married her, he would kill me," Chris says with a grin then looks at Clarisse and kisses her.

"I kind of got the same message from Lady Iris, but I admit it would be scarier coming from Lord Ares," Leo says with a chuckle.

"My mom will kill you," Crystal says running her fingers through Leo's curly hair, "Don't think that because she's all rainbows and stuff that she isn't capable of that kind of violence."

"I believe it," Leo says, "I was just saying Ares is a scary dude."

"What about your dad?" Leo asks Chris, "Is he OK with you and Clarisse?"

"Lord Hermes hasn't ever said anything to me," Clarisse says.

"I guess he's too busy to care," Chris tells them, "Your dad?"

"I'm not sure my dad knows," Leo says, "But I don't think Hephaestus will have a problem with my being with Crystal. He seems to let his kids make their own choices when it comes to love."

"Yeah, I guess when your own marriage isn't the best you don't have a lot of room to talk," Clarisse says.

"Can you _not_ talk about my dad's marriage? I mean I don't care what your dad and Aphrodite do, but I don't want to hear about it from Ares kids," Leo tells her.

"I can understand that, sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I would kill Chris if he ever cheated on me even though my dad is like the most famous wife moocher of all time," she says.

Leo chuckles and looks at Chris, "That doesn't scare you?" he asks.

"No, I don't plan to cheat on my girl, but she also knows it works both ways," he says then takes Clarisse's hand.

"What is that?" Crystal asks looking out over the water.

"Not sure," Leo says then stands and walks toward the water with Chris close behind. Clarisse stands and puts her hand on her blade, but she tries to let Chris be the protector or at least think he is, when she doesn't think there is any real danger.

"Lord Paelemon!" Leo calls out when he recognizes who is coming on shore.

"It was Leo, son of Hephaestus wasn't it, and Chris, son of Hermes," he says coming on shore the meet the boys.

"You have a good memory sir," Chris says shaking the god boy's hand.

"Might you lads tell where I might find my daughter?" Paelemon asks.

"I think she's in Mr. D's cabin," Leo says, as Crystal and Clarisse join them.

"Ladies," Paelemon says giving them a nod, "How has my daughter done during her stay?"

"Really well, my Lord," Crystal says, "We all love Thalatta and hope you will let her come back ever summer."

"She has learned much in her training," Clarisse tells him.

"That is all good to hear," Thalatta's father says, "Would one of you be so good as to point me toward my brother's cabin."

"Yes my Lord," Chris says then leads him in that direction.

"Do you think he'll let her come back?" Crystal asks once Thalatta's father is gone.

"He'd better or no telling what Nico might do to him," Clarisse says.

* * *

Paelemon knocks on the cabin door, and Pollux is the one who answers. "Uncle Paelemon," he says giving the god a hug, "Come in we've been expecting you."

Thalatta is sitting on the sofa with Nico by her side when her father enters. She quickly stands and goes to greet him. "Father, I have missed you," she says sweetly.

"I have missed you my beautiful daughter. Nico, son of Hades is it not, I did not expect to find you in my brother's cabin," her father says looking at Nico.

"Sir," Nico says standing and taking the god's hand, "I wanted to speak with you when you arrived."

"Is that correct, and what business could a son of Hades have with me?" Paelemon asks.

"Sir, I am in love with your daughter. If we were older, I would ask for your daughter's hand, but since we are only sixteen, I have come to ask that you please allow Thalatta to return to camp as often as possible, so that we may spend time together. You have my word that I will always respect her virtue," Nico says with all sincerity.

Paelemon looks at Nico for a few seconds then looks at his daughter, "Do you share this young man's feelings?"

"Yes father," she says going to Nico and taking his hand, "I love Nico."

"I am not ready for you to be in a relationship my daughter," her father says, "I don't know that I will ever be ready for that. I do realize that you are getting older and that in a few years…I do not understand, however, how you and a son of Hades can be together. Trust me I have nothing but respect for your father Mr. di Angelo, after all he was one of those that spared my life, but our worlds are too different. You cannot live in our world and my daughter cannot live in yours."

"We have given thought to that my Lord," Nico says then Thalatta explains Nico's plan to her father.

"Well I will have to give this some consideration, but for now we must return home," Paelemon says.

"About Thalatta returning to camp," Nico asks.

"I do not know if summer is a good time for my daughter to be away. It is our busiest time of year, but I suppose it would be good for her to get more training. I will think on a time when she may return and you may see her here, if my brother agrees," Paelemon tells him.

"Thank you father," Thalatta says hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, sir. I will come any time of year to be with your daughter," Nico says taking Paelemon's hand then actually hugging him.

"I suppose your father approves of all of this?" the god then asks.

"Yes, he gave us his blessing provided I find a way to continue my duties in the Underworld," Nico says.

"Well, I want to say hello to my brother before we leave. I will give you some time to say your goodbyes to Mr. di Angelo and your friends," Paelemon tells his daughter.

"Thank you father," Thalatta says hugging him again.

* * *

When Paelemon arrives at the big house, Chiron and Iris are sitting together on the porch. "Lord Paelemon," Chiron calls out in welcome, "It is good to have you back. Have you met Lady Iris?"

"I have not had the pleasure until this moment," Paelemon says then kisses the goddesses hand.

"You have a lovely young daughter," Iris tells him.

"Master Chiron," Paelemon says taking the centaur's hand, "I trust my daughter has been a thoughtful guest."

"Nothing but my Lord, we have loved having Thalatta here. She has come far in her recovery and her training, and she has made many new friends," Chiron assures him.

"Yes, I understand she has made one extra special friend as well," Paelemon says.

"You must be referring to Mr. di Angelo. Your daughter and he have become very close, but we have been keeping a watchful eye on them. I trust you do not disapprove of him. Despite my initial reservations of the young man, he has proven himself to be quite admirable," Chiron tells him.

"Brother," Mr. D says now joining the others on the porch.

"Dionysus, it is good to see you again. We were just discussing Thalatta's progress at camp," his brother says embracing him.

"You should be very proud of her," Mr. D says, "We are."

"We were discussing her relationship with Nico di Angelo," his brother says.

"Ah yes, Mr. di Angelo. I believe he could be a very suitable choice my brother. In fact I have something I would like to discuss with you in private if you have a few minutes," Mr. D says.

"Yes, I have time. Thalatta is saying goodbye to her friends. I assume that will take her some time."

* * *

Mr. D leads his brother into the director's office in the big house and closes the door. "Have you given any thought as to the incident that brought Thalatta to us?" he asks.

"I assumed it was an accident. Is there more that I should be aware of?" Paelemon asks.

"At first I too assumed it was an accident, but Hera was here a few days ago asking about Thalatta," Mr. D explains, "I do not trust her intentions."

"Why would she do something after all this time," his brother asks.

"Because you have a daughter who is out in the open on her own after all this time," Mr. D suggests.

"Should I be worried that she might try something again? That is if she is behind this," Paelemon asks now concerned about his daughter.

"I reminded Lady Hera that Thalatta now has training, friends that will protect her, and a certain young man that would stop at nothing to avenge anyone that even attempted to hurt her. I do not believe that Hera would like to have Nico standing against her, but if she has others doing her bidding and believes she cannot be connected…"

Paelemon now starts pacing the room, "What shall I do brother, she is my only child. I lost her mother. I could not survive losing her as well."

"I do not have all the answers my brother, but I want you to be aware, so that you may keep an eye on Thalatta, keep her safe. We have many campers, not just demigods, here that can accompany her underwater. If you would like we can make a plan," Mr. D suggests.

"For how long? How long are we to put her under supervision for something that may never happen?" Paelemon asks.

"I believe that if Hera was involved, it would not be long after Thalatta returns home that she would try again if she has a mind to. Of course she is also welcome to just stay with us indefinitely. You and your mother would be welcome at anytime to visit and see her, and she would be safe," Mr. D tells him.

"She has been gone too long as it is," his brother tells him.

"Then let us arrange protection. I'll talk with Percy and Tyson. I'll enlist the help of Lord Poseidon," Mr. D proposes.

"Yes, for a time," Paelemon agrees.


	20. Protecting Thalatta

Once everyone Dionysus summons to the big house for a meeting has arrived, he fills them in on his discussions with both Hera and his brother Palaemon.

"She should stay here," Nico insists, "I will protect her."

"I'll not have my daughter trapped at this camp like a prisoner because of something that might happen. She needs to return home," Palaemon tells him.

"How would Hera attack Thalatta under water, she can't survive in that realm long enough to lie in wait then attack," Percy asks.

"She would never do her own dirty work," Mr. D says, "Unless she drives her victim to madness so they attack themselves, and Thalatta is clearly not mad, she would have to have someone doing her bidding."

"But who?" Annabeth asks.

"Most likely someone who believes their family has been affected by some tragedy and hopes to win the favor of Hera to repair it," Chiron says.

"There are too many creatures in the ocean to try and figure out who might have done this. If you insist on taking Thalatta home, we'll have to watch over her. We will have to catch the attacker in the act, if they try to attack again," Percy suggests.

"There is still a possibility that this was simply an accident," Palaemon insists.

"It is also possible that even if it was an attack, there will be no other attempt," Chiron tells them, "but it is better to error on the side of caution, for Thalatta to be safe."

"It's not right that others should be put out just to watch over me. Father I should stay here," Thalatta tells her dad.

"I'll not hear of it," her father says sternly.

"Then Tyson and I will go watch over her," Percy suggests.

"You are a new father, Percy. I cannot take you away from Sophia," Thalatta insists.

"If many of us take turns," Annabeth says, "the burden will not be so great."

"Annabeth, Tyson and I can blend in under water and not be seen," Percy says trying to protect his wife.

Annabeth looks at him like he's lost his mind then pulls her Yankees cap out and puts it on. When she becomes invisible, Percy chuckles. "Oh yeah," he says.

"I can recruit a few other members of the Cyclops Army," Tyson suggest, "A few of them owe me favors."

"I'll also talk with father and see what he can do," Percy tells all of them.

"I wish there was something I could do," Nico says rejoining the conversation, "I want to be the one protecting you."

"If we do discover someone trying to hurt her, we'll be sure to bring them to you," Percy tells his cousin.

"I am not sure that would be prudent," Chiron tells the boys with a raised eyebrow.

"It is getting late this evening, I suggest you stay the night brother and leave tomorrow," Mr. D suggests.

"Mother will be concerned," Palaemon tells him.

"I can prevent that," Iris says then opens her hand and a rainbow appears.

"Cool, free long distance," Percy says with a grin.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning, Palaemon and Thalatta leave with Percy. The plan is that Thalatta and her father will return to their normal duties while Percy shadows Thalatta. Only those at the meeting are aware that Thalatta is being protected with the hope of drawing out anyone wanting to finish what they started before. Poseidon is also sending hippocampi to frequently check on the girl and search the area around her, as she does her work. Thalatta investigates three wreck sites on her first day back. Nothing unusual happens and she returns safely home to her grandmother for the evening. Percy stays with them until Palaemon returns home as well.

When Percy gets back to camp that evening, Annabeth has saved him a plate of dinner, having scraped some of his for burnt offering in honor of his father for him. As he eats, he tells his wife, brother, and Shelly how the day went and what seemed to work best for him in staying close but out of sight. "Of course this won't be a problem for you sweetheart," he tells Annabeth giving her a kiss.

Nico shows up about an hour after Percy returns to get an update on his girl. Percy is holding his daughter when he comes inside.

"So nothing happened today?" Nico asks his cousin.

"Nothing," Percy says, "But if I'm going to try again to make it look like an accident, I'm not going to attempt it her first day back. That's a little too obvious."

"Did you meet her grandmother?" Nico continues.

"Yeah, she seems really nice," Percy says, "She's definitely not still crazy."

"That was Ino not Leucothea anyway," Nico says casually like he knows the whole story now.

"I'm supposed to tell you Thalatta loves you, but I think you know that," Percy tells his cousin trying to make him blush.

"Thanks," Nico says absent mindedly, "Do you think I could try holding her again?"

"Thalatta?" Percy asks confused.

"No idiot, Sophia."

"Sure," Percy says then wraps her blanket back around her since cousin Nico's hands are always cold.

"She's getting prettier every day," Nico says looking into the baby's face. Sophia smiles then blows slobber bubbles at him cracking him up.


	21. Catching Up With the Folks Out West

Since it's Tyson's day protecting Thalatta, Percy and Annabeth decide to put a call in to Camp Jupiter now that Annabeth has finished teaching her Ancient Greek class. They haven't heard anything since Will and Apollo tried to do away with each other, and they haven't shared the news about their bundle of joy.

When Will appears in the image, he's in the middle of a lesson on Greek battle strategy. He promises to give them a call after he's done, so they call Piper.

"Hey guys," Piper says when she appears.

"Piper it's good to see you. How are things going," Annabeth asks.

"Pretty good, I've just come from having a meeting with some Venus kids. We were comparing notes on Mom," Piper says with a laugh.

"We called Will first but he was teaching a class. Is everything OK between his dad and him?" Percy asks.

"Yeah, I'll let him tell you how it's going with Reyna, but Apollo hasn't been back since the day of the blowup. I think it hurt their relationship a little, but I don't think they'll be fighting again," Piper explains.

"Any news with you and Mr. Grace?" Annabeth asks with a smile.

"Noooo," Piper says drawing out the word, "I don't know why everyone is in such a hurry to marry us off," she continues. "We're very happy just as we are."

"Even your dad?" Annabeth asks, "He doesn't mind you two living together?"

"Well he doesn't exactly know about that part," Piper says with a grin.

"What about the sex part, does he know about that?" Percy laughs.

"No," Piper tells him.

"What!" Annabeth asks, since her husband just got Piper to admit something.

"Please don't tell everybody," Piper says, "We weren't planning on it happening, but we fell asleep one night lying on his bed talking, and the next morning it just happened."

"Did you use protection?" Percy asks sternly.

"Not the first time," Piper says sheepishly, "But I'm not pregnant. Trust me."

"Then you've continued to do it?" Annabeth asks curiously.

"Hades yeah, it was too amazing to not," Piper says with a laugh. "So how's married life?" she asks changing the subject to them.

"Great, but we have something to tell you," Annabeth says with a smile.

"You're pregnant!" Piper says excitedly.

"Not exactly," Percy says then goes to the crib and brings Sophia back to the image.

"I don't understand," Piper says. Percy and Annabeth then fill her in on their little miracle.

"Guys, she's beautiful," Piper tells them, "Jason's going to be upset he wasn't here to see her."

"He can IM back later," Percy says then kisses his daughter and wife and says, "Babe, I have to run. I'm teaching sword class today."

"Bye Percy," Piper tells him then she and Annabeth get down to some serious girl talk.

* * *

As Percy is walking back from teaching his class, an IM comes through from Will Solace. "Will, what's up man?" Percy asks when he answers.

"Percy, rumors are flying around there that you're a papa already," Will says.

"Not a rumor buddy," Percy says then tells him about a god bringing their angel to them and he and Annabeth agreeing to accept her as their own. He doesn't tell Will which god, and Will doesn't ask. "So how are you and Apollo?"

"We aren't trying to kill each other if that's what you mean," Will says with a smile. "I'm not sure we'll ever be like we were before."

"Have you and Reyna made any decisions about a relationship," Percy asks.

"Yeah," Will says then nothing more.

"You're gonna leave me hanging?" Percy asks in surprise.

"No, sorry, we're going to give it a try. I moved into her houses," he explains.

"That's great man. Are you going to raise the baby as yours?" Percy asks.

"It's for the best. That protects Reyna's reputation and keeps the little one from not having a daddy as it grows up. I don't have to tell you how hard that is," Will explains.

"So have the two of you…"

"Nosy," Will says with a laugh.

"I was just curious," Percy says with a laugh of his own.

"She says I'm better," Will tells him with a proud grin, "Because I actually love her."

"I'd be willing to bet that she's serious about that," Percy tells him.

"She's an amazing woman Percy," Will continues.

"I know," Percy agrees. "So did you tell her sister that you knocked her up?" he asks thinking that with Hylla's attitude toward men she might not be too pleased about that.

"Actually we told Hylla the truth. She's one of the few people that knows about Dad," Will tells him. "Reyna didn't want to keep that from her and figured she would actually like me better if she knew the truth."

"How'd that work out," Percy asks with a chuckle.

"I'm still a guy," Will says with his own laugh, "But hey, the dogs like me."


	22. Nico's Heartbreak

It's been almost a week since Thalatta returned to the sea. Nothing has happened, but no one is willing to let down their guard. Tyson is meeting up with Briares for lookout duty today. Thalatta is ready to go when they get to the home she shares with her father and grandmother.

"Thalatta this is my friend Briares," Tyson tells her making the introduction.

"It is an honor Briares. My father has told me many wonderful stories of you and your brothers," she says, as she shakes one of his hands.

"Miss Thalatta the honor is mine. I am thankful for the chance to help protect Lord Palaemon's daughter," Briares tells her.

"Do you know my boyfriend Nico di Angelo?" she asks, as they swim toward the first wreck she intends to investigate today.

"We met at camp, when Kronos sent his army through the labyrinth," Briares tells her, "He seems very solemn."

"He is much happier now, especially since meeting Thalatta," Tyson tells Briares, "Nico actually smiles now."

"Would like to see that," Briares says putting his _I don't believe it_ face on.

* * *

When they get to the location, Thalatta starts checking to see if there are any human remains while Tyson and Briares take cover. They have been watching for about two hours when something bigger than a fish swims close to the capsized boat. They don't immediately break cover. Briares sees Thalatta come from inside the wreckage, take notice of whatever has approached the boat, and appear to be having a conversation. Tyson cannot make out the complete shape of the newcomer, but with his hearing it does not take him long at all to pick-up on the conversation.

"Hello," Thalatta says sweetly.

"You should not have returned," the visitor tells her.

"It is my duty to look for survivors or remains," Thalatta says, "Have I done something to offend you? If so I apologize."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to, but it is too late for that," the visitor says then pulls a blade and goes for Thalatta's chest.

Tyson is out of hiding and on his way to Thalatta, as soon as the newcomer says that about not returning, but Briares is actually there first. He grabs the attacker and throws her violently to the ground, as Tyson grabs Thalatta who is unresponsive. He leaves the blade in her chest and races toward camp with her in his arms while Briares handily captures the attacker and follows.

Tyson is furious with the attacker but is more worried about getting Thalatta to help. When they arrive at camp about twenty minutes after the attack, Tyson bellows for help. Many campers come to his aid, including Alexandria Barton, the daughter of Apollo, who always runs when someone needs help. Alex arrives at about the same time as Nico.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Nico screams and tries to help Alex. Before Tyson can answer, Briares comes on shore and throws Bubbles to the sand.

"Did she do this?" Nico asks incensed.

"Yes," Tyson says sadly. As soon as he heard her voice, he realized that it's his fault Bubbles is doing this. It might be Lady Hera's plan but he's the family Bubbles is trying to reclaim, if Chiron's theory is correct.

Nico lunges at Bubbles and starts to strangle her. Her fish tail is flapping on the sand violently trying to knock him off of her. She is throwing large sprays of sand everywhere. If it weren't for Tyson stopping him, he would have killed Bubbles on the spot.

Briares is now helping with Thalatta giving her CPR while Alex gives her nectar and applies pressure to the wound. Several campers have gathered along with Chiron and Mr. D.

"I'm not getting a response," Alex says in an alarmed voice, as she looks up at Chiron. It is about that time that both Palaemon and Leucothea come on shore. Before Palaemon can even ask what happened, Nico pounces on him.

"This is your fault. I told you she should have stayed with me. I could have protected her. This would have never happened," he screams, as he throws punch after punch at Thalatta's father. Percy and Mr. D are the ones that jump in to pull the two of them apart.

"Nico stop, this isn't right," his cousin yells at him, "He didn't want to see her hurt any more than you did."

"Look at her Percy," Nico says collapsing onto the sand in an exhausted heap, "I'm losing her just like my mom, just like Bianca. I can't lose her too. Please father, I can't lose her too."

Neither Alex nor Briares has given up, but nothing seems to be working. Thalatta remains unresponsive lying on the sand. Percy is on his knees behind Nico holding him in his arms trying to comfort him. Palaemon and Leucothea are kneeling on either side of their daughter holding her hands.

No one is looking anywhere but at Thalatta's body, when Hades appears on the beach. He stops when he gets to his son then he takes Nico's hand and has him stand.

"Dad," Nico says breaking down and burying his head into his father's chest, which makes Percy wonder how much company he has there in his dad's robes. "Please don't let her die. I can't bear another death. Why does everyone I love have to die?"

Hades caresses Nico's head then leaves him with Percy and walks over to Palaemon. "Does my son have your daughter's hand?" he asks the boy god.

"My daughter is dead," Palaemon answers weary from the shock of losing his only child.

"Tell me that he does," Hades says.

"Yes," Palaemon says then starts to sob.

Hades places a hand on Palaemon's shoulder then he stops Briares and Alex and has them step aside out of his way. He kneels next to Thalatta and takes one hand in his. He then leans over her and chants something so softly that no one can make out what he says. Finally he kisses the girl's forehead. It appears that nothing has happened, but Hades calls his son over to him. "Show her you want her back." Nico looks at his father a little confused at first then leans over her and kisses her, as if they were sitting alone on the beach. No one but Hades and possibly Nico is expecting anything until Thalatta starts gasping for air. Nico starts to sob again but this time it is with joy.

"Nico," she says in a weak raspy voice.

"Don't talk, you're safe," he tells her, as he holds her in his arms and rocks her.

"Thalatta you are alive," her grandmother says with delight, as she joins Nico at the girl's side.

"Grandmother?" Thalatta says shocked to see her there then she notices everyone gathered around including both her father and Nico's.

"Please don't talk," Nico says again, "I'll tell you everything but please don't speak. Save your strength."

* * *

"So what are we planning to do with this one?" Hades asks stopping in front of Bubbles who is being held on the ground with Tyson's foot on her throat.

"We can't just kill her," Percy says.

"No, we can't do that," Hades agrees not wanting to tell everyone that if Nico had killed the mermaid, he would not have been able to bring Thalatta back. A death already avenged remains a death.

"Um, Uncle Hades," Percy now asks, "She was dead. I mean how could you do that and not…"

Hades leads his nephew away from everyone else before answering his question. "There are certain conditions," he says, "The person must not have crossed over the River Styx, the death cannot have been avenged, and there must be someone there to call them back with love, but the person to call them back cannot be me."

"So if Nico had…" Percy says not finishing the thought. Hades just nods.

"Thank you Uncle. I think you just save Nico too," Percy continues.

"I know I did," Hades says then walks back over to his son.

Nico leaves his girl with her dad and goes to his. "Dad," he says putting his arms around his father, "I don't know what to say. Thank you isn't enough."

"I could not let you suffer another death. You've experienced that too much in your young life," Hades tells him then caresses his son's head.

"I love you Dad," Nico says and continues to hold his father until Palaemon comes over to speak with the two of them.

"Lord Hades, you have my never ending devotion for saving my daughter," Palaemon tells the god of the Underworld.

"Our children deserve the chance to love one another for a lifetime," Hades says.

"Nico, I will give you my daughter's hand as promised, but I still believe you are too young now," Thalatta's father continues.

"We agree sir. We can wait a couple of years but then we will be married," Nico tells him.

"That is acceptable, as long as she still wishes it when the time comes," Palaemon says.

"Yes of course my Lord. I would never force her to marry me if she did not want it," Nico says then goes back the Thalatta who is now sitting up on the beach.

* * *

Percy goes over to Chiron and Mr. D and asks, "What should we do with Bubbles?"

"I will take her to the Counsel and have her fate decided. She is most fortunate that the girl survived," Mr. D tells them.

"She shouldn't get off too light because of that. It was not on her that Thalatta survived and we all know it," Percy tells them, as he looks over at Bubbles still lying on the sand with Tyson's foot at her throat.

"She will pay," Chiron assures Percy, "Just not with her life."

"What about Hera?" Percy continues.

"I doubt anything will happen to her. Even if the mermaid accuses her, she is a goddess. However, she will not try to harm Thalatta again. I will make her swear on the River Styx to never do anything that would interfere with the girl's happiness ever again," Mr. D explains.

"Thank you Mr. D," Percy says, "You've actually been _pretty nice_ when it comes the Thalatta."

"I'm _pretty nice_ when it comes to everyone, Mr. Johnson," Mr. D says with a smile then goes over to speak with Leucothea.


	23. Pluto's Not a Happy Camper

"I love you Frank," Hazel says softly, as she runs her fingernails down his back.

"So you're not upset, I mean that we just…" he asks softly.

"No, I really enjoyed it," she says.

"I'm upset," a voice says very close to Frank's ear.

"Yipe," Frank squeaks in horror, as he realizes that Pluto is right next to him, and he's naked on top of his daughter.

Hazel starts freaking out, "Dad! What the…What are you…"

"Get off of my daughter," Pluto rages and strikes Frank knocking him past Nico's bed.

Frank's instincts take over and he turns into a rhino. He lowers his head like he ready to charge then Hazel pulls the sheet over her and jumps between her boyfriend and her father. "Dad, please don't do anything to hurt Frank," she says trying to stay calm since obviously neither one of them is calm.

"Mars, get you pugnacious ass down her right now," Pluto yells toward the roof.

The door swings open a few seconds later, and Mars comes strolling into Hades cabin. "And why did you call me to this retched Greek camp?" he asks with grin on his face.

"Because you retched Roman spawn just had sex with my precious, innocent Roman daughter," Pluto says angrily.

"Rhino boy," Mars says looking at his son, "Looks like you've taken pretty well to your mom's gift."

Frank doesn't trust Pluto, or his dad for that matter, enough to change his form. Instead he finds himself preparing to charge.

"Calm yourself down Frank. That's no way to show your girl how much you enjoyed it," his dad says.

"You're not my dad," the rhino says.

"You're a sharp one," Ares says. "I can't stand being here in that form. It makes my skin crawl."

"Do something about your son or I will," Pluto says, "And trust me, you won't like what I do."

"Calm down Death Breath. They're just a couple of kids havin' a little fun," Ares says with a chuckle.

"You will not think this is funny when I turn your son into Dog Chow for Cerberus," Pluto tells him in all seriousness.

"Boy I suggest you change yourself back. I think ole Pluto here might actually take you home as a pet if you don't," Ares suggests.

It takes another couple of seconds for Frank to make up his mind, but then he changes back and pulls Hazel and the sheet closer to him, so he can cover up. Once he's got the sheet around him, he takes his hand and moves Hazel around behind him to protect her.

"How dare you," Pluto tells him.

"Dad, it was my…"

"Lord Pluto, I love your daughter. I'm prepared to ask for her hand in marriage," Frank says trying to be honorable, but, as scared as he is right this second, it's a little hard to do.

"Over my dead body," Pluto bellows.

"Now you've done it boy," Ares says with a snicker, "He ain't never gonna die."

"You're not helping," Frank tells Ares, "Maybe you should bring my dad back."

"Damn it boy, you're just trying to make me break out in hives or something," Mars says then scratches at his neck.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Lord Pluto. Hazel and I just love each other so much," Frank says trying again to explain himself to his girl's dad.

"I thought I made myself clear that you having sex with my daughter was not allowed," Hazel's dad continues.

"Yes sir," Frank says.

"Dad," Hazel says poking her head around Frank's shoulder, "What…What are you doing here?"

"Hades had to save Thalatta for Nico's sake," he explains.

"What?" Frank asks since they were too busy fooling around to hear the commotion and know anything was wrong.

"Is she OK?" Hazel asks.

"Well she was dead, but she'll be fine now," Pluto tells them.

"I should go find them," Hazel says then tries to reach for her clothes.

"No you should stay here and face your punishment for disobeying me," her father says sternly.

"Dad please, I'm like almost 70 years old," she says trying to get him to buy that.

"No you are not," he scolds.

"Come on Uncle, what's the harm in a little sex," Mars asks, "It'll make a man of him."

"I do not need your son making a man of himself with my little girl," Pluto tells his nephew.

"For our sake, you act like she's six," Mars tells him then scratches at his neck again. "Boy I'm sorry but I gotta change."

"So you would approve of one of your daughters having sex before marriage," Pluto asks Mars.

"Got at least one that does it all the time," Ares says. "That's much better," he continues then runs his fingertips over where Mars was just scratching.

"If you don't punish the boy," Pluto starts again.

"What do you expect me to do, spank him or something?" Ares asks.

"No, but something must be done."

"How about we make them both scrub the toilets in the camp bathhouse?" Ares suggest.

"I think I'd rather be spanked," Frank says with a grimace.

"Then that will be the punishment cleaning the toilets," Pluto says, "Now get dressed."

"Are we done?" Ares now asks, "I was a little busy with my girl."

"Are you sure you weren't the boy's father?" Pluto asks Ares.

"I'm sure," Ares says with a grin then he's gone.


	24. You're Fine I Promise

"Do you remember anything?" Nico asks her once she is settled in her bed in the Dionysus cabin.

"Nothing that I understand," she says looking from her boyfriend to her father to her grandmother. "I was just about finished with the first wreckage site, when I heard a noise. I got out in open water, there was a mermaid. Mermaids have always been so nice, but this one was different. I don't even remember what she said exactly. She came at me, and the next thing I really remember is being in this strange waiting room. Everyone there was just sitting or standing around, but I was getting special treatment for some reason. There was this man in a fancy suit and stinky cologne. He led me straight to an elevator, but then he got a phone call. After that he told me to go back over and have a seat. He said I had to wait. The next thing I remember was you kissing me, and I wanted to be with you so badly then I woke up."

"I can explain a little bit of that," Nico says then kisses her. "The mermaid that attacked you was Bubbles."

"You mean Tyson's former girlfriend, the same one that went after Shelly?" she asks.

"Yes, she was probably working for Hera in order to get Tyson back. She stabbed you in the chest. Tyson brought you back to camp, as quickly as he could, and Briares got Bubbles, but they were too late," Nico continues.

"You mean I was dead?" she says softly.

"Yes, that was when you got to the waiting room. The man in the suit was Charon. He's the ferryman that takes souls over the River Styx. Being a demigod, you would have gotten special treatment. Some of the ones waiting have been there hundreds maybe even thousands of years. I cried out to my father to save you. My guess is he called Charon and told him to make you wait. If you had crossed the river he wouldn't have been allowed to bring you back," Nico explains.

Thalatta sits quietly letting it all soak in, she was dead and Hades brought her back.

"All that matters is that you are here and safe," her father tells her then kisses her forehead.

"How are you feeling," Leukothea asks, as she gently puts her hand on her granddaugther's.

"I'm very tired," Thalatta says. "And sore right here," she indicates by placing her hand over the right side of her chest.

"You should get some sleep," Nico says kissing her again.

"You'll stay with me?" she asks taking his hand.

"I'll be right here beside you forever," Nico says, "Your father has promised me your hand."

"Dad, is that right? Have you agreed to Nico becoming my husband some day?"

"Yes, when you are both a little older," Palaemon says.

"Thank you father," she says reaching her free hand to him.

"I would not have you if it were not for Nico and his father. He loves you much as I loved your mother. If you wish to be together, I approve," he says kissing her forehead.

"What is going to happen to the mermaid?" Thalatta asks.

"Dionysus has taken her to Olympus. Your grandmother and I are going there now. We will make certain you receive justice and she will never be able to hurt you again," her father tells her. "Nico will stay with you while we are gone."

"I love both of you very much," Thalatta tells her parents.

Once Palaemon and Leukothea have gone to Olympus, Nico kisses his girl again. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"No," she says then scoots over just a little. "I want you to be right here when I wake up," she says with a smile, as she pats the bed next to her. Nico climbs into bed next to her and puts his arms around her.

"You're cold," she says softly.

"I was scared," he tells her, "But everything is fine now."

"I'm fine, you said so yourself. I'm safe in the arms of the boy who loves me."


	25. It's Over I'm Sorry

Tyson is sitting on the end of the dock looking out over the water trying to decide what he should do. This entire thing with Bubbles has been a complete disaster. Thalatta almost died, well no almost about it, she did die. If Nico's dad hadn't been able to bring her back, well he doesn't really want to think about that.

"General," Shelly says softly, as she surfaces at his feet.

"Hi," he says trying not to sound depressed but failing at it.

"May I sit with you?" she asks. He nods his head without speaking.

"Lord Dionysus was looking for you earlier," she says, when she sits down next to him.

"He found me," he says still looking over the water.

"Have they made a decision, the Council I mean?" she asks.

"No they are going to have a hearing," he says, "I have to go tell them what happened."

"None of this is your fault," she says with a gentle smile.

"All of it is my fault," he tells her, "If not involved with Bubbles, if faster getting to Thalatta today, if faster getting her to camp…"

"No one could have gotten her here any faster, and Bubbles is responsible for her decision and her actions," she tells him.

"But I am the one that made her mad," he insists.

"Do you wish you had not met me?" she asks getting a little afraid to hear the answer.

"Everyone would be better off if I had not. I should have gone home after the wedding," he says still looking out over the water.

"I would not have been better off," she says, as tears run down her cheeks. He doesn't respond to that. "Are you thinking of leaving?" she asks.

"Yes, I want to stay and be with Percy a little longer, but I made such of mess of everything," he says.

"No one else at camp blames you. Percy and Annabeth will be sad if you go. I will be sad if you go," she tells him softly.

"You will be better off when I am gone," he insists.

"So you will not see me any longer?" she asks now crying.

"I am sorry," he says finally looking at her, "But that is the way it has to be."

"Goodbye then General, please always remember how much I love you," she says then stands and walks away from him still crying.

* * *

Shelly doesn't know what to do. She hopes that maybe Percy and Annabeth can talk with Tyson, get him to change his mind. When she gets to the door of cabin three, she is still crying. After a soft knock, Annabeth is the one that opens the door.

"Shelly, what is it? Has something else happened?"

"Lady Annabeth, Tyson says we cannot see one another any longer," Shelly says now sobbing in Annabeth's arms.

"Why?" Annabeth asks, as she caresses the naiad's head.

"He blames himself for everything that has happened. He is planning to return to Lord Poseidon's palace and says we cannot continue to date," she tells Annabeth.

"Percy," Annabeth calls out softly, since he's in the bedroom putting the baby down for a nap.

"What is it?" he asks coming out into the main area.

"Tyson broke it off with Shelly. He says what happened to Thalatta is his fault, and he's planning to return home.

"Where is he?" Percy asks anxiously.

"On the dock," Shelly tells him then continues to cry in Annabeth's arms.

* * *

Percy heads down to the dock, but Tyson is no longer there. He worries that Tyson might have left but then decides his brother would never leave without saying goodbye, so he starts to look for him. He decides to head to the stables first. Sure enough, Tyson is there feeding the pegasi sugar cubes. They still aren't all comfortable around Tyson, but that doesn't stop them from taking his sugar.

"Hey big guy," Percy says, as he joins his brother.

"I am leaving Percy," Tyson says looking at the horse he's feeding instead of his brother.

"No you're not leaving," Percy tells him, as if it's his decision not Tyson's.

"I have caused too much trouble."

"The only trouble you've caused is the heartbreak you're putting Shelly through right now," his brother tells him.

"It is for the best," he explains.

"Just because you're last girlfriend is a psycho does not mean you need to break things off with Shelly. She's a good person or nymph or whatever," Percy says.

"She is a good person and I only brought her pain. That is why she is better off," Tyson insists.

"Look, I can't force you to keep seeing Shelly, but Annabeth and I want you to stay a little longer. We love you and Sophia needs her Uncle Tyson," Percy tells him.

"Sophia has you for a dad. She doesn't need me," Tyson says pulling more sugar from his pocket.

"She needs everybody Tyson, especially her favorite Uncle," Percy says putting his hand on his brother's elbow. Tyson shrugs his huge shoulders.

"I guess I can stay a little longer, but it's over with Shelly," he tells his brother then brushes the sugar from his hand.

"I think you're making a mistake there, but it's your decision," Percy says then leads him back toward home.


	26. The Council Decides

Bubbles sits shackled before the council when Tyson enters the great room. All of the Gods are present, as well as Palaemon, Leukothea and Hades. Dionysus is just getting ready to start his opening statement, so Tyson stands back until they ask for him to speak. He gets a warm smile from his father and Lord Hephaestus, but none of the other gods even acknowledge he's in the room. Lady Athena has not yet looked up from her book. Hermes is busy with his phone. Apollo and Artemis are arguing in some sort of twin speak sign language. Zeus is watching his brother Hades suspiciously, Ares and Aphrodite are making goo-goo eyes at each other and Lady Hera is shooting daggers with her eyes at Lady Leukothea.

"I called this emergency meeting because this mermaid has carried out an egregious act against an innocent demigod. We believe she has actually attached Thalatta, daughter of Palaemon twice. The first time there were no witnesses. The girl would have died if the dolphins and hippocampi had not gotten her to Camp Half-Blood when they did. Today, she was attacked again. If it were not for Hades and his son Nico, she would be dead," Dionysus explains.

"What exactly did Hades do?" Zeus asks.

"He was able to bring her back," Dionysus answers not wanting to go into detail.

"So you were defying death?" Zeus accuses.

"I did nothing more than my powers will allow. The rules were not broken. If I were you, I would be wondering who was directing the mermaid in her actions. That is your rule breaker," Hades says looking at his sister Hera, as he says it.

"Are you accusing someone on this council of trying to murder the girl?" Zeus continues.

"I am asking you to listen to the facts then decide," his brother says leaving it at that.

Dionysus continues with his opening, "We believe that the mermaid was involved in this plot because she was trying to win back the affections of General Tyson. She had previously attacked the naiad he began dating this summer at camp."

"You don't think I had anything to do with this?" Aphrodite asks insulted.

"No doll face, Dionysus knows better than to accuse my girl of something like that," Ares says with a wicked grin on his face. Hephaestus shifts in his seat and rolls his eyes.

"No Aphrodite, I do not believe you were involved," Dionysus tells her.

"I prefer Tyson and Shelly anyway. I would never try to put this hateful mermaid with such a gentle Cyclops," Aphrodite explains.

Tyson looks at Aphrodite from across the room thinking _get used to Tyson and nobody lady_.

"I believe that when Bubbles attacked Shelly, she did that on her own. It was the sort of thing a jealous former girlfriend would do, but I believe that it caught the attention of one who had recently noticed that Palaemon had a daughter who was on her own for long periods of time. Someone who has never gotten over Lady Leukothea, Ino, taking me in as an infant," Dionysus is saying when he is interrupted again.

"How dare you," Hera says loudly.

"Bubbles," Poseidon asks, speaking for the first time, "Why did you attack Thalatta?"

"I wanted Tyson to love me again. I wanted him back," Bubbles answers.

"Did someone, anyone, suggest that by attacking Lord Palaemon's daughter you would win Tyson back?" Poseidon continues.

Bubbles looks at Lady Hera but is afraid of speak.

"I asked you a question," Poseidon snaps at her.

"My Lord, I am afraid," she tells him truthfully.

"You attacked, apparently killed, the innocent daughter of a god. You should be more afraid to not answer my question," the Lord of the Sea tells her.

"Lady Hera came to me after I attacked that hateful naiad. She told me I should be with Tyson and she would help me, if I would do here a little favor. I didn't want to hurt anyone at least no one but Shelly, but Tyson is mine. I know he loves me. He's just a little confused. He doesn't realize that he still loves me. He doesn't know that I have changed," she explains.

"You've changed alright," Tyson says angrily.

"I have changed. I want to do what you want to do. I want to make you happy," Bubbles says now looking over her shoulder at Tyson.

"It's over. I told you that," Tyson says then looks down at the floor.

"Do you have something to say about what the mermaid just told us?" Zeus asks his wife.

"She's obviously lying. Why would I care to help a mermaid?" Hera says disgusted.

"She was just a weapon. Someone you could use to hurt me," Lady Leukothea says speaking for the first time since Tyson entered the room.

"That is such old news, Ino," Hera says.

"Obviously it is not old enough for you to call me by my immortal name. You still think of me as the woman you drove mad," Leukothea replies.

"You have no proof that I was involved in that matter either. You want someone to blame for killing yourself and your son. Maybe you should blame Dionysus. After all he is the god of madness. Since I had nothing to do with your prior situation, I would have no reason to be involved in this matter," Hera defends.

"There was no decision made on the prior matter," Zeus says defending his wife, like he always does. "That leaves no proof that Hera was involved. In any case, Ino and Melicertes were given immortality. As for today, Thalatta's death was righted by Hades. We only need to address the mermaid. Palaemon what would you like to see happen?"

"Even though Thalatta was saved by Lord Hades, she did kill my daughter. She cannot ever be allowed free in the oceans again," Palaemon says.

"Does anyone else have a comment?" Zeus asks.

"I would like to speak," Hades says then stands. "My son Nico and Thalatta are in love with one another. Thalatta is a gentle and loving person and she loves my son. I believe you can all appreciate how special that is for _my_ son to have found someone he loves who truly loves him. If you allow this creature anywhere near open water, I fear my son will take offense with that and try to handle the matter himself. Nico has proven himself to Olympus. He has done his part in the fight against both Kronos and Gaea. He deserves to have all of you do the right thing by him now and punish the mermaid in such a way that she can never hurt anyone again."

Poseidon stands and walks over to the aquarium that holds the Ophiotaurus. "Hello Bessie," he says with a chuckle.

"You know how much I hate that my Lord," Bessie imparts on him. Of course everyone else just hears moo.

"How would you like some company, maybe a little female companionship?" Poseidon asks.

"Moo," he says with a nod.

Poseidon returns to his throne and takes a seat then he looks at his brother Hades and asks, "She can live out her days with the Ophiotaurus. She will have no contact with anyone else ever again. Is that acceptable my brother?"

"Be girlfriend to that cow," Bubbles yells in disgust.

"Well we could put you to death for three attacks on the innocent," Athena says acknowledging for the first time that she was even paying attention.

"Please no," Bubbles says lowering her eyes.

"A vote," Zeus says.

"Wait my brother," Hades says, "Before we vote on the mermaid, I want Hera to swear on the River Styx that she will never attempt in any way to hurt any more demigods."

"How dare you continue to imply that I…"

"Just shut up and swear," her husband tells her.

Hera glares at her husband, then her brother, but it's clear she isn't going to get out of this. She crosses her arms then says, "Fine, I swear on the River Styx."

"That I will never attempt to hurt another demigod," Hades continues.

"That I will never attempt to hurt another demigod, like I ever have," she finishes.

"Now we may vote brother," Hades says turning the floor back over to Zeus.

"All those in favor of holding Bubbles here in the Ophiotaurus' tank for the rest of her life," he says.

"Aye."

"It is unanimous," Zeus says then has the guards enter and drag Bubbles to the tank.

"Tyson I love you. I'm sorry," Bubbles yells back across the room then she is thrown into the tank.

"Moo," Bessie says then pulls Bubbles away with him.

"Are we done?" Hermes asks impatiently.

"It's good to see you too little brother," Apollo says with a laugh.

"Unlike some of you, I have work to do," Hermes says.

"Meeting adjourned," Zeus says. Tyson turns away, as several of the gods are preparing to leave. When he looks back up, his father is standing in front of him.

"I understand that you have broken off your relationship with the naiad because of all of this," his dad says.

"It is my fault all of this happened," Tyson says sadly.

"No, this is not your fault. I do not want to see you alone for your whole life. If you love this girl and she loves you, I want you to be with her," his dad continues.

"My heart feels responsible," Tyson says, as tears stream from his big brown eye.

"Your heart would my sweet, gentle Tyson. That just shows how caring you are and how much you have to offer a wife and children. I want that for you. You have more time at camp. I want you to think about what I am telling you."

"Yes father," Tyson says then hugs his dad.

"Give Sophia a kiss from grandpa," his dad says with a smile.

"I will," Tyson agrees then heads back to camp.

"Should I get involved," Aphrodite now asks since she was eavesdropping.

"No, they are already in love. He just needs to get his head straight," Poseidon tells her.

"I could charmspeak him into reason," she offers.

"Why don't we give him a little more time to fix this on his own," he says.

"Just a little," she says with a smile then heads back to Ares.

"Lord Palaemon, Lady Leukothea it is good to see both of you again. Please wish your daughter my best," Poseidon tells Thalatta's parents.

"Thank you my Lord," Leukothea says.

"Your boys have become close to my daughter. They have taken her in and protected her. Without Tyson being with her today, we would no longer have her. I cannot tell you how much that means," Palaemon says with a bow.

"All of our children are very special and should be cherished," Poseidon says, "I trust I'll see you at your daughter's wedding to Nico di Angelo someday soon."

"Just not too soon," Palaemon says then shakes his hand in good-bye.


	27. Latrine Duty

"This sucks! I'm really sorry I got you into it."

"We did it together," Frank says looking at his girl.

"But your dad wouldn't have done anything about it if my dad hadn't insisted," Hazel says trying hard to talk and breathe through her mouth at the same time.

"How are we ever going to get this clean? Your dad said they had to be sparkling when he got back from Olympus," he says looking hopelessly at the years of crud built up around the toilets.

"Can you think of any animals that clean really fast?" she asks with a smile.

"I think we're out of luck," he says then grabs a bottle of cleaner and starts to spray the toilets in the girl's bathroom.

"Hey Frank," she says grabbing the other bottle of cleaner, "I love you." Frank smiles and keeps spraying.

* * *

"What are the two of you doing," Clarisse asks a little startled to find Frank in the girl's bathroom.

"Cleaning the bathroom what does it look like," her brother says.

"OK, what did you get caught doing?" his sister asks with a grin on her face knowing this has to be a punishment.

"Pluto caught us in bed together," he says, "then he got Dad down here and well…"

"Damn Frank don't you know how to do it and not get caught," Clarisse asks with a laugh.

"Apparently not, it was our first time," he says continuing to scrub.

"Chris and I do it all the time and Dad doesn't have any idea," she brags.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Frank tells her, "Just 'cause he hasn't caught you doesn't mean he doesn't know what you're doing."

"Well I guess it's a good thing Ares is my dad and not Mars," Clarisse says then turns to leave.

"I wouldn't be so smug there Princess," a voice says from the doorway.

"Dad," Clarisse says in shock.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Ares asks with that _you're in for it now_ grin on his face.

"He's my fiancée and I'm not really sure Dad," Clarisse tells him.

"Well you need to go find him 'cause I have a couple more brushes here with your names on them," he tells her bringing the brushes around from behind his back.

"Dad you can't be serious," she says stomping her foot, "I'm 18 now."

"But you weren't when you and Chris starts fooling around now were you?" her dad says still grinning, "Now go find Chris before I get Hermes down here to do it."

"This is your fault," Clarisse snarls at her brother, "If you hadn't been so stupid as to get caught."

"Sorry," Frank says honestly feeling bad that Clarisse is now in trouble too.

"You missed a spot," Ares says pointing at the wall Frank was just scrubbing.

* * *

"It's about time you got back," Ares says when his daughter and Chris finally get back to the bathhouse for cleaning duty.

"I was only gone five minutes," Clarisse mutters, as she grabs the brush from her dad's hand.

"Cheer up Princess," her dad says then swats her butt with the other brush, as she goes past him.

"Lord Ares, can't we talk about this. Clarisse and I are both 18, and we are engaged," Chris says knowing how bad it smells in those bathrooms.

"If you want to talk about this, talk to the guy in the bathroom," Ares says handing him the other brush.

Chris pokes his head inside then lets out an _oh gods_ moan.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Well when my brother Ares here told me what you've been up to with his daughter, I wanted to come and let you know I completely agree with you cleaning these bathrooms," Hermes tells his son.

"But Dad, we're grown," Chris pleads.

"Don't start, you are supposed to be setting a better example for your younger siblings," his dad says sternly. "After what your brother…. Well I need my older children to be setting a better example."

"Chrisss isss a sssweet boy," Martha says trying to stick up for the boy.

"He sssetsss a better example than your twinsss," George agrees.

"Nobody asked the two of you," Hermes tells his phone, "A few pranks aren't going to get a girl pregnant."

"Like you can talk about that," Chris mumbles, as he starts to scrub.

"What was that?" Hermes snaps.

"Nothing Father," Chris says then looks at his girl who has taken her bandanna off her head and put it over her face. "Sorry," he mouths to her. She nods then turns back to scrubbing.

* * *

When Pluto returns to check on the progress in the bathrooms, the kids have moved on to the boy's side of the building, but Hermes and Ares are still standing outside to make sure none of the kids tries to skip out.

"What are you doing here?" Pluto asks Hermes.

"Making sure Chris does a good job," Hermes says with a smile.

"So you're punishing Chris and Clarisse too?" Pluto asks looking at Ares.

"Well she started getting a little smug about thinking she was pulling one over on me, and I couldn't allow that," Ares says with a smile.

"Did they finish the other side already?" Pluto continues.

"Yeah, but a couple of girls just went in there, so I wouldn't check it out just now," Hermes says with a laugh.

"Can you imagine going in to take a pee and Hades comes walking in on you," Ares says laughing so loud you can probably hear him all over camp.

"Nightmares for the rest of your life," Hermes laughs.

"Why stop at death," Pluto says and joins his nephews in a good laugh.

"I'm glad they think this is so funny," Clarisse says at hearing their fathers having a great old time just outside the door.

"Six years from now we might think it's pretty funny too," Chris tells his girl. Clarisse just glares at him. "OK, ten years," he says with a chuckle.

"I hope you don't hate us for this," Hazel says to Frank's sister.

"No I don't hate you," Clarisse says, "I take responsibility for my own actions."

"I really am sorry though," Frank says, "He would have never done anything to the two of you if we hadn't gotten caught."

"Knowing Ares, he's always been planning something," Chris says.

"Yeah, Dad is definitely a do as I say and not as I do kind of person," Clarisse agrees.

"I can hear you!" Ares bellows from outside.

"It's true Dad and you know it," his daughter yells back out.

* * *

"Well I must say that these bathrooms have never looked so good," Hermes says when the kids are finally finished.

"When have you ever seen the bathrooms here at camp?" Chris asks his dad.

"Haven't but I'm sure they've never looked this good," his dad says then claps him on the back.

"Now, I trust that you will remember this experience the next time you get the urge to have sex with my daughter," Pluto says looking right at Frank.

"Yes sir. I will sir," Frank says stammering and praying Lord Pluto will just leave now.

"There are plenty more nasty things around here to be cleaned," Ares says looking at Hazel.

"Yes Lord Ares, we understand," she says embarrassed.

"Can we go now?" Clarisse asks her dad.

"Yes, go have some fun now," Ares tells her, as she grabs Chris' hand and starts to leave.

"But no more sex till the wedding," Hermes calls after them.

"Dad!" Chris says turning back towards his father.

"You wanted me to be involved. I'm involved," his dad says with a grin.

"Suddenly I wish Apollo was my dad," Chris whispers to his girl.

"Heard that," Hermes calls after him.


	28. Those Stolls Have Done It How

"Wow you stink," Tate says when Chris enters cabin eleven.

"You'd stink too if you spent the entire evening cleaning the bathhouse," Chris says, as he pulls his shirt off.

"Maybe you should just throw your clothes away man, those are never gonna smell clean again," his brother continues.

Chris strips down to his underwear and tosses his clothes out the cabin window then heads in for a long shower. When he emerges in fresh clothes, his brother Tate asks, "Why exactly were you cleaning the bathhouse anyway?"

"Ares and Dad were mad at me and Clarisse for having sex," Chris tells him.

"Why now, I mean you've been doing that for more than a year," Tate says with a smile.

"Long story," Chris says.

"So Dad was here?" Tate asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Is there any chance he took Travis and Connor someplace because I've been looking for them all afternoon," his brother tells him.

"He was watching us at the bathhouse most of the evening, but he was also at the council meeting, so who knows with Dad. He can be twenty places at one time," Chris says. "I'm sure they're around here someplace up to no good."

"If you see them, tell them I'm looking for them," Tate says then heads out to search some more.

* * *

Chris doesn't think anything more about his missing brothers until curfew rolls around and they have not come home. Chris and Tate ask all of their siblings if they have seen the Stolls, but no one has seen them since breakfast. "I'm concerned," Tate says, "No matter what trouble they're getting into, they never miss curfew."

"They probably got caught up in a good prank and lost track of time," another Hermes camper suggests.

"What do you think? Should we call Dad?" Chris asks.

"If something is really wrong, they could be in serious trouble. If nothing is wrong they'll get in trouble with Dad for missing curfew. Yeah, I say we call Dad," Tate says with a grin.

* * *

Chris runs over to cabin three and asks to use Percy's rainbow thing to call his dad.

"Didn't you get enough of him earlier," Tyson asks with a snicker, since the entire camp knows about the bathroom cleaning crew.

"More than enough, but Travis and Connor have been missing all afternoon, and they didn't come home at curfew," Chris explains.

"You don't really think they could be in trouble do you?" Annabeth asks, as she sits rocking Sophia.

"Knowing those two, it's really hard to say, but if they are in trouble and I don't call Dad…"

"Yeah you should call," Percy agrees and takes Chris into their bedroom.

* * *

When the message goes through, Hermes is standing at a desk looking at tons of boxes, "Dad," Chris says getting his attention.

"Chris, miss me already?" his dad says with a laugh.

"Sure Dad, I mean you've got 18 years to make up for, but I called for another reason," his son explains.

"What?" Hermes says now looking at his boy directly.

"Travis and Connor are missing," Chris says hoping his dad doesn't take off on him about watching them.

"What do you mean missing?" Hermes asks concerned.

"Tate's been looking for them all afternoon. No one we've talked to has seen them since before lunch, and they didn't come home for curfew," Chris explains.

"I'll be right there," Hermes says then the message ends.

Chris turns to leave and finds his dad standing in the doorway of Percy and Annabeth's bedroom.

"You didn't have to come here. I was going back home," Chris says.

"I just pinged on your signal from the IM," his dad says then goes out into the main room with everyone else.

"Lord Hermes," Percy says, "It's good to see you. If you need any help finding Travis and Conner let us know."

"If those two are off messing around someplace I swear to me they will be grounded for the rest of their lives," Hermes says. "I'll let you know Percy. Thank you."

* * *

Hermes and his kids spend about an hour discussing all of the places the kids have already checked. He has had Martha and George trying to find the boys using their tracking abilities, but so far they have come up empty.

"No one knows what they've been up to lately?" Hermes asks, "You won't be in trouble if you just tell me."

Samantha eventually raises her hand.

"Yes sweetheart," Hermes says kneeling in front of his seven year old daughter, "Do you know something about your brothers?"

"They've been playing out beyond Zeus' Fist, in the woods way past Juniper's tree. They said they were going out there after Latin class today," she tells him.

"Thank you Samantha," her father says then kisses her cheek.

"Did you check out there?" he asks Tate.

"I was out by Zeus' First this afternoon, but I didn't go deep into the woods. I never figured they would have the balls… sorry Dad, nerve to go that deep," Tate explains.

"We need to go out that way, but I'd better have Dionysus call off the Harpies," Hermes tells them. Meet me at the opening to the woods by the creek in twenty minutes."

"Yes Dad," Tate says.

"Chris, I want you to come with me," their dad says heading for the door.

Once Chris and Hermes are out of the cabin, Hermes says, "I appreciate you calling me on this."

"It's not like Travis and Connor to miss curfew no matter what they're doing," his son says.

"What I mean is, I'm glad you're not mad at me for earlier."

"I hated cleaning those bathrooms Dad, but to be honest, I appreciate the fact that you were here, that you cared enough to punish me in person," Chris says, as they walk toward the big house.

"I've really messed up. I realize that. If I had been a better dad, Luke would still be here with us. I almost lost both of you because I was never here. I'm still really busy, but I'm trying to do better," his dad tells him.

"Maybe if you could just drop in for dinner sometimes…I mean I know you don't eat, but you could talk with each of us a few minutes, see what we're doing," Chris tells him, as they reach the porch.

"I'll try," Hermes says then heads inside.

"Anybody here?" Hermes calls out.

Dionysus comes from his private quarters to greet his brother. "Little late for a visit isn't it?"

"Two of my boys are missing," Hermes says showing real concern.

"What a shame," Mr. D says, "Only two."

"This is serious, D," Hermes says unamused at his brother's joking.

"Sorry," Dionysus says, "What can I do?"

"For starters call off the Harpies tonight," his brother says.

"Done," Dionysus agrees.

Chiron now comes from his private quarters looking like he must have already gone to bed for the night. Hermes is a little surprised when Iris follows him out closing up her robe.

"What is wrong?" Chiron asks concerned.

"Travis and Conner are missing. The boys have been looking for them all day and they missed curfew," Hermes explains.

"Have you tried to message them?" Iris asks.

"Tate didn't say anything about trying that, but I'm sure he must have," Chris answers.

"Let me try," Iris says holding out her hand palm side up. When a rainbow appears, she says, "Travis or Connor Stoll, Camp Half-Blood." Nothing happens. She repeats her call but says Long Island this time extending her search. When she still gets no response, she calls out to Fleecy back at R.O.F.L. She asks Fleecy try to locate the boys and get back to them if anything turns up.

"I appreciate your help Iris," Hermes tells her, "George and Martha have been trying without luck as well. We're heading out to the woods beyond Zeus' Fist. My daughter Samantha thought they might have been playing out there."

"I'll gather some senior campers and meet you out there," Chiron says then kisses Iris before he heads out with Hermes and Chris.

"Well, well, well," Hermes says to the centaur with a grin.

"Don't start with me, Lord Hermes. I'm still your uncle," Chiron tells him trotting off toward the cabins.

* * *

When Hermes and Chris arrive at Zeus' Fist, Juniper squeals to Grover that someone is outside of their nest. Grover peers over the side and sees Chris and Hermes through the light of their torch. "Lord Hermes?" Grover calls down to him, "Is there a problem?"

"Grover have you seen my twins today?" Hermes calls back up to the satyr.

"Not since just after breakfast, my Lord," he replies, "Are they missing?"

"Yes," the god calls back up.

"I shall help you look for them," Grover says.

"Grover, we're not finished," Juniper says a little irritated.

"We'll finish we I get back," Grover says then Juniper giggles. After a few more seconds, Grover levitates down to the ground with Hermes and Chris.

"Samantha thought they were playing out this way deeper in the woods," Chris asks, "Is there anything interesting that might have caught their attention."

"No, but we should look. Juniper and I have been hearing some unusual noises from deep in the woods lately," Grover explains.

It's not long after the first three start their search, until they are joined by Percy, Leo, Butch, Tyson, Mitchell, Malcolm, Dakota, Pollux, Frank, Nico and some others. "How'd you find us," Chris asks Percy.

"Juniper told us which way you came," Percy explains, "And we heard you calling for them. Still no sign?"

"Afraid not," Grover says, "Maybe we should split up."

"Yeah, OK, Butch and Tyson you come with me," Percy says heading off to the left.

"Frank, Nico, I guess you two come with me," Leo says using his own torchlight hands to light the way.

"I guess we'll go this way," Malcolm says to Mitchell, Dakota, and Pollux pointing toward the right.

"We'll keep going the way we were headed," Hermes says when he is stopped by Tyson's voice.

"Over here, I found something."

All of the guys start running in that direction practically bumping into each other.

Percy tries to grab Hermes before he can get to the boys but he's not successful, after all Hermes is a runner.

"Travis, Conner," their father says kneeling down in front of them or what looks like a couple of statues of them.

"Is that really them?" Leo asks. Hermes places his hand on the chest of each statue and nods his head sadly.

"You don't think Medusa is back again do you?" Grover asks with dread remembering the last time he, Percy, and Annabeth took her out of their misery.

"How could she be," Percy says, "Hades finished his inventory of the Underwold."

"Well there is a slight margin for error, but it's too soon for her to have reformed," Nico says. "There has to be some other explanation for this."

"Are they alive," Chris says softly kneeling beside his brothers.

"I think so, but I have no idea how to get them out of this predicament," Hermes says scratching his head.

"We need to figure out what happened. That's the only way we're going to reverse it," Percy tells them. "Lord Hermes, Chiron," Percy continues, as Chiron has now arrived with a couple more campers, "Besides Medusa how has anyone been turned to stone?"

"Besides Medusa, it hasn't happened many times," Hermes says.

"Artemis and Apollo have done it once, but I can't believe they would have done this," Chiron says.

"They'd better not have," Hermes says pissed at even the thought of his older siblings doing this to his boys.

"Are there other cases?" Chris asks, "Aunt Artemis doesn't like boys but…"

"Well there was one other case, as I recall, but that was done by Zeus himself. I seriously doubt his grandson's pissed him off that badly, although…"

"Father would not punish my boys the way he did the Cercopes," Hermes says believing this is more farfetched then thinking Artie and Apollo could be responsible.

"What are we going to do?" Chris asks worried that his brothers, pains in the ass as they are, might be gone forever.

"They're too heavy to move," Malcolm says giving Travis a push to see how much he weighs.

"Not for me," Tyson says, grabbing Travis under one arm and Connor under the other.

"Let's take them to the big house tonight and put them in the sick room. The sight of them might be too disturbing for their siblings," Chiron suggests.

"Agreed," Hermes says then follows all the boys back out of the woods.

* * *

About halfway back to the clearing where Juniper's tree stands, Tyson stops for a second and cocks his head to the side thinking he might have heard something that sounded strange like little kids laughing, but when nobody else seems to notice it, he keeps going with the Stolls tucked under his arms. Grover heads back up to his bride when they get to Zeus' Fist then everyone but Tyson, Chiron and Hermes head to their own cabins for the night when they exit the woods. There has been no talking the entire time, as it seems too much like a funeral march. Tyson puts the boys down in the sick room then heads back to cabin three then Hermes sets out to talk with his brother and sister and his dad to make sure none of them did this. At this point he's almost hoping they are responsible. At least then they could reverse it.


	29. A Pissed Off Ex Blows Into Camp

The morning after the Stoll twins turn up looking like Medusa victims, someone is pounding on the door to the big house bright and early. As loud as they are banging, they sound pretty pissed off. Chiron is the first to the door, and he's a little taken aback when he sees who is there.

"Zephyr, what a surprise," the centaur says offering his hand. Zephyr pushes past him and on into the house.

"Where is she!" he shouts.

"Of whom do you speak?" Chiron asks hoping it's not who he thinks.

"My _wife_," Zephyr says hotly, "The one you've apparently been carrying on with the past few weeks."

"Chiron my love what is all the… Oh, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here carrying on with this…this centaur and in front of our children," Zephyr says looking like he could work himself up into a F5 tornado at any second.

"Your children, are you kidding me," Iris says, "My demigod children do not have anything to do with you, and since when do you think you can go around spying on me like this."

"Since you're my _wife_," he says again placing emphasis on the wife part.

"I have never been your wife, _brother_," she says shaking her head at him.

"Really because that's not the way I've always heard it told," Zephyr says clinching his fists.

"Sleeping with someone once or twice…"

"Six times," he corrects.

"Sleeping with someone _six times_ does not automatically mean you're married to them," she says getting pissy herself.

"We have a son, or have you forgotten all about Pothos," he yells.

"I love my son, I would never forget about him, but he is grown and very busy working for Aphrodite. I don't think he would have a problem with me taking some time for myself. To spend time with someone who loves me and cares for me," she replies.

"Oh, please, Chiron hasn't had any in so long he'll do anything to get you into his bed," Zephyr says, as if Chiron were not even standing there.

"Lord Zephyr," Chiron says, "Lady Iris does not believe you are married. Do you have papers to prove otherwise? And screen prints from Wikipedia do not count."

"Shut up you old goat," Zephyr yells.

"I sir am a horse, not a goat," Chiron corrects taking offense.

"Why don't you do yourself a big favor and leave before you make an ass of yourself," Iris tells her brother.

"I don't plan to leave without you," he says in a very determined fashion.

"Suit yourself, but I don't intend to leave anytime soon, and I don't intend to ever leave with you," she says then heads back toward Chiron's private quarters.

"You may stay at camp as long as you wish, Lord Zephyr, but under the circumstances you may not stay here in the big house," Chiron says showing the wind god to back to the door.

"This isn't over centaur," Zephyr threatens.

"As I said, if you can produce proof that you and Iris were ever married, I will review them," Chiron tells him then closes the door.

Once she knows Zephyr is gone, Iris rejoins Chiron.

"I'm sorry," she says on the verge of crying.

"There was never a ceremony of any kind was there?" he asks, as he puts his arms around her.

"No never I swear to you. He is so full of himself that he thinks that he's married to me, Chloris, and Podarge, but the fact is he just couldn't get laid by anyone who wasn't his sister and felt sorry for him. If you ask me he's gay and just won't admit it to himself," she tells him.

"After all these years, you can't really believe that can you," he asks caressing her head.

"I think his one true love was Hyacinth. He's still pissed that Apollo beat him out on that one, and he's never gotten over killing him. Apollo got some demigods to make fun of Zephyr to get back at him for killing his boyfriend, and ever since then, Zephyr has gone around telling everybody he's got all these wives," she explains.

"As long as he's just full of hot air, I'll fight for you," Chiron says then kisses her lips. Iris just snickers at his choice of words for her brother, the west wind.


	30. Apollo's Diagnosis

Apollo comes into the big house just a little while after Chiron gave Zephyr the boot.

"Lord Apollo, this might not be a great morning for you to be in camp," Iris tells him when she joins him in the sick room.

"Why do you say that," he asks not being able to think of a single reason why he would ever not be welcome here.

"Zephyr is here and he's in a foul mood," she explains.

"That little runt, he doesn't bother me," Apollo says then goes back to checking on Travis and Connor.

"I take it you did not do this?" she continues.

"No, I wouldn't do this to my brother's boys, without his permission, even if they are a nuisance," he says placing his hands over each boy's heart. "Well they aren't dead," he continues, "They have heartbeats."

"That is a good sign," Iris says with hope.

"You tried some nectar on the mouths?" he asks.

"Yes but it could not enter," she says.

"Well, I hate to tell my brother this, but I feel Dad's handiwork on this one," Apollo tells her.

"Why would Lord Zeus do something like this? These boys have helped save Olympus," she says trying to make sense of it all.

"It feels like really old magic, Dad might not have done this directly, but it is his work," Apollo says then starts to sing. He sings Casting Crowns _Set Me Free_, ELOs _Turn To Stone, _Demon Hunter's_ I am a Stone, _he even tries_ Jailhouse Rock _but nothing works.

"How many times has Lord Zeus turned someone to stone?" Iris now asks.

"Not many," Apollo says, "All I really remember were those pests Passalos and Akmon, but there could be more I just don't remember."

"I thought he turned them into monkeys," Iris says a little confused.

"He tired that first, but they were still pestering him, so he turned them to stone," he explains.

"Can you stay until Lord Hermes returns? I'm sure he would like to speak with you about this," Iris asks.

"Well if your brother is still huffing around here somewhere… Would you give him a message?"

Iris can't help but laugh at the question. After all, she is the messenger of the gods. When Apollo realizes what he actually said, he chuckles himself. "I will tell him all that you have said," she says.

"I will come back if there is something else he thinks I can do. Travis and Connor might be pains, but they don't deserve this."

"Thank you Lord Apollo," Iris says then Apollo leaves.

* * *

"Deliver your own damn package!" Hermes yells into the phone, as he enters the sick room.

"A problem?" Chiron asks.

"Just Ares being and ass," Hermes tells him.

"So nothing new," Iris says with a chuckle.

"Oh I like her very much," Martha says with a giggle.

"What did Apollo think?" he asks more concerned with the condition of his sons.

Iris fills him in on what his brother said about Travis and Connor's condition including his brother's opinion that Zeus was behind the magic here.

"You can tell by the curious looks on their faces that this wasn't Medusa. The way they are bent over and leaning forward, it's as if they were checking something out. If those stone monkeys were in our woods," Chiron says, "I can see Travis and Connor checking them out."

"Dad said he didn't do it, but if it was somehow past on… Whatever happened to the cercopes? They were never here at camp," Hermes says, as he stands with a hand on the side of each son's face.

"These woods are so large there is no real way to know what all is in them. I have to think that as long as we have had camp here they would have been seen before. While the boys were out farther than most campers usually go it wasn't that far," Chiron says.

"Who's children where they?" Iris asks.

"Theia and Oceanus," Chiron says.

"What if Theia put them here during the second Titan War to protect them somehow," Iris suggests, "As a mother, I would want to give my children another opportunity if I got the chance."

"That doesn't explain how they could have switched places with my boys," Hermes says sadly.

"Maybe she had help. Maybe Hecate gave her magic, or another god that was working with the Titans the last time," Chiron offers.

"That old witch will never help me. I've taken over too much of her territory," Hermes tells them.

"She and your father were always on good standing. Maybe he can coax her to undo this, if she was indeed involved," Chiron suggests.

"Boys, I am continuing to work on this. I will find a way to free you," Hermes says putting his forehead gently against each boy's forehead.


	31. Surprise Trip

"I have a surprise for you, but I understand if you don't want to do it. You won't hurt my feelings," Nico says.

"What is it," she asks eager to hear his plan.

"Dad suggested that I bring you to his palace and let you see the place," he tells her.

A trip to the Underworld is the last thing that would have crossed Thalatta's mind. After all, she almost went there for good just a couple of days ago. "The Underworld," she says, well really more like croaks.

"When you're not dead, and you're not afraid of Dad, it can actually be a very interesting place to see. I know you don't want to spend much time there, and you don't have to, but I would like for you to see what it's like at least once. It would only be a day or two and we could come right back if it scares you," he tells her.

"Can I think about it?" she asks trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Sure," he says then gives her a kiss.

"I would like to share my world with you, I'm just not sure how to do it," she now says and caresses his face.

"Percy could create an air bubble and take Annabeth places. That was before Poseidon gave her the gift of underwater breathing. Can you do that?" he asks.

"I've never tried, but I've never created a bubble around me before," she says, "I would think that after living underwater for almost 16 years, I would have done that if I could."

"Maybe Percy could tell you how he does it," he says. "Will you be OK for a little bit? I promised Dakota that I would have him with a Roman class."

"I'll be fine. You go on," she says. When he is almost to the door, she calls out, "Nico, I love you very much." He blows her a kiss then heads out to help Dakota.

* * *

After her conversation with Nico, Thalatta decides to go talk with Annabeth about Nico's request since Annabeth has been to the Underworld herself. She gently knocks on the door to cabin three, but Annabeth just calls out for her to come on in.

"She's getting so big," Thalatta says of Sophia.

"I think they must grow more in the first few weeks then in the entire rest of their lives," Annabeth agrees.

"You and Percy have both adjusted so well to parenthood," Thalatta says sitting down across from Annabeth.

"I would have never thought we were ready, but it has been a labor of love. Sometimes I watch Percy with her and I can't get over how great a daddy he is," Annabeth agrees.

"I hope you don't mind, but Nico asked me to consider something and it's a little scary. I wanted to talk with someone about it and you were the only one I could think of."

"You can always talk with me, Thalatta, we're friends," Annabeth assures her.

"Nico wants to take me to visit his dad's palace in the Underworld. He said it was Hades idea. I know you've been there, just not as an invited guest. I'm a little scared to go, but I don't want to disappoint Nico. I can tell how much it would mean to him," Thalatta tells her.

"Do you trust Lord Hades that he'll let you come back?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes I do. Ever since he saved my life and stood up at the council to speak on my behalf, I do trust him. He loves Nico so much that he would not do something to hurt him," Thalatta tells her honestly.

"Then I think you should go. Don't get me wrong, parts of our trip were really scary, like trying to get past Cerberus and confronting Lord Hades who was not happy we were there, but you won't have those issues if you go with Nico, as a guest of his father. As far as what you'll see down there, some of it is very pretty, like Persephone's garden. Just be sure not to eat anything," Annabeth says with a serious smile.

"Yes I know that is a rule," Thalatta assures her.

"Other parts were very interesting, if not a little sad. The sheer volume in Asphodel, how small Elysium is in comparison. It's sad that it isn't the other way around," Annabeth says. "The dead themselves aren't really scary."

"Would you go again, if you were invited like me, as family?" Thalatta asks.

"No," Annabeth says maybe a little too quickly then she smiles, "Well, I would like to play catch with Cerberus again, if I had lots of balls with me."

* * *

Thalatta is in cabin thirteen when Nico returns from his class with Dakota. "Hi beautiful," he says when he enters.

"Hi," she says then scrunches up her nose.

"I know I was headed for the shower," he laughs and continues on his way to the bathroom.

He comes back out about 15 minutes later with just a towel around his waist. "Sorry," he says, "I forgot to take my clean clothes in with me."

"I don't mind," she tells him with a wink.

"So you don't think I'm too thin?" he asks now being serious. Most people have always described him as scrawny and he knows it. It's never really bothered him. He knows how strong he really is, but he doesn't want the love of his life to be disappointed by his body, especially when hers is totally perfect.

"Not at all, handsome, I am very attracted to the way you look," she says going to him and putting her arms around him. "I love your big dark eyes, your jet black hair, and the way you dress. I love you're pale complexion, even more when it's next to mine," she continues then leans into him and kisses him.

"You'd better stop," he says with a smile, "I might lose this towel and then where would we be."

"Go get dressed," she smiles then kisses his nose.

He returns just a couple of minutes later and takes a seat next to her on the sofa. "I wasn't expecting you here," he says, "You must be feeling better."

"I feel fine now," she says, "I was thinking of returning to some of my training, but first I wanted to talk to you about our trip."

"Does that mean you are willing to go?"

"I have to admit that the idea is a little scary, but I talked with Annabeth," she tells him.

"When she went it was under totally different circumstances," he starts to explain.

"I know, but the biggest difference is that your dad will be happy and see me and have no problem with my leaving when it's time," she tells him showing him that she understands. "Still Annabeth said that, as long as I trust your father will let me return, that I should go. She told me a little about what it's like there. I think I would like to see it."

"I had pretty much decided you wouldn't agree to go," he says softly.

"I love you Nico. I want to see your world. I want you to show it to me. Who knows maybe I would like it enough to go with you sometimes," she tells him. "I at least owe it to you to check it out."

"Speaking of checking it out, Percy was at our class and said he would take me out underwater sometime, if you can't make the air bubble for me. He said he would take me anywhere you want to go," he tells her. "I want to see your world too. I want our children to be happy in all three realms."

"Our children," she says with a dreamy smile, "I can't wait to see what they will look like."

"I don't suppose your ever go to the movies do you?" he asks.

"Movies?" she asks not even knowing what that is.

"I going to talk with Rachel and see if I can show you a certain movie. In the movie, two totally unalike creatures fall in love and their children are really cute. There are distinct features of the mommy and the daddy in all of them. That's what I want our kids to look like," he tells her.

"How many kids to you intend to have?" she asks a little afraid of the answers since he talked about multiple girls and multiple boys.

"At least two of each," he says with a grin. "I want a pale skin girl and a dark skin girl both with violet hair and a pale skin boy and a dark skin boy both with black hair. I really don't want our boys to have to put up with the taunts for having purple hair."

"You don't think it would make them tough," she says with a smile.

"Trust me, as the grandkids of Hades, they'll have it hard enough," he assures her.

"Was it really that bad?" she asks caressing his face.

"For a long time, only Percy and Annabeth were my friends. Even now I still feel like a little bit of an outsider," he tells her.

"I think that is just because you aren't here as much as the others. I think a lot of the campers really care about you," she says.

"Well it's gotten better since you came along. Everybody loves you, and if you can love me, maybe I'm not that bad after all," he agrees.

"And maybe you're just not seeing the love because you can't believe it's there," she says kissing him.

"Maybe you should show me," he says and pulls her on top of him kissing her neck.


	32. A Gift From Mom

"Mom IMd me a little bit ago," Annabeth says, when Percy comes in from class.

"Wonderful," he says sarcastically, "What did my favorite mother-in-law have to say?"

"Your _only _mother-in-law wants to come visit her granddaughter this evening," she tells him.

"What did you tell her?" he asks hoping he hears _no_ but pretty sure it will be the alternative.

"Percy she hasn't seen her since she was born," she pleads.

"Fine, I know she's her grandmother and needs to see her, it's just that I was hoping we could put her down a little early and enjoy each other's company, if you know what I mean," he says putting his arms around her and kissing the back of her neck.

"I don't think Mom will stay that long. I think we can still be together later," she tells him.

"You promise?" he asks like a pouting little boy.

"I promise I'll do my very best," she says then puts their daughter in his arms. "She needs a new diaper."

"Oh gods, Annabeth," he says whining because it smells really bad.

"She's had more than one of them today, so suck it up and change her," his wife says with a smile.

"What are you eating Sophia," he asks his daughter just as she blows out a little more, apparently a little more than the diaper will hold. "Oh poop," he says not wanting to cuss in front of his baby girl.

"Yes it is, and you'd better just give her a bath," Annabeth says disappearing into their bedroom.

"Where is Uncle Tyson when I need him," Percy says then heads into the bathroom holding his girl as far away from his body as he can get her.

Annabeth enters the bathroom with a new outfit for Sophia after about twenty minutes. Sophia is clean, but her daddy has poopy on his face, his shirt, and somehow in his hair. Annabeth can't help but bust up laughing.

"It's really not funny," Percy says a little disgusted.

"That's what you think," his wife tells him still laughing.

"Is she done?" she asks with a smile.

"Yeah, I think so," he says trying to lift their girl from the water without getting her against him.

"I'll take her. You go ahead and grab a shower," Annabeth says then laughs some more. "Mom already thinks you're full of shit. We don't want to prove her right."

"I love you too," he says then starts to strip.

* * *

When the Poseidon cabin returns from dinner, Athena is walking from her own cabin toward theirs. "Thank you for my dinner blessing," Athena says kissing her daughter's cheek.

"You're welcome mother," Annabeth tells her, as her mom lifts Sophia from Percy's arms.

"How is grandma's girl," Athena says walking into the cabin before the others.

"Make yourself at home, _Mom_," Percy says under his breath. Annabeth elbows him in the stomach.

"Grandma's baby is getting so big," Athena says kissing Sophia's cheek.

"I just can't get over how much she's changed in just a few weeks," Annabeth agrees. "She's been having some bad diapers the past could of days though. I know it's way too soon for teeth, but I don't know what's causing it."

"I'm not the one to ask. You should probably talk with Sally," Athena says.

"My mom?" Percy says surprised that Athena even knows his mom's name let alone suggest she's a better source for information than the goddess herself.

"She is a mother," Athena replies. "You could also talk with Iris. Maybe she has some soy formula or something."

"I'll check with them," her daughter says followed by complete silence from everyone one, even Sophia.

"So how's things on Mt. Olympus," Percy says since the conversation has come to a screeching halt.

Athena just looks at him funny then starts baby talking to Sophia.

"So babe, did you hear the update on Travis and Connor," he asks Annabeth since his mother-in-law is obviously ignoring him now.

"Yes," she says, "I've been drawing up some plans to capture the cercopes, if it is determined that they are to blame. I'm meeting with Leo tomorrow to discuss them." Athena continues to ignore them.

"Shelly stopped by today to check on Tyson while the two of you were at the stables by the way," Annabeth continues.

"How is she doing?" he asks.

"She's very sad. She loves Tyson and wants to be with him," his wife says. Athena continues to ignore them and focus all her attention on Sophia.

"I think we should go ahead and have sex now since your mom is ignoring us," Percy says looking at Annabeth.

"I think you should think again," Athena tells him.

"You're obviously not here to see us, which is fine," Percy tells her.

"Actually I am here to see both of you. I brought you a gift," she says. "Yes I did, I brought Mommy and Daddy a present," she continues talking to the baby.

"What is it?" Annabeth asks curiously.

"Your brother Malcolm is bringing it around. We'll just have to wait for him," her mom says.

"So I guess we'll just sit here," Percy says and starts twiddling his thumbs. About a minute later, there is a tap on the cabin door.

"That's Uncle Malcolm now," Athena tells Sophia then stands up with her.

When Percy opens the door, it was indeed Malcolm.

"Hey Boss," Blackjack says also standing at the door.

"Blackjack, what ya got there?" Percy says looking at the golden chariot attached to him.

"Ain't it sweet Boss," Blackjack says.

"You're giving us a chariot?" Annabeth says in shock.

"Not just any chariot," Athena tells her. "It's special. It has a seat just for my girl's car seat, so she'll be safe and sound when she flies."

"Mom, this is awesome," Annabeth says looking over their new ride, "Percy get her car seat and let's try this."

"OK babe," he says and heads inside muttering to himself, _this is all fine and good but I'll never get to ride in it_. When he returns, he steps into the chariot and starts strapping his daughter's car seat onto it's designated place. Once it is all set up, Athena climbs on to make sure her son-in-law did it right.

"You should take it for a little spin," Annabeth's mom suggests once she make a minor adjustment to the belt holding the seat in place just for the sake of showing Percy up, he's sure.

"Come on Percy," Annabeth says, as she straps their daughter into the seat.

"I can't go, I'm not allowed to fly remember," he says disappointed. The look on Annabeth's face shows that she just realized the problem.

"Actually," Athena now says, "I spoke with your grandfather. He has promised that he will not strike the chariot down, as long as his granddaughter or great granddaughter is on board even if Percy is there.

"So you mean I can fly, as long as Annabeth or Sophia is with me?" Percy says with his spirits picking up.

"Only in this chariot," his mother-in-law says, "But don't get caught flying in it alone."

Percy is a little nervous, but he climbs on with his wife and daughter. "Do you want to drive?" his wife asks handing him the reins.

"OK," he says nervously, "Blackjack you ready boy?"

"You know it Boss," the pegasi says.

"Let's go," Percy says giving a tug. Blackjack takes off slowly, since he isn't used to pulling a chariot like this one, but he quickly gets the hang of it and starts to soar higher into the air.

"Everything alright back there, Boss?" Blackjack asks.

"Yeah, just don't go too high," Percy tells him.

"What do you think baby?" Annabeth asks kneeling in front of her daughter. Sophia has a look on her face like she's not exactly sure what's going on, but she seems to like it.

"Is she doing alright?" Percy asks keeping his eyes on the open sky for signs of lightning.

"She likes it Daddy," Annabeth tells him, "She might grow up to be a master chariot driver."

"Should we head back?" Percy asks, "Your mom is probably waiting on us."

"Yeah, it's getting a little chilly up here," his wife agrees rubbing the baby's arms.

"OK Blackjack, let's head back home," Percy says. Blackjack responds instantly with a gliding turn.

* * *

Athena and Malcolm are both still waiting for them at the fire pit. Hestia is there as well tending the fire in her nine year old form.

"How does it ride?" Malcolm asks standing to meet Blackjacks, as he comes to a relaxed stop.

"It was smooth as glass," Percy says reaching over and patting Blackjack on the hindquarter. "The pegasi, the chariot, both are perfect."

"Thanks Boss," Blackjack says throwing his head back with pride.

"How did Sophia do?" Hestia asks with a sweet smile.

"She loves it my Lady," Annabeth says lifting her daughter from the seat. "Mom, thank you so much," she continues giving her mom a big hug.

"I don't want you tied down just because you married_ him_," her mom says like Percy is some sort of nasty virus.

"How is parenthood?" Hestia says changing the subject since Annabeth looks about ready to strangle her mother over the last comment.

"Lady Hestia, it's amazing, but how did you know?" Annabeth says sitting next to her, as Hestia lifts Sophia from her mommy's arms.

"It is my position in life to know these things," Hestia says with a wink.

"Do you know what happened to her biological mother?" Annabeth asks out of curiosity.

"No, only that she would arrive and need new parents and that it would be you and Percy," Hestia tells her.

"Well we were shocked at first, but we truly love her. I can't imaging not having her now," Annabeth says giving the goddess a gently hug.

"I am very happy for all of you," Hestia says then kisses Sophia.

Athena surveys the chariot to make sure Percy didn't scratch it then kisses Malcolm and says, "You'll show him how to store it?"

"Sure thing Mom," he replies, as Percy returns from putting Sophia's seat back into the cabin.

"Come on Percy let me show you how to do the rigging," Malcolm tells his brother-in-law.

"Is it different from the ones we race?" Percy asks, as the guys walk away toward the stable with Blackjack following them.

"Just a little," Malcolm says, as they leave earshot of the ladies.

* * *

"Mom," Annabeth says now looking at her mother, "This was a really nice thing you did for me and Percy, but why do you have to treat him so mean. He's trying really hard to get along with you and you say hateful things to him."

"He's a big boy. He'll get over it," her mom says playing with her granddaughter's fingers.

"That's not the point," her daughter says, "You should be nice to him. I'm asking you to please be nice to him for me and Sophia."

"Sophia doesn't care if I'm nice to her daddy, do you precious?"

"She will," Hestia says softly.

"Oh fine, I'll consider it," Athena says stubbornly.

"No Mom, I don't want consideration. I want action. I want to see you start being nicer to my husband," Annabeth insists.

"You might want to watch giving me orders," her mother says sternly.

"If you want to keep being Sophia's grandma, you need to be nicer to Percy," Annabeth says just as sternly right back.

"Well I," Athena says reaching to take the baby from her aunt, but Annabeth takes her first.

"I don't mean to be so cruel, Mom, but this is too important to me."

Athena sits looking at her daughter and granddaughter for several seconds then finally says, "I will try to me more kind in my words to your husband."

"Thank you mother, that's all I'm asking for," her daughter says then hands Sophia off to her mother.

* * *

When Percy and Malcolm return some time later, Hestia is gone and Annabeth has taken her daughter and mother back inside the cabin. Malcolm pokes his head in just to say goodnight then heads back to his own cabin.

"Athena, thank you for the chariot, it's the perfect gift, and to have gotten permission from Zeus for me to fly in it, even with the restriction, is really great," Percy tells his mother-in-law.

"Well just always remember that rule because I do not believe father will hesitate if you ever fly it alone," Athena says then Annabeth gives her a look. "And you are welcome."

"I should get our girl ready for bed," Percy says standing to take Sophia.

"If you must," Athena says and kisses her granddaughter again then hands her over to her daddy. "Percy," she continues, "You're a very good daddy."

"Thank you my Lady," Percy says a little shocked.

Once Percy has gone into the bedroom, Annabeth hugs her mother and says, "Thank you."

"I should be leaving," Athena now tells her.

"Thanks again for the gift, Mom. It is truly awesome," her daughter says, as they both stand.

"You are welcome," her mom says then calls out, "Goodnight Percy!"

"Goodnight Mom," he calls back.


	33. A Visit to Dad's Place

"We'll just be gone a couple of days," Thalatta assures her father, as she and Nico stand ready to shadow travel to the Underworld.

"I have your word that you will return her to camp?" Palaemon asks Nico.

"Yes my Lord, father will not try to keep us there," Nico promises.

"I will make arrangements for you to visit us after you return," the god tells him.

"I look forward to that. Percy and Tyson have told me stories. It sounds beautiful," Nico says honestly.

"We should go," Thalatta says placing her hand inside of her fiancée's.

"I love you," her father says one last time then Nico and Thalatta are gone.

* * *

_Am I screaming_? Thalatta thinks to herself, as they move through what seems like one dark passage way after another. The feeling is exhilarating and frightening at the same time. When they come to a stop, it seems to her like they have only been traveling for two maybe three minutes, but she knows they are now in a very different place.

"How are you?" he asks caressing her face.

"That was… WOW!" she says with a smile.

"So you liked it?" he asks a little surprised.

"It was a rush, but are you OK?" she asks because he seems a little drained.

"I have pretty much gotten used to it when I go by myself, but I still get a little tired when I have someone with me. I'll be fine after a few minutes," he assures her.

"So where are we?" she asks curiously looking around.

"We're alongside the River Styx. We just need to walk up that way," he says pointing upriver, "and we'll be at the gates. You're sure you can handle Cerberus? We can go around the back way. Dogs can smell fear."

"I'm sure, you said he would let me in if I was with you, besides, I have a little present for him," she tells him.

Nico sits for a couple more minutes then he feels ready to move on. As they walk, hand in hand along the river bank, he tells her about how he would have to sleep after shadow traveling when he was younger. He points out the spot where he helped Percy obtain the Curse of Achilles. Thalatta stops at one spot and picks up something shinny from the black sand.

"It a figurine," she says curiously, "Look there are more." She starts picking them up and blowing the sand from the tiny crevices. "I wonder how they got here."

"They were actually mine," he says a little embarrassed.

"You threw them away?" she asks sadly.

"When I was a kid, before I knew about all of this," he says indicated the Underworld and being a demigod, "I played this game all the time. But my sister, died because she took the one figuring I didn't have from Hephaestus' junk yard for me. It ended up being Dad's figurine. I was mad, mad at her, at Percy, at my dad. I built a fire and destroyed the game, but since the figurines are metal, they didn't burn."

"This one is my father," she says holding up one of a boy on a dolphin.

"His attack points weren't that great," Nico says with a chuckle, so she punches him in the arm.

When she starts to put them into her pocked he reaches for her hand, "What are you doing?"

"I'm saving these for our children," she says then kisses him.

When they get to the gates, the dead seem to part for them. Thalatta doesn't say anything, but she squeezes Nico's hand a little tighter. "They won't hurt you," he whispers.

"I know," she whispers back.

Cerberus is now barking very loudly, so loud in fact that Thalatta thinks he should be right in front of them but she doesn't see anything. It isn't until Nico stops that she can fully see the three-headed rott.

"Cerberus, heel," he commands sternly. The dog whimpers like he's in trouble. "Cerberus, this is Thalatta, daughter of Palaemon. She is my love, and you will always welcome her here," he continues. The center head bears its teeth like it might have another idea.

"Hello Cerberus," Thalatta says sweetly, as she pulls something from her bag. The dog instantly seems to recognize the objects in her hands. All three heads pant eagerly, as they wait to see what she will do with them. "Are you ready?" she asks softly. The middle head rears back then barks, as if to say _yeah, yeah, yeah come on_. Thalatta tosses the three red balls altogether then watches each mouth snatch a ball out of the air. "Good boy," she says proudly.

Cerberus lowers his center head, a little too quickly for Nico's liking. He places his hand on his sword, but Thalatta holds her hand out, as if to say _no wait_. When the dog drops the ball at her feet, she picks it ups and holds it in her hand. Cerberus starts to sniff her all over. When he brings his nose up to her face, she gently reaches out with the hand not holding the ball. She pats him and kisses the side of his snout. "Cerberus is such a good boy," she says. "Are you ready?" Cerberus raises his head back up to the level of the other two and she tosses the ball again. He snatches it from the air again, as the other two heads drop their balls and try to sniff her as well.

She and Nico stand for several minutes tossing the balls into the air after the heads drop them, but eventually the balls are pretty much destroyed by the powerful teeth of Hades' watchdog. Thalatta then retrieves a cake for each head and tosses those in the air. "I'll come back and play later," she tells the dog, as he devours the cakes. Cerberus barks his excitement at the thought of playing some more later.

"That was amazing," Nico says once they've gone through the dog's legs and into the Underworld. "How did you think to do that?"

"Annabeth told me he likes to play ball, and I remember having a little puppy when my mother was still alive. I was extremely small, but I remember tossing the ball around."

"I think you just made a best friend," he says kissing her cheek.

* * *

As they enter the Fields of Asphodel, Thalatta can't get over how huge it really is. It's one thing to be told what to expect, but it's another to see it with your own eyes. "So many people," she says shaking her head.

"Yeah," is all Nico can think to say.

"Hazel was here for all that time?" she asks sadly since Hazel shared her secret with Thalatta when she fell in love with Nico.

"Yes, but unlike these others, she could remember things. I think that made it worse for her," he says trying to hold back a tear.

"You did the right thing," she tells him, as she puts her arms around him, "She deserved another chance."

"I love Hazel," Nico says softly, "I didn't think I could ever love her as much as I did Bianca, but I do."

"She knows," his girl tells him. Then they continue walking toward the palace.

* * *

When they enter the garden, Thalatta stops to just take it all in. "Persephone did all of this?" she finally asks.

"Yeah, we may not get along, but the woman knows how to create a garden," Nico says.

"The smells are unbelievable," she says, as the sweet fragrances of the fruits drift through the air.

"That's why it's so hard for people to resist eating," he warns.

"No it's too sweet," she tells him, "It's a little unsettling to my stomach. I think we should keep moving," she says then puts her hand over her mouth like she's trying not to puke.

It doesn't take long for them to reach the doors of the palace. They are standing wide open like Hades has already been alerted to their presence.

"After you my love," Nico says leading her inside. The guards stand at attention and salute Nico, as they walk through. When they get to the doorway leading into Hades' throne room, the guards salute Nico then bow to Thalatta. She gives them a nod of appreciation and the guards leads them inside.

"You came," Hades says raising from his throne and assuming a human size.

"Thank you for inviting me my Lord," Thalatta says, as she bows to her future father-in-law.

"Now, now, you are going to be my daughter," he says taking her hand, "We'll have no more of that in an informal setting." Hades then gently kisses her cheek.

"Father," Nico says and takes his dad's hand.

"I trust you will find everything to your liking," Hades says, as if this is the first time he's had company in a thousand years and maybe it is.

"Actually the smells in the garden upset Thalatta's stomach a little," Nico says retaking his girl's hand.

"Yes, I did that on purpose," his dad says.

"Thank you my Lord," Thalatta says realizing that he means he did it so she wouldn't be tempted to eat anything.

"I promised your father," Hades says then shows them into the living quarters. "I am so pleased that you came. Even if you hate it here and never want to return, I appreciate that you have at least given it a chance."

"I owed it to Nico and to you my Lord, to at least give it a chance," she says, "But so far I like it."

The three of them sit down at the dining table and Nico tells his father about how Cerberus took to Thalatta. "Now you'll have him spoiled," Hades says like he's not looking forward to having to play with the dog, but then gives her a smile.

After diner, and yes Thalatta can eat food just not from the garden, Hades has a servant show them to the room Thalatta will use for the night then he returns to his throne room to work. Nico stays with her for a while, since he's not ready to be away from her yet. "Is this room going to be acceptable my lady?" he asks then kisses her hand, "Because if it's not, you may share mine."

"This room is fine," she replies with a grin. "You wouldn't be able to contain yourself, if I slept in your room."

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he says then kisses her. Nico sits down on the bed with his back against the wall and his legs stretched out across the bed. She joins him but lays down using his leg as a pillow. As he plays with her violet hair, he asks, "Do you really think it's nice here or are you just being polite?"

"I wouldn't want to be here all the time," she tells him softly, "It's a little depressing, but some parts are beautiful. The palace is very nice, it could use a little color, but it's regal."

"It's actually a little more colorful when Persephone is here. A little bit brighter I guess," he tells her.

"I would be willing to come back and bring our children to visit," she says turning, so she can look into his dark eyes.

"You are the most amazing woman," he says caressing his face then he moves, so that he is lying next to her with his arms around her. "You are a miracle and I'm blessed to know that you want to spend your life with me."

"Please don't cry," she says kissing away his tears. "You are my miracle. We are both blessed. You are the most special man Nico di Angelo. Please don't cry."

"I just wish my sister could have met you, Bianca I mean."

"She loved you very much," she tells him.

"How do you know?" he asks since they never knew one another.

"Because I know you, and there is no way a big sister who grew up looking out for you could do anything but love you and do anything to protect you and make you happy."

"I love you," he says then closes his eyes, as she caresses his head.

"I love you my sweet Nico."


	34. Good Advice

When Annabeth arrives at Bunker 9, several of the Hephaestus campers are milling around. She spots Leo standing at his work bench and Crystal sitting on it. "Hey you two," she calls out to them.

"Well there's the lady with the plan," Leo says greeting her.

"I have ideas, not a plan," she says, "Well at least not a formal one. Can we spread these out?" she continues and hands him a roll of blueprints.

"Babe, we need to move your butt," Leo says putting his arms around Crystal's waist and picking her up. He puts her back down on a stool right next to him, and she gives him a kiss.

"You don't hang around here all day do you?" Annabeth asks looking at Crystal.

"No, only when Leo is here," she says sweetly.

"Even Percy and I weren't that bad," Annabeth says with a chuckle.

"What is this?" Leo asks now looking at the plans Annabeth brought.

"I'm not sure, we have scouts out in the woods trying to figure it out, but I think they will be monkeys," Annabeth says.

"Monkeys?" Crystal says in disbelief.

"When they first started messing with Zeus, he turned them into monkeys. It wasn't until that didn't stop them from driving him crazy that he turned them to stone, so I'm thinking they were stone monkeys. I doubt that whatever they did to trade places with the Stolls totally brought them back to boys again," she explains.

"But bananas, I mean isn't that a little obvious?" Leo asks.

"So we don't bait the traps with bananas. I just didn't feel like drawing bugs," Annabeth says shaking her head.

"You're just usually more precise than that," Leo says giving her a hard time.

"Yeah, well I wasn't taking care a daughter before," she says with a smile, as she thinks of her little angel.

After some time reviewing the ideas Annabeth drew up, she asks Leo, "What do you think will work the best?"

"Actually I think having a few different traps set up all over that section of woods is the best idea. I like the vine net the best," he tells her.

"Can you reinforce it with metal that they won't be able to eat through?" Crystal asks. Leo just smiles.

"What should we do first?" Annabeth asks.

"I'll get my brothers and sisters to work on these, and you should go home to your daughter," he tells her.

"I don't want you to have to spend all your time working on this and neglect your girl," Annabeth says offering to help.

"Don't worry about me," Crystal says, "I get to spend lots of time with him."

"But watching him work and doing fun things together are not the same," Annabeth insists.

"I'd rather be here than at home. Since Zephyr showed up and won't leave, nobody wants to be in Mom's cabin," Crystal tells her.

"He's not staying in the cabin is he?" Annabeth asks.

"No, he's just blowing around outside, but as soon as anybody comes home, he follows you inside and starts whining about getting Mom back," Crystal explains. "It's pathetic."

"Can't you're mom make him leave you guys alone?" Annabeth asks thinking how awful it must be to be an Iris kids right now.

"She told him to leave us alone, but he didn't. She told me she was going to ask with Mr. D for help. Butch already punched Zephyr in the face, but his hand just went right through. I guess if Mr. D can't do anything, Mom is going to ask Zeus for help," Crystal tells her.

"Sometimes Lady Hestia hangs around the fire pit in the center of the first twelve cabins. You could always ask her for some help too," Annabeth offers.

"Lady Hestia!" Leo says surprised, "I've never seen a goddess hanging around there."

"Trust me, she's there and she's always willing to help," Annabeth tells them.

"Thanks Annabeth," Crystal says hugging her. "Leo can we go see if she's around?"

"Sure babe, just let me get Jake to start on this," he says motioning his brother over.

No one is around the fire pit when Leo and Crystal get there, except for a very young camper playing in the ashes. "Be careful sweetheart and don't burn yourself," Leo tells her. The little girl just nods an _ok _and smiles. He's trying to remember the little girl's name or even which cabin she belongs to, but it's not coming to him. They take a seat on the edge and sit holding hands.

"I wonder if there is some way to call for her?" Crystal says softly.

"I don't know, but this is nice just sitting her with you," he says, "I'm willing to wait a little bit."

"You know, Lady Hestia is the goddess of family," Crystal says not looking directly at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I know," he says wondering where she's going with this.

"I was just wondering if after we talk to her about the Zephyr problem, if we should ask her what she thinks about the two of us," she tells him.

"What about the two of us, you mean if we'd make a good family?" he asks. She just nods in answer.

"What if she said no? What would we do?" he asks afraid of the answer she might give him.

"You don't think she would do you?" she asks now looking at him with dread on her face.

"I hope she wouldn't, but you just never know," he says, "I don't think we should ask just in case."

"Do you two love each other?" the little girl now asks with a blush.

"Yes we do," Leo tells her.

"Very much," Crystal agrees.

"I think if you really love each other, you shouldn't worry about what other people think," the girl continues.

"That's pretty smart advice," Leo agrees. The little girl blushes more.

"Are you waiting for somebody?" the girl continues.

"We were hoping to see Lady Hestia. We were told she comes here a lot," Leo tells her.

"We need to talk with her about a problem my cabin is having with my Mom's brother," Chrystal says.

"You're one of Lady Iris' daughters aren't you?" the girl asks.

"Yes," Crystal tells her.

"What's the problem?" the girl asks curiously.

"It's a grown up problem. I don't think you would be able to help," Leo says trying not to hurt the little one's feelings.

"You just agreed I give pretty smart advice," she tells him which makes him feel like an idiot.

"My mom, Iris, kind of had a relationship with her brother Zephyr a really long time ago. The two of them haven't seen each other in hundreds of years, but now Mom has a new boyfriend here at camp. When her brother found out, he showed up, and Mom told him to leave but he won't. He's hanging around our cabin trying to get us to side with him over Chiron. He's kind of driving everybody crazy, and we were going to ask Lady Hestia for help in getting him to leave," Crystal explains.

"What were you hoping the goddess would do, talk to him, zap him in the butt to run him off, what?" the girl asks with a giggle.

"I don't think we know for sure," Leo tells her. "Maybe she could just give us advice. It's definitely a family matter."

"Have you tried inviting him to sit down with all of you present, all of Iris' kids, and tell him that you want your mom to be with Chiron, and ask him to leave because you won't change your minds?" the girl suggests.

"No, we haven't done that," Crystal tells her.

"Maybe he doesn't realize that everyone has already told him individually. Maybe he's hoping he missed somebody," the girl says.

"I guess it's worth a shot," Leo agrees.

"If that doesn't work, maybe the goddess_ will_ zap him in the butt," the girl laughs.

Crystal stands up pulling Leo with her.

"Aren't we going to wait for Hestia?" he asks surprised.

"I think we should suggest this to Butch and the girls," Crystal tells him then tugs on him to come on.

"Wait," Leo says then looks at the little girl. "I'm Leo, from cabin nine, and this is Crystal. What's your name?"

"Hestia," she says with a blush then shimmers away.

When Leo and Crystal get to the Iris cabin, Butch and Zephyr are standing toe to toe yelling at each other. "You're a stalker dude. Do you realize that?" Butch is yelling.

"I'm not stalking you. I just need your help," Zephyr says.

"My mom wants you to leave, we all want you to leave, and you won't leave. That makes it stalking," Butch explains.

"Zephyr, we've all told you we won't help you win Mom back," Crystal tells him.

"Not all of you," Zephyr insists.

"How many kids do you think Iris has at camp?" Leo asks the wind god.

"I don't know, maybe thirty," he suggests.

"Are you crazy," Butch says.

"There are only eight of us," Crystal says, "Butch is the only boy and there are seven of us girls. Trust me when I tell you we all agree on this point. We want Mom to be happy, and I don't think that has ever meant you."

"You don't have to be so cruel," Zephyr says.

"Well nothing else has been working," Butch mutters under his breath.

"So you want me to leave?" Zephyr asks sadly.

"Yes," the three of them say in unison.

"You'll tell you mother I love her," the god asks.

"Sure," Butch says. Then Zephyr shifts into a blast of hot air and swirls around the cabin one last time, blowing several shingles off for good measure.

"Prick," Butch says thinking _now_ _I have to climb up there and put those back on._ Crystal throws her arms around Leo and squeals with delight, as he spins her around then he high fives Butch.

"I'll help you fix the roof," Leo says once he puts his girl back on her feet.


	35. Greater Responsibilities

When Annabeth returns from her meeting with Leo, she finds Tyson has spread a blanket out on the floor of the main room of the cabin and both he and Sophia are asleep on it. The cute thing about it is they are laying exactly the same way, on their backs with their arms up over their heads and their faces turned toward each other. She sneaks in around them and grabs her camera. _That's a picture to send to grandpa Poseidon_, she thinks, as she looks at the image on the screen. She leaves them alone and starts quietly straightening up around them. She is dusting, when Shelly pokes her head inside the open cabin door. Annabeth puts a finger to her lips but motions Shelly into the cabin. When Shelly is inside, Annabeth points at the floor to get her to look at the cuties asleep on the floor. Shelly puts her hands over her heart because it is so sweet. Annabeth makes a _come on_ motion with her hand and leads her friend toward her bedroom, so they can talk.

"What am I going to do Annabeth," Shelly says with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love him so much, and seeing things like that break my heart. He would make the best daddy and the best husband."

"I still think he'll come around," Annabeth tells her, "We haven't been pushing him because we don't want him to leave. Poseidon wants this for him too. I have to believe he'll continue to work on him even if he leaves this fall without changing him mind."

"If he does not change his mind by the time he leaves at the end of summer, I will have to leave camp," Shelly says seeming lost and staring at the wall.

"Don't be silly. There is no reason for you to leave camp," Annabeth tells her sternly.

"I cannot stay and disgrace my sisters," she insists.

"You have disgraced no one," Annabeth tells her putting her arms around the naiad.

"Annabeth you do not understand, but I must leave. I cannot say why, as it would cause too much scandal for everyone. Just trust me that I will have no choice," Shelly tells her sadly.

"Shelly are you expecting a baby?" Annabeth asks bluntly thinking there could be no other reason she would feel this way.

Shelly looks away in shame instead of answering the question.

"Shelly," Annabeth says gently taking her chin and turning her back to face her, "Answer me please."

"Yes, my Lady," Shelly says them puts her face in her hands.

"I didn't think that you and Tyson had… Shelly, this is nothing to be ashamed of. You and Tyson are in love," Annabeth tells her.

"But he no longer wants to be with me," she sobs.

"He does want to be with you. He's just upset about all that happened. When he finds out you are carrying his child…"

"You cannot tell him!" Shelly says adamantly.

"We have to tell him!" Annabeth insists, "He deserves to know he's going to be a father."

"I will not force him into anything," Shell says a little quieter.

"This isn't forcing him, don't you see? This is a sign that you are meant to be together," Annabeth says taking Shelly's hand.

"He must decide on his own without this information," Shelly says, "Promise me you won't tell him."

"Please don't make me promise that," Annabeth begs.

"You must," Shelly insists.

"Fine I won't tell Tyson you carry his child," Annabeth agrees grudgingly.

* * *

Shelly leaves after forcing Annabeth to make a promise she didn't want to make, but she isn't going to let that stop her from doing what she knows has to be done. She turns on the light under the crystals and says, "Fleecy please do me a solid. Poseidon at his underwater palace." One of the drachmas disappears from the stack on the dresser and her father-in-law appears in the rainbow.

"Annabeth," he says pleasantly surprised.

"Hi Dad," she says, "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Never my dear, how is my beautiful little Sophia?"

"Dad, you have to see this picture," she says holding the camera to the rainbow, so the image will show on his end. She can hear the hearty laughter on his end.

"I should like a copy of that," he says when she takes the camera down.

"You've got it Dad," she says then hesitates, "Um I hate to ask you this, but I really need to talk with you about something, and once I talk with you, I think you might want to talk with Tyson."

"You want me to come there?" he asks.

"Are you too busy?" she asks.

"Of course not," he says, but it's not through the IM, as he's standing behind her in the bedroom now.

"Oh my gods," she says startled.

"Sorry," he says with a grin.

Annabeth then tells him what she learned from Shelly a little bit earlier. "She won't let me tell him, but he has to know. Do you think this will change his mind?"

"I'm not sure. It is possible with Tyson that he will become more depressed," he tells her.

"If you forced him to be with her because of the baby, would he accept it?" she asks, "He's miserable without her and she's miserable without him. He's not sleeping at night, which is why he's been out so long this afternoon. He's been throwing himself into work at the forge during the day, but today I asked him to take a break and watch Sophia for a few minutes. I think seeing her sleep must have finally knocked him out. I'm worried about him, and it's all for no reason."

"Does Percy know about any of this?" Poseidon asks.

"No I contacted you first," she tells him.

"I will talk with my son, when he wakes," her father-in-law says then kisses her forehead.

"I'll get Sophia and take her to Percy's class. That will give you some time alone," she says then grabs the diaper bag and leads him back out into the main room. Poseidon smiles at seeing his son and granddaughter still asleep in the floor, as they were in the picture. Annabeth picks Sophia up without waking her, lets grandpa give her a kiss then heads out to find her husband. Poseidon takes a seat on the floor next to his son and waits for him to wake.

* * *

Tyson wakes about twenty minutes after his father joins him in the floor, but he's really confused when he starts looking around. "Where is Sophia?" he asks concerned, since he was supposed to be watching her.

"She is fine. Annabeth took her to watch Daddy's class," his father tells him.

"What are you doing here," Tyson asks then hugs his dad.

"I need to talk with you about something son," Poseidon tells him.

"Have I done something wrong?" Tyson asks because his dad is so serious.

"Well no not really, but it will be wrong if you do not correct it," his dad tells him.

"Tell me what I need to do," he asks his father.

"I spoke with you after the council meeting," his dad says, "I asked you to consider something. Do you remember?"

"Yes, you wanted me to get back with Shelly," he answers.

"Have you considered this?" his dad continues.

"Yes, and I want to, but I don't see how I can after what happened," his son says.

"So you think you should be punished for another's actions?" Poseidon asks him.

"I lead her to it," he tells his dad.

"Should yet another person be punished because of the actions you're taking now?" his dad inquires.

"Shelly is…"

"I'm not referring to Shelly," his dad says, "I am referring to an innocent child who had nothing to do with any of this, but will be punished if you do not go back with Shelly."

"I do not understand Father," Tyson says clearly confused.

"You will understand, but I need an answer first. If there were a greater responsibility to be fulfilled by your returning to the girl you love would you do it?" his dad asks.

"Greater than taking responsibility for Bubbles' actions?" Tyson questions.

"Yes, taking responsibility for your own actions," Poseidon says.

"Yes of course if the responsibility is greater," Tyson tells him.

"Then I want you to go find Shelly and ask her to take you back," his dad says, "Once she agrees, asks her to tell you what she told Annabeth earlier today."

"I do not fully understand, but I will do as you request," his son agrees then says, "Do you mean now?"

"Yes now," he father says pointing toward the door.

* * *

"May I see Shelly," Tyson asks her sister when he arrives at the underwater cabin the naiads share.

"Yes, General," she says then sees him inside. She leaves him alone to go retrieve her sister, but only Shelly returns.

"General," Shelly says softly when she sees him, "I am surprised…"

"Shelly, do you still want to be with me?" he asks cutting her off before he loses his nerve.

"Yes, but I won't force you into anything," she says assuming Annabeth didn't keep her promise.

"My father says I have other responsibilities greater than those for what Bubbles did. I do not understand. He said you will explain this," he tells her.

"Your father, you talked to Lord Poseidon about this?" she asks in shock.

"Yes just now," he says.

"He did not tell you what the responsibility was?" she asks, "No only that it was more important that I live up to this one instead of punishing myself for what someone else did in my name. Do you want us to be together again?"

"Yes Tyson, I do," she says crying again.

"If you do, why are you crying?" he asks confused, "And would you tell me what you told Annabeth today."

"Tyson do you remember the third night you stayed with me here in my cabin?" she asks.

Tyson blushes, "Yes I remember."

"Something very special happened that night," she says then takes his hand and places it on her belly.

"You mean… you mean a little Tyson or a little Shelly?" he asks in shock.

"Yes," she tells him, "We are to have a child, but I do not want you to be with me just because of that if you do not wish it."

"If I do not wish it?" he says with a laugh, "I have wished for nothing but since we met." He picks her up and kisses her. "Tyson is going to be a daddy like brother Percy. I am so happy," he tells her with a huge grin.

"I love you Tyson," Shelly says caressing his face.

"So could we maybe do that again," he says, "To celebrate."

"General, you are so bad," she says with a giggle then leads him to her bedroom.


	36. Great Catch

"Are you avoiding me because we got in trouble," Hazel asks, when Frank comes from the boys bathhouse.

"No it's just…"

"No it's just what?" she asks.

"It's a little hard to see you and think about what we did, which was great, but know we can't do it again because our dads will kill us," he tells her.

"So if I hadn't talked you into what we did…"

"You didn't have to talk me into it," he insists.

"You were afraid of what would happen if we got caught and you were right. Now you don't want to be around me and I've ruined everything," she sighs and drops onto a nearby bench. Frank sits down next to her and puts his big arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he says, "I want to be around you all the time. It's just a little hard to control, you know, when you're around."

"The past couple days, since Nico and Thalatta went to visit Dad, have been the worst. Everyone here is nice, but I don't feel like I have anyone to talk to. Percy is busy teaching, and looking for those stupid monkeys, and being a dad, and now you are too horny to be around me. What am I going to do?" she cries, "I'm so lonely."

"I know, I'm lonely too," he agrees. "I get along with Chris fine and Leo, but I feel like a complete outsider around my own siblings. Tyson, he's been too depressed to hang around with. Last night I actually hung out with Dakota for a couple of hours, but you would not believe how boring he is when he isn't strung out on sugar."

"Yeah I would because we were trying to study for Annabeth's Ancient Greek test together. I thought I was going to κύβος," she says with a laugh. He looks at her with an expression that says _what?_

"Die, haven't you been studying," she asks.

"Oh yeah, well no, I pretty much know Greek already. My grandmother taught me a lot, that and Mandarin of course," he tells her.

"So how many languages do you know?" she asks thinking this is something new about her boyfriend that she can't believe she didn't know.

"I can't write them all, but I can hold my own in a conversation in Mandarin, Greek, Latin, and English," he answers.

"Can you teach our kids all those languages?" she asks really more trying to see how close he's paying attention.

"Sure, and if you teach them Creole just think how multi-lingual they'll all be," he says with a grin.

"They all?" she asks.

"Yeah, all fourteen of them," he says then busts up laughing.

"I'm not having fourteen kids," she says punching him in the chest.

"That hurt," he says putting his hand where she just hit him in an attempt to get a little sympathy kiss.

"Serves you right, fourteen kids," she mutters.

"Frank you coming?" Leo shouts from over by the dining pavilion.

"Yeah," Frank calls back then gives his girl a quick kiss.

"Where are you guys going?" she asks.

"To check the traps and see if we've caught the cercopes yet?" he tells her. "Do you want to come?"

"Do we even know if that's what we're looking for yet?" she continues, as they catch up to Leo who was still waiting.

"Belladonna from the Hecate cabin left to find her mother and ask her if she knows anything, but she hasn't returned," Leo says answering her question.

"I hope we can figure this out soon and bring Travis and Connor back," Frank says, as they enter the woods.

"Yeah," Leo agrees, "but it's been nice not to stick my hand into my tool belt and come out with a fist full of peanut butter or shaving cream."

* * *

When the three of them arrive at Juniper's tree, they can hear a commotion in the woods back in behind, so they take off running to see what's happening.

"Stop that," Juniper is yelling, as she is swatting at a lump inside one of the nets with a switch from her tree. "My seedlings are napping."

"Juniper what is it?" Frank shouts.

"These little pests where swinging upside down on my branches and picking the tiny leaves from my seedlings. I chased them and the net swallowed the up. Those are my babies," she shouts and swats again with her switch. Whatever is in the net is just giggling.

"Swinging upside down?" Hazel asks wondering what kind of animal swings upside down.

Grover has now come running up the other way, panting for breath. "I came as soon as I heard you screaming. What's wrong?" he asks.

"Our babies," she tells him then points back toward the tree.

"Babies?" he squeaks.

"Look their tiny little leaves," Juniper cries kneeling at the foot of her tree.

"I thought those were just new little trees coming up," Grover continues in shock.

"Of course they are new little trees, what did you think our daughters would be," she says looking at him like he should have known better, being the Lord of the Wild and all.

"I guess I just never thought," he says then kneels next to her to check out their daughters. "They didn't step on them or anything," he says reaching for his pipes. As he begins to play, new little leaves start to sprout. "There they look better already," he says then hugs Juniper.

"Thank you my sweet Grover," she says kissing him.

"So when where you going to tell me we were having…" Grover stops and is pointing at the little seedlings counting to see how many there are, "four daughters."

"And a son," she say with a smile.

"A son! Where is he?" he asks looking around on the ground

"Sweetheart baby satyrs don't spring up from the ground like wood nymphs do," she says caressing his face.

"You mean," he says then starts jumping up and down.

"Congratulations you guys," Hazel says giving Juniper a hug.

"Yeah, congrats, but I think we need to see what's in this net," Leo says turning everyone's attention back to the task at hand.

* * *

They decide that dragging the biggest cage they created over and lowering the net down into it is the best idea. It takes all of them, with the exception of Juniper since Grover forbid her to help in her delicate condition, to drag the thing over. Juniper did her part by continuing to swat at whatever is in the net with her switch and yell about her babies.

"Frank, you and Hazel stand on that side and be ready to close the door once Grove and I get it all the way inside," Leo says directing the effort.

"Sure thing," Frank says standing by the side with the latches.

Juniper swats at it one more time for good measure just as they lower it the last of the way inside.

"Now," Leo shouts, as he cuts away the drawstring for the net.

Frank shoves the door to the cage closed and has to put all his weight into the effort to get the first latch to snap into place because the monkeys are trying so hard to get out. Leo and Hazel are also pushing against the door by the time Frank gets to the second latch and it locks much easier. The third lock is a piece of cake.

"Feisty little boogers aren't they," Leo says, as they all stand back looking at them.

"Are they what we all think they are?" Hazel asks looking at their little faces.

"Akmon," Grover says watching to see if either of them recognizes the name. When the slightly smaller of the two reaches his hand out through the bars of the cage, Grover kneels down in front of it. "Are you Akmon?" he asks gently. The monkey nods his head.

"And you're Passalos?" Frank asks sitting down next to the cage. The other monkey nods his head to acknowledge his identity. "Do you know how you got here?"

Akmon shakes his head no then reaches toward the tree. "Are you hungry?" Grover asks.

Both Akmon and Passalos nod that they are, so Juniper snaps some twigs from her tree and hands them to the monkeys.

"Please stay away from my babies," she tells them. They nod in agreement.

"Well, now what?" Leo asks.

"We need to let Chiron and Hermes know that we have them," Grover tells them.

"Will they be turned back into stone?" Hazel asks sadly.

"I don't know. That might be the only way to bring Travis and Connor back. Switch them back," Leo says.

Both Akmon and Passalos start shaking their heads violently.

"It's OK," Hazel tells them softly putting her hand up to the cage, "If there's a way to free the two of you as well, we'll find it."

The cercopes go back to eating their leaves.


	37. Hangin' in the Underworld

"Nico who is this?" Thanatos asks with a smile.

"Lord Thanatos this is my fiancée, Thalatta daughter of Palaemon," Nico answers making the introduction.

"My Lord," Thalatta says bowing to the God of Death.

"Yes, yes, I remember you, well actually I remember seeing your name appear then disappear almost as quickly. I remember you father, as well, or should I say I remember Melicertes," Thanatos says with a smile.

"My father and I have both been blessed to be spared an early death my Lord, thank you," she says politely.

"Oh no need to thank me, I was not the one to make the decision in either instance. All I'm ever asked to do is make sure the rules are not broken. In both cases, they were not," the god assures her.

"How are things going?" Nico asks casually, as he looks over Thanatos' shoulder at his iPad. Normally Thanatos would be pissed at this move, but since it's Nico he just hands the tablet over for him to get a look for himself, after all Nico is the one that gave him the high-tech gadget that saves him a world of time.

"Things are well, we are busy, as usual, but since you half-bloods closed the Doors of Death, we are at least keeping up," Thanatos tells him. "So you are getting married Nico," his friend says in a pleased tone.

"Not immediately, but in a couple of years," Nico tells him, as he gives back the iPad and takes his girl's hand.

"I am pleased for you, will you be living here in the Underworld?" the god asks Thalatta.

"No sir, I am needed in the oceans to assist my father and grandmother, but we will be together as much as possible, and I will visit the Underworld from time to time," she explains.

"I appreciate the fact that you are not, how shall I say, revolted by the Underworld. It may not be the happiest place on, err under, Earth, but it is our home, right Nico," he tells her.

"Yes sir," Nico agrees.

"I am afraid that I must get back to work, but it has been nice meeting you and, I look forward to your visits. We so seldom have live guests," Thanatos says, as he starts getting posts to his tablet.

"It has been my honor Lord Thanatos," she says then lets Nico lead her away.

"He's gorgeous," she tells Nico when they are out of earshot.

"Gee thanks," he says with a laugh, "I'm a cute death but Death himself is gorgeous."

"Sorry, but it's true," she says blushing a little.

"Wait till you meet his twin brother?" Nico says leading her toward a nearby cave.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head," Nico calls out when they enter the cave opening.

"Didn't you see the do not disturb sign Nico di Angelo," a voice calls from deeper inside.

"Yeah but you always have that sign up, lazy," Nico says then plops down on the bed in the room, which happens to be the only furniture.

The man in the bed, who looks just like Death only sleepier, rubs his eyes then looks at his guests. "You brought company," Hypnos says with a yawn.

"This is my fiancée Thalatta," Nico says, "Thalatta, this is Hypnos."

"Lord Hypnos," Thalatta says, as she bows to him, "It is nice to meet you. I have met a couple of your kids at camp."

"Only a couple," he asks, "I have several there."

"Yes my Lord you do, but most of the time, even when they are dining or training, they are asleep," she tells him. "I hate to wake them just to introduce myself."

"Hear that, Nico? Hates to wake someone just to make an introduction," Hypnos says yawning again.

"I've been meaning to ask you a question," Nico says then smiles. "How do you have so many kids when you're always asleep?"

"You could say that, as far as their mothers are concerned, I am the man of their dreams," Hypnos says with a laugh.

"Oh gods," Nico says shaking his head. "Do they even realize they've had sex? I mean they aren't going to claim immaculate conceptions are they?" he asks feigning disgust.

"Trust me young Mr. di Angelo, when you have been made love to by Hypnos, even in your sleep, you remember," Hypnos brags.

"So would those be considered wet dreams?" Thalatta asks then smiles, as Nico start laughing.

"So you found yourself a jokester I see," Hypnos says looking from her to Nico.

"Yeah a pretty funny one," Nico says then kisses his girl.

"Well I trust you can find your way back out of my sleeping quarters," Hypnos says then pulls the covers up to his chin, rolls over and starts snoring.

Once they exit the cave, Thalatta says, "I did not realize death and sleep were twins."

"Yeah they are but to be honest, death is a lot more fun," he says then leads her back to the palace, so they can prepare for their trip home.


	38. An Evening at Home

"Have you seen your brother?" Annabeth asks when Percy comes in to get cleaned up for dinner.

"No, why?" he says, then kisses their daughter.

"I was just wondering," she says then kisses him. Annabeth promised she wouldn't say anything about Tyson and Shelly having a baby, but she has no idea what happened to Tyson since she left him here with Poseidon.

"I did see Dad though," he tells her.

"Really where did you see him?" she asks.

"He was over at the stable checking out the horses. I can't believe he didn't come by here to see Sophia," he says. "Grandpa loves his girl," he continues talking to his daughter this time.

"Actually he was here earlier, before Sophia and I came to watch your class," Annabeth explains.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asks surprised.

"He was here for a reason that I'm not allowed to discuss at the moment," she tells him, "Something involving Tyson."

"I hope he can talk some sense into my brother. It's stupid…"

"Percy, Annabeth!" Tyson shouts, as he comes through the cabin door with Shelly right behind him, "Shelly and I are back together for good."

"That's great Tyson," his brother says giving him a hug, "I'm glad you finally came around."

"Had to," Tyson tells him, "Had to do the right thing."

"The right thing?" Percy says not understanding what his brother means.

"I'm gonna be a daddy, brother," Tyson says with a big grin on his face.

"You're what?" Percy says in complete shock, "When did you… You know what I don't even want to know."

"Congratulations," Annabeth says going over and giving Shelly a hug.

Shelly whispers in her ear, "Thank you for not telling him. It means so much that he decided without knowing."

"What are sisters for," Annabeth tells her, "We have to keep our men in line without telling them everything."

"Sisters," Shelly says hugging Annabeth, "I like that."

* * *

After dinner, the Poseidon group heads back to cabin three to spend a quiet evening together. Percy, who is holding Sophia against his chest, sits next to his brother and says, "Do you think you're ready for this?"

"I do OK with Sophia," he answers.

"Yeah, you do?" his brother agrees.

"Where will you be living?" Annabeth asks them.

"Dad's palace," Tyson says, "I talked to him before he left, after Shelly agreed to get back with me. He told me to bring Shelly home when I come at the end of summer, and we'll fix us up a place."

"Are you good with that?" Percy asks Shelly.

"I would be happy anywhere with Tyson," she says.

"So, um, what exactly do you think your baby will be?" Percy asks wondering what a Cyclops and naiad combo will create.

"Cute," Tyson says giving Shelly a big grin.

"I'm sure it will be, but that's not exactly what I mean," Percy explains.

"I guess it will be a surprise," Shelly says, "but we will love him or her more than anything."

"Yes we will," Annabeth agrees. "I'm excited to see how adorable you're baby will be. We just have to make sure our kids spend lots of time together."

"That's for sure," Percy agrees, "I was 13 before I found out I had a brother or cousins. I want our kids to grow up knowing they have a big family."

"Even if those cousins sometimes shoot lightning at you or send dead soldiers after you?" his wife says with a laugh.

"Nico hasn't sent dead soldiers after me," Percy says defending his cousin.

"No but he could if you pissed him off," she says with a grin.

"Yeah, well I could drown him," Percy chuckles.

"Shelly are you ready to join this big Greek family?" Annabeth asks with a laugh.

"I think so. I don't meet many gods, but I get along well with most of the campers," she answers.

"Drew can't go to Poseidon's palace," Percy says with a laugh.

"That is a good thing," Shelly says with a laugh of her own.

"What happened between you and Drew?" Tyson asks since this is new information about his girl.

"Somehow she found out I cared for you, so she used her charmspeak on everyone in the Hypnos cabin to get them to chase after me. Even the girls were running after me in their sleep telling me how much they loved me. It took Mitchell two weeks to get them to stop," she explains.

"She knows better than to mess with Tyson's girl now," Tyson tells her then gives her a kiss.

* * *

Tyson decides to stay with Shelly in the naiad cabin that night. Annabeth get's Sophia to bed then waits for Percy to come from the bathroom. He turns out the light, when he enters the room then climbs into bed. Putting his arms around her he says, "I take it you had something to do with getting them back together."

"Shelly told me some things that made me guess she was pregnant, but she made me swear I wouldn't tell him," she explains.

"So you told Dad instead?"

"I knew that if Tyson knew he would do the right thing, and they should be together," she says, as she runs her fingertips down his bare chest. When Percy doesn't say anything else, she asks, "Is something wrong?"

"No not really. I've just been thinking that everything seems so great right now. We're together and have a beautiful daughter that we love. Tyson and Nico have both found girls that love them. Except for the Stolls, everything has been going good here at camp and, we might even be close to resolving that problem. The last we heard everything is going good at Camp Jupiter…"

"And you're afraid something bad is going to happen?"

"Well the last time things were this great…"

"Hera kidnapped you," she says completing his thought.

"I love you Annabeth. I don't want anything to mess up our happiness," he tells her then caresses her face. Sophia kicks a rattle. It falls through the slats of her crib and onto the floor causing Percy to jump.

"I can't guarantee you that we will never have any more trouble in our lives. We're demigods, children of Poseidon and Athena. It's our responsibility to save the world now and then, but we have help and people who love us. In the meantime, we can't live our lives worried about the future. We have to live in the moment. You know that sweetheart," she says then kisses him softly on the lips.

"Do you mean this moment," he says, as he reaches under her pajamas top and caresses her breast.

"And this one," she says reaching down his boxers.


	39. Time For a Meeting

Annabeth is wrapping up her Ancient Greek class for the day, when Nyssa comes running in to get her. "Annabeth, Chiron sent me to get you," she says out of breath, "Belladonna is back."

"Thank you Nyssa," Annabeth say then turns to her students, "Class dismissed, Hazel you need to come with me."

"Me?" Hazel asks a little confused.

"You're acting counselor for the Hades cabin with your brother gone," Annabeth explains.

"Yeah, right, I forgot," she says then heads with Annabeth toward the big house.

"So this is head counselor meeting?" Hazel asks since she's never been to one.

"Yes, you'll do fine," Annabeth assures her. "We'll discuss what Belladonna from the Hecate cabin has learned from her mother then decide how to proceed."

"I hope we can do something to help the cercopes as well," Hazel tells her, "They don't deserve to be turned back into stone. They were just kids playing around."

"I know. I hope we can help them too, but I'm afraid that Zeus will have to release them, and I'm not sure he'll do it. Grandfather doesn't like for anyone to tell him he was wrong," Annabeth agrees.

* * *

When they get to the game room, Chiron and Mr. D are both present. Rachel is there too along with many of the other counselors including Percy, Clarisse, Chris, who is acting counselor for Hermes while his brothers are incapacitated, Leo, Mitchell who is filling in for Piper, Meredith from Demeter and Alexandria from Apollo who are both acting heads while Katie and Will are at Camp Jupiter, Pollux, Butch, and Ryan from the Nemeisis cabin. Clovis drags himself in right behind Annabeth and Hazel. Chloe from the Tyche cabin is right behind him. She informs everyone that Klaas, from the Nike cabin, is sprinting across the yard on his way there just as Ami, from the Hebe cabin, enters with drinks and snacks on a large tray. Once Klaas joins them Belladonna starts.

"I have just come from my mother. She informed me that when Oceanus was active during the Titan War, he came to her asking for a favor. He wanted her to free his sons. She was not able to reverse a spell cast by Zeus, but she did put a swopping spell over top of it. She swears she never thought it would ever take since she put very specific requirements on it."

"What were the requirements?" Chiron asks.

"She said that since Akmon and Passalos were brothers, their replacements would also have to be brothers. She also said that since they were knaves," she says when Ami, who is only 10, raises her hand.

"Yes," Belladonna acknowledges.

"What is a knave?" Ami asks.

Belladonna looks at Annabeth since she's their walking dictionary. "A trickster, someone always up to no good," Annabeth explains in a way Ami will understand.

"Thank you," Ami says then looks back at Belladonna for more.

"Since the cercopes were knaves, the replacements would have to be as well. She said that the only way it would work is if the replacements each touched one of the cercopes at the same moment. She had no idea about Travis and Connor. She said she had nothing to do with them being placed in the woods here at camp. She swears they were still in Thermopylae when she placed her spell over them," she concludes.

"Thank you for going to speak with your mother," Chiron says to Belladonna.

"Did she tell you how we can undo it?" Leo asks.

"She said the spell will now be on Travis and Connor. To remove it, the same conditions would need to exit," Belladonna explains.

"So we would have to get the cercopes to touch the Stolls at the same time to swop back," Percy concludes.

"Yes," Belladonna confirms.

"They'll never do that," Hazel says, "At least not willingly. They're scared and don't want to be turned back into stone."

"Then we'll have to force them," Ryan says matter-of-factly.

"I agree we have to free the Stolls, but can't we do something to help Akmon and Passalos?" Hazel says softly. "I mean it's been thousands of years that they were stuck like that yet still alive. No trick could have been worth that kind of punishment." Not all of the campers are aware of her situation with being dead for so many years yet keeping her memories unlike everyone else in Asphodel, and she doesn't want to explain it to them, but she understands a little bit of how the cercopes feel.

"I'm afraid the only way to help the cercopes is to get Zeus to reverse the curse," Annabeth says, "Hasn't Lord Hermes already asked him to do that?"

"I'm sure he has, but until we confirmed that Akmon and Passalos were in fact the cause of Travis and Connors condition, it would have been dangerous to try," Chiron explains.

"He still may not be willing to reverse it," Mr. D offers, "Father was fed up with those two."

"They were just little kids. Kids are allowed to make mistakes," Chris says getting a little upset. Clarisse takes his hand and scoots a little closer to him.

"Maybe if Akmon and Passalos would swear on the River Styx to never attempt to trick anyone ever again, Zeus would reconsider. At least he might allow them to remain monkeys," Chloe suggests.

"We should make sure they would swear to that," Ryan suggests.

"I'm pretty sure they would," Leo says, "You guys didn't see how upset they were when we talked about switching them back."

"So assuming that they agree, who's gonna go ask Zeus?" Percy asks. When everyone looks at him, he puts his hands up and says, "No way in Hades is it going to be me. I feel for the little guys, but I'm the last person Zeus would do a favor for."

"He's right," Mr. D says, "Dad hates Peter."

"It needs to be someone who can get him to do it, someone who Zeus likes and would do a favor for," Annabeth suggests.

"You?" Meredith asks.

"Not me," Annabeth says, "Not since I married Peter." She looks at Mr. D, as she says her husband's name wrong, and thinks there might have been a hint of a smile on his face.

"Ami," Hazel says, "have you ever met your grandfather?"

"Yes," the little girl answers softly.

"How do you get along?" Hazel continues.

"He was very nice to me. He put me on his knee and gave me kisses on my cheek," she explains.

"Do you understand all that we've discussed here today?" Chiron asks seeing where Hazel was headed.

"I believe so. The only way to free Travis and Connor and also the monkeys is if grandfather agrees to do it, but the person who asks him needs to be someone who can get him to say yes," she explains to show she understands.

"Do you think you could do that?" Hazel asks, "If you're too scared, it's fine you don't have to do it. We'll find another way."

"I…I would like to try. The monkeys are sweet. They have been punished enough," Ami agrees.

"Someone will need to accompany her to Olympia," Chiron tells them.

"I'll go," Clarisse says speaking for the first time, "Zeus wouldn't do me a favor, but he won't refuse Ami just because I'm there."

"Then it is decided," Chiron concludes, "We'll confer with Akmon and Passalos then Ami and Clarisse will go speak with Zeus. Meeting adjourned."

As the kids are leaving, Hazel goes over the Clovis and taps him on the shoulder. "You can wake up now and go home to sleep," she tells him.

"I was awake," he insists.

"Really, so you understand that you agreed to be the one to go talk with Zeus?" she asks with a grin.

"I did not, Ami and Clarisse are going," he says smartly.

"Fine, go to bed," she says then helps him stand up and walk out the door.


	40. Some Family Members are Just Different

Hazel is sitting alone in the Hades cabin, when a sound draws her attention. She looks up to see Nico and Thalatta appear from the corner of the room.

"Weeeee," Thalatta is saying, as they stop moving.

"You're insane," Nico says kissing her. "I need to take you to an amusement park sometime."

"What is that?" she asks since she's never heard of it.

"A place with a bunch of thrill rides," he says, "You'd have to see it to understand."

"So how was the Underworld?" Hazel asks, since they seem to both be in a really good mood.

"It was actually fun," Thalatta tells her future sister-in-law, as she sits down on Hazel's bed where Hazel is working on a piece of art.

"You sure you took her to the Underworld?" Hazel asks with a smile.

"When you're not dead it can be fun," her brother tells her then gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"How have things been here? Are we any closer to helping the Stolls?" Thalatta asks.

Hazel fills them in on the capture of the cercopes, the meeting they had, and the decision for Ami and Clarisse to go talk to Zeus.

"How is Dad?" she now asks.

"He's good, busy, but good. He sent you something," Nico says reaching in his bag and pulling out a huge chunk of black rock. "He said you would know what it was and might want it for some of your artwork."

"It's black onyx," she says taking the rock into her hands. "Thank you Nico, I can do a lot with this especially a piece this size. What all did you guys do while you were there," she continues.

"We visited with Dad, of course, and played with Cerberus. He loves Thalatta," her brother says with a chuckle.

"You guys never play with him. No matter what, he's still a dog," Thalatta says.

"Not my fault, I was dead, remember," Hazel says with a smile.

"We did some visiting with Thanatos, Hypnos, Magellan, Columbus, and a few others," her brother explains.

"Did Thanatos say anything about me?" Hazel asks.

"No he didn't, would you stop being paranoid," Nico says trying to reassure her that no one is going to make her go back to the Underworld for a good long time.

"It's just…" she says not finishing.

"I know," he says softly and kisses her again.

* * *

Nico takes a short nap after they spend some time with his sister then they head over to see Percy and Annabeth and let them know they are back at camp.

"Hey guys," Percy says opening the door when they knock.

"Hi," Thalatta says taking Sophia from his arms and giving her a kiss.

"How did it go?" Percy asks taking his cousin's hand.

"It was great," Thalatta says, "Thank you so much Annabeth for the tip about Cerberus." Thalatta sits next to Annabeth, as the boys follow her inside.

"So did you two hit it off?" Annabeth asks with a smile.

"Did they, he was giving her big slobbery dog kisses before we left, and she made him new collars with his name them," Nico says laughing.

"Slobbery dog kisses from the watchdog of Hades, I don't even want to think about that," Percy says since he's had the pleasure of experiencing Cerberus slobber for himself.

"He's a big sweetie," Thalatta says, "Oh Nico, don't forget."

"Oh yeah, we have a present for Sophia from your brother," Nico says handing a box to Annabeth.

"My brother?" she says a little confused. When she opens the box, though, she knows exactly which _brother_ the gift is from. She gently lifts out a small set of golden wings that would fit about a one-year-old.

"That's too sweet," Percy says going over to take a look.

"How is Daedalus?" she asks.

"He loves his job," Nico tells her, "While we were there Icarus and Perdix came along to talk with him. They seem to be getting along well. I think the boys are happy to finally have him there with them."

"You should see the overpass he built," Thalatta tells them, "It's beautiful."

"And it has greatly cut down on the traffic coming into the Underworld," Nico adds.

"I'm glad it all worked out for him," Annabeth says, "Can I send a thank you note with you when you return?"

"Sure no problem," he says. "They didn't send a gift because they thought that might be a little creepy, but Beckendorf and Silena both send their congratulations. We showed them a picture of Sophia and they think she's adorable."

"Yeah, I think that would be a little creepy," Percy says with a shiver.

"Well what about a gift from Daedalus, he's just as dead," Annabeth tells her husband.

"I don't know, somehow it's not the same," Percy insists.

"So now you get to spend a little time in the ocean," Percy says looking at his cousin.

"I'm looking forward to it. After all you and Tyson have told me…Where is Tyson anyway?" Nico asks.

"Probably at the naiad cabin making out with his baby mama," Percy says with a chuckle.

"Excuse me," Thalatta says unsure about what she just heard.

"Shelly is expecting Tyson's baby. He decided doing the right thing by her and their child was more important than punishing himself for what Bubbles did," Annabeth explains.

"Praise the gods, I was afraid he was going to hold firm on that bad decision," Nico says. "That brother of yours is stubborn. Maybe even more so than you."

"Wait, I'm not stubborn," Percy insists. Annabeth and Nico both laugh at that one.

"Well maybe just a little bit, but it's not a defining…." Now they are both just looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"I think you're just determined," Thalatta says trying to make him feel better.

"Determined to be stubborn," Nico says not quite under his breath.

* * *

While Thalatta and Nico are still visiting with Percy and Annabeth, there is a knock on the door. Percy again goes to answer it. "Hey Frank, Hazel, come on in," he says opening the door for them to enter.

"Thanks, Percy," Frank says taking his buddy's hand.

"Is something wrong?" Percy asks because the look on Frank's face is screaming _I can't take it anymore_.

"Ask him," Hazel says prodding her boyfriend.

"It's just the Ares cabin. I thought I would eventually fit in, but I just hate it there. There is never any peace in that place, even at night. They're so undisciplined and hostile, not toward me directly, I mean not any more so they are to each other. Clarisse is the only one with any sense of maturity…"

"Clarisse mature?" Percy says.

"Come on Percy, you know she's really grown up since finding Chris and losing Silena," Annabeth insists.

"I'm not sure what I can do about it. I mean if Clarisse can't help you, I don't think there is anything I can do to change how kids act in their own cabin," Percy says feeling sorry for his good friend.

"There is something you can do though," Hazel says, "After all, Frank is a descendent of Poseidon."

"You want to stay here?" Percy asks surprised.

"I wouldn't want to cramp your personal life," Frank says.

"What do you think the bedroom was for?" Percy says, "If you want me to ask Dad, I'd be happy to, but how will the rest of the Ares cabin take that. I mean you dumping them for me?"

"Clarisse says she fine with it. I think she'd like to get out too if she had a place to go. I'm not really worried about the others," Frank tells him.

"What about Mars? Is he going to be OK with it?" Percy asks.

"If Poseidon says yes, then I'll talk to my father. I think I can get him to understand, after all, he was proud of my mother," Frank says hopefully. "I didn't want to bother asking him though if Poseidon says no."

"Let's go ask him," Percy says leading Frank to the bedroom.

* * *

"Hi Dad," Percy says, "when his dad appears."

"Hello son, Frank," Poseidon says, "What can I do for you boys?"

"Well Dad, you know that Frank here is a descendant of Periclymenus, right?" Percy asks.

"Yes, I know that," his dad confirms.

"So that makes him…"

"My grandson, so many greats back," his father says.

"Well Frank, being a Roman, is having a little trouble adjusting to living with Ares kids," Percy continues.

"You don't say," Poseidon laughs.

"They're a little _rough_," Frank says.

"Like their father," Poseidon agrees.

"Well we were wondering if it would be alright with you, if he lived here until he goes back to Camp Jupiter," Percy says.

"Your mother was a strong woman, Frank. I was proud of her, well maybe not so much her choice of men, but everything else. I would be proud to have you stay in my cabin at Camp Half-Blood, but you need to clear this with your father. The last thing I need is Mars on my back," Poseidon tells him.

Frank is fighting back tears thinking about his mom and hearing Poseidon talk about how proud he was of her. "I will speak with father, Lord Poseidon…"

"Grandfather will be fine," the god tells him.

"Grandfather," Frank corrects. "I wanted to ask for your permission first."

"Thanks Dad," Percy says a little surprised it was that easy.

"Give my girl a big kiss from Grandpa," his dad says then the image is gone.

"I'll leave you to contact your dad," Percy says clapping him on the shoulder.

* * *

Frank sits collecting his thoughts for a couple of minutes then turn on the light under the crystals. "Fleecy please do me a solid. Connect me Mars probably on the battlefield somewhere."

"Hi kid," Mars says when he appears in the image.

"Father," Frank says wondering exactly where his dad is since bombs seem to be exploding around him.

"I assume you wanted something," his dad asks smartly.

"Yeah, yes sir, I know you're busy…"

"Then maybe you should get around to it," Mars tells him.

"I would like your permission to move to the Poseidon cabin for the rest of the summer, sir," Frank chokes out.

"No," Mars says then asks "Why?"

"The Ares kids are hard to live with Dad. Their undisciplined, loud, somebody's always starting something with somebody just for the sake of fighting. They're driving me crazy," his son explains.

Mars chuckles then says, "That's what you get with those Ares brats. Talk to Clarisse."

"I have talked to Clarisse. There isn't anything she can do. There's just too many of them to control," Frank complains.

"You should be able to put them in their place. You're stronger than they are. You're the son of Mars," his father tells him.

"Are you trying to put the Greeks and Romans back at odds with each other? It's their cabin Father. It wouldn't be right for me to come in and force them to change," Frank protests. "It would be better if I just moved to cabin three, besides it would be an honor to my mother."

"Oh there you go," Mars says sounding a little pissed. "Use your mother to make me feel bad."

"She was a descendent of Poseidon, Dad," Frank says, "She was proud of that even before you came into her life. My mother and grandmother were both honored to be his grandchildren."

"What makes you think old Barnacle Beard would even let you stay there?" Mars asks.

"He has already approved. He's proud of me," Frank tells him.

"He's proud of you? _I'm _proud of you. You are the hero you are because of me," his dad says getting a little huffy, "And don't you ever forget that."

"So Mom didn't have anything to do with it?" Frank says a little contemptuously.

"You know I didn't mean that. Your mom…"

"Father I don't want to fight with you. In fact, I think that it is because of you that I'm so miserable in Cabin 5. You gave me my sense of discipline, my understanding of when and why fighting is the right thing to do. It's the difference between you and Ares that makes it hard for me there," Frank says.

When Mars doesn't reply, Frank says, "Father, please tell me you understand."

"Fine, move, but if his kids give you a hard time about it, you deal with it yourself," his dad tells him.

"I will Father. Clarisse understands and is OK with my doing this. I can take any of the rest of them," his son says with a smile.

"You can take Clarisse as well," his dad says with a grin. "You're Mars' kid. She's not."

"Gods Dad do you have to compete with even yourself?" Frank asks.

"Of course, take care, kid," his father says then the image fades.

* * *

"What did he say?" Hazel asks anxiously when Frank comes from the bedroom.

"It took some convincing, but he finally agreed," Frank says showing his relief.

"So are you staying here tonight?" Percy asks.

"If that's alright with you guys," Frank says.

"Sure thing, you can have any bunk but that one. It's Tyson's," Percy tells him while pointing at Tyson's bed.

"I had kind of figured that out," Frank says, since Tyson's bed is bigger than all the other beds in the room.

"After his first summer here, we got him a bigger bed," Percy says with a grin, "He's still about to outgrow even it."

"I didn't even think to ask about Tyson. Will he be alright with my staying here?" Frank asks.

"Sure, he's too easy going to care about that. Besides he already calls you brother," Percy insists.

"Well I guess I'll go tell my _siblings_ and get my things," Frank says with a touch of dread in his voice.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hazel asks sweetly.

"No, I think it would be better if I do this alone," he says then kisses her.

"We'll wait here," she says then walks him to the door.


	41. We're Free!

When the taxi pulls up in front of the Empire State Building, Clarisse pays the driver then says, "You're sure you want to do this? We can still turn around and go home."

"I want to do this," Ami says with a sweet smile for Clarisse.

"I'm proud of you Ami," Clarisse says then kisses her cousin's forehead. "Let me do the talking until we got to the throne room."

Ami nods her head that she understands.

The guard at the reception desk is watching a television monitor when the girls reach him. He doesn't look up, so Clarisse says, "600th floor please."

"There ain't no 600th floor girlie," he says still not looking up at them.

Clarisse leans forward and puts her arm on the counter then flexes her bicep. "You really want to try me?" she asks.

The guard finally looks up and mumbles, "Damn Ares punks, always trying to push your weight around." He then hands her the key card for the elevator.

"Thank you," Clarisse says then flashes him a smile. The guard snarls back.

When they enter the throne room several minutes later, only three others are in the room. Zeus and Hera are sitting in their thrones waiting, as if someone warned them the girls were coming. Hebe stands between the two thrones just a bit behind her mother. When Ami sees her, she takes off running calling, "Momma." Clarisse reaches to pull her back but the little one is too quick. Hebe looks to her father, as if to get permission to meet her daughter. He gives a nod, and Hebe steps out to greet her little one with a big hug.

"Look at you my beautiful girl," Hebe says with a smile.

"I miss you mommy," Ami says hugging her mother, as tight as she can.

"Come forward Clarisse, Daughter of Ares," Zeus says calling to her.

"My Lord," Clarisse says bowing to her grandfather. "My Lady," she continues doing the same for her grandmother.

"Why are you here?" Zeus asks.

"Clarisse brought me," Ami says firmly. "I wanted to speak with you Grandpa."

"Sweetheart, you should have just contacted me," her mother says not wanting to intrude on her parents.

"No, Mommy, it has to be Grandpa Zeus," the little one says now walking over and standing by his knee. "What is it," he says leaning forward a little bit to show interest.

"We, that is Camp Half-Blood, we have captured Akmon and Passalos . We know what happened to Travis and Connor. The curse you put on the cercopes transferred to them because of something Lady Hecate did not knowing about Travis and Connor," Ami explains.

"Then you should be able to reverse it," her grandfather tells her.

"But Grandfather, we don't want to turn the cercopes back into stone. They have been punished long enough, haven't they?" she asks.

"They were very bad boys," Zeus tells his granddaughter.

"But they are just boys, Grandfather. Isn't a couple of thousand years long enough to be punished?" she continues.

"They would just do it again," he explains, "They were warned before."

"My Lord," Clarisse now speaks up, "They swear on the River Styx that if you will release them, they will never attempt another prank on anyone."

Zeus knits his brow, as he looks toward Clarisse. Clarisse takes it as a warning that their grandfather will tolerate the intrusion from Ami, but not her.

"Please Grandpa, they are sweet. Please release them," Ami begs.

"I cannot have Oceanus' children running around in the world," her grandfather says.

"Father," Hebe now says softly, "What if they remained monkeys and were forbidden to leave the woods of Camp Half-Blood."

"Yes, please Grandpa, please," Ami asks clasping her hands together and getting down on her knees.

Zeus looks from one granddaughter to the other then to his daughter and finally his wife. Hera nods her head.

"Will you keep track of them?" he asks Ami.

"Yes Grandfather, I promise," Ami says, "The Hebe cabin will take responsibility to always ensure the cercopes stay in the woods."

"That is a big responsibility," he warns her then looks up at Clarisse again. "You will assist her in getting this started?" he asks his older granddaughter.

"Yes sir," Clarisse agrees.

"Fine, but Clarisse do not make me regret this," he says then waives his hand and sits back in his throne.

Clarisse is ready to get the Hades out of there, but Ami motions to Zeus with her index finger to come down to her. He leans forward again, this time until his face is down close to the little girl's. "Thank you," she says softly then kisses his cheek.

Zeus, seemingly forgetting who and where he is, picks the girl up, hugs her tightly, and kisses her cheek.

"I love you Grandpa," she whispers in his ear.

"I love you too my little Ami," he whispers back.

"May I see them off?" Hebe asks.

"Yes," Hera tells her daughter.

"Thank you my Lord," Clarisse says with a bow, as Hebe and Ami reach her.

"Yes, fine," he says waiving them away.

* * *

Once the three of them are outside of Zeus' palace, Hebe says, "I'm sorry Clarisse. Father can be a little gruff sometimes, but he loves all of you."

"It's fine," Clarisse says, "I realize that Zeus has softer feelings for you then my father. He tends to hold us demigods responsible for our parents actions."

"I'm very proud of you Sweetheart," Hebe says now kneeling in front of her daughter. "It took a lot of courage for you to come here and asks your grandfather for this favor."

"I wanted to help the monkeys. They shouldn't be turned back to stone," Ami says, as Hermes comes running up to the three of them.

"Hebe, something has happened, my boys," he says anxiously.

"Father released them," his little sister says.

"We caught the cercopes, Lord Hermes," Clarisse says, "Ami just asked Lord Zeus to release them, and let them at least stay monkeys. He agreed."

"Thank you," Hermes says then hugs Clarisse, followed by Ami, then his sister. "Are you two on your way back to camp?"

"Yes my Lord," Clarisse answers.

"Wait here, I want to thank father then I'm going to see my boys. I'll take you with me," he tells them.

"Yes my Lord," Clarisse agrees thinking a trip back with her future father-in-law will be a lot faster than taking a taxi.

* * *

Chiron, Iris, and several campers are in the room with Travis, Connor, Akmon, and Passalos when Hermes arrives. The boys are lying in the bed under blankets while the monkeys are jumping up and down at their feet.

"Look at you," Hermes says going to his boys.

"Dad," Connor says, as both he and Travis hug their dad.

"I was so scared," their dad tells them. "I was never going to give up trying to save you, but I was scared."

"We're sorry Dad," Travis says, "It was stupid what we did."

"It wasn't stupid you were just curious. There was no way you could know what would happen," Hermes says trying to reassure them. Akmon and Passalos are now hugging Hermes from behind and squealing with delight.

"As for you two," the god now says to the cercopes, "You owe a lot to the kids here at Camp Half-Blood. You had better not let them down. You remember your oath and stay in the woods." Both Akmon and Passalos nod that they understand and will obey.

"If you all don't mind, I would like a little time alone with my boys," Hermes asks the others in the room.

"Of course Lord Hermes," Chiron says raising his hand for everyone else to leave.

"I want you to stay too Chris," Hermes says reaching his hand to his older son.

Clarisse kisses her fiancée then says, "We'll take Akmon and Passalos to the woods and find them a new home."

"Love you," Chris tells her then closes the door once everyone else is gone.


	42. Same Morning, Different Cabins

Frank wakes on his first morning in the Poseidon cabin from his first good night of sleep since coming to Camp Half-Blood. As he rubs the sleep from his eyes, he hears a soft little crying sound that he can't quite figure out. It almost sounds like a cat but not exactly. He decides to get up and figure out what is making the noise. As soon as he gets out of bed, he can tell that it's coming from Percy and Annabeth's bedroom. _It must be Sophia_, he thinks to himself. He almost leaves it at that and looks no further, but he then notices the bathroom door is closed, it sounds like the shower is running, and the bedroom door is open. He peeks inside and sees Percy asleep in the bed. Annabeth is not there, so she must be the one in the shower. Sophia is making little crying sounds, as she lies in her crib.

"Hey precious why are you crying?" Frank says softly, so he doesn't wake Percy. He goes over to the crib and lifts the baby out. "Do you need a dry diaper?" he asks, "I think I can handle that." He grabs a diaper from the stack along with the bottle of baby powder and goes back out to his own bed. He puts her down gently then changes her diaper, as she plays with the edge of his blanket. "Now that's better," he says kissing her exposed belly which makes her giggle. She seems to like it on his bed now that she has on dry pants, so he lies down next to her.

"You know you are a very lucky baby," he tells her, as she looks up into his eyes. "Your daddy is like my best friend. He's saved my life so many times I don't think I could even count them all. When you get older, you should get him to show you that hurricane thing he does. It's really impressive. Your mommy, well I don't know her as well as I do your dad, but she's a really good person. She knows how to make the tough choice, and I've never met anyone as smart as she is. One thing I know for sure is that your mom and dad love each other completely. As much as they love each other, I think they both love you just as much. You've been a real surprise. I have to admit that I didn't know exactly what to think when Hades brought you here. I love your real big sister Hazel, but there is no way right now that we could do for you what your mommy and daddy can do. You'll never know that Hazel and Nico are your sister and brother, which is better for you, but you will know that they love you extra special. The same goes for Thalatta and me. If you ever need anything, we'll be there to make sure you get it."

"Frank," Annabeth says softly, as she stands in her bath robe leaning against her bedroom wall. "That's a beautiful thing to say."

Frank, a bit embarrassed because he didn't know anyone was listening, sits up and says, "I didn't hear you come out of the bathroom."

"I know you didn't," she says with a smile. "You mean the world to Percy, and to me," she continues, "Percy thinks of you like a brother."

"Hey," Percy says walking slowly from their bedroom and scratching his head. He stops to kiss his wife's cheek then watches his daughter kick her legs at Frank. When he notices the used diaper on the floor by Frank's foot he says, "You could have gotten me up to change her."

"I wanted to," Frank says lifting Sophia up into his arms. "It gave me and my favorite little cousin a chance to talk," he continues giving Annabeth a smile.

"Nico," Hazel says softly trying to wake her brother without startling him.

"Yeah," he says into his pillow. When she doesn't respond, he turns over, so he can see her face. He's not expecting the horrified look on it. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asks pulling her onto his bed, so he can put his arm around her.

"I had a terrible dream," she says almost crying.

"I'm sorry," he says then lays her down next to himself in the bed and cradles her, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I dreamed that Frank and I were married, and we had a baby," she starts.

"That sounds like a great dream to me," he says now caressing the side of her face.

"Just after I gave birth, my mom entered the room. She was trying to take the baby from my arms, but Frank wouldn't let her. They were fighting and she pulled out a piece of silver and shoved it into Frank's mouth. She screamed at him, '_Here's what she's really like_.' Then Frank dropped to the floor and was dead, because it was a piece of metal I had pulled from the earth when I was cursed. Then my mom yanked the baby out of my arms and placed a golden bracelet on his little leg. I knew it was also cursed and my baby was going to die. That's when I woke up."

"It was just a bad dream," her brother says still holding her tightly. "We all have them sometimes. You know that."

"But most of the time…"

"This one isn't going to come true. Your mom is dead. She's in the Fields of Asphodel. She isn't going to come back," he insists.

"I came back," she tells him not much louder than a whisper.

"You're a demigod, she's not," he says hoping that is enough to ease her fears.

"I'm scared," she says, "What if she waits until my happiest moment and tries to seek revenge on me?"

"Revenge for what? Your mom loved you Hazel. She realized at the end what she had done. That it was her fault. Even after death, you sacrificed yourself, gave up going to Elysium just to save her from Punishment," he tells her.

"But being in Asphodel all this time, she might not remember what happened at the end. I know she blamed me for the curse, and how it ruined her life," she insists.

"First of all, she isn't going to come back. Dad isn't going to allow that. Even if somehow she did and blamed you for everything that was her fault, Dad, Frank, Percy, me we would never let her get near you or your family," he assures her.

"You promise," she says looking into his eyes, needing to see how sure her big brother is.

"I promise. I'll be there for the birth of every one of my nieces and nephews if that's what it takes, all fourteen of them."

"Fourteen, have you been talking to Frank," she says leaning up on her elbow to look down at him.

"Yeah," he says with a grin.

"I'm not having fourteen kids," she says stubbornly.

"We'd better get up and start getting ready for breakfast," he says then uses his foot to push her off the bed.

"I'm telling Mom how late you came in last night," Jade yells at her sister.

"Fine, I don't care," Crystal screams back in her face.

"Stop both of you," Butch says trying to break them up before a fight breaks out right in the middle of the cabin.

"Mom's not going to let you see Leo anymore when she finds out you broke your promise about being late," Jade says mockingly.

"It was fifteen minutes and we were at the beach," Crystal says matter-of-factly. "Mom isn't going to do anything about it, but you want to be a bitch and try to get me in trouble, you go right ahead."

"Who you calling a bitch, you little slut?" Jade screams.

"That's it," Crystal says then lunges for her younger sister. Butch tries to catch Crystal but he misses and she takes Jade down to the floor in an instant. Jade, in an attempt to stop Crystal's punches, grabs her hair and yanks on it. Butch now grabs Crystal by the waist and tries pulling her from Jade, but Jade won't let go and now he's lifting both of them off the floor still fighting.

"Henry, a little help," Butch says to his younger brother who is just watching the cat fight.

"What and end the show," Henry says with a laugh.

"Now, Henry!" Butch barks. Henry is more afraid of pissing off his much bigger brother than stopping his sister's fight, so he grabs Jade and tries to pull the girls apart. Since Henry is a year younger than Jade, he only a little bit bigger. He can't really do much in separating the girls who now each have a handful of the other's hair wrapped around their fingers.

"Violet, run and get one of the bigger boys from the Nemesis cabin," Butch orders his little sister.

As soon as Violet opens the door, she spots Ryan on his way to breakfast and yells for him to _come help._

"What the…" Ryan says when he gets to the door of the Iris cabin.

"Little help man," Butch says.

"Let me," Ryan says taking Henry's place. "Unless the two of you want to lose all that hair, you'd better be letting go," he tells then girls then backs away from Butch bringing Jade and a handful of Crystal's hair with him.

Iris, hearing the commotion on her way to breakfast, now enters the cabin. Chiron stands at the doorway since he's in centaur mode and won't fit through the door. "Which one of you is going to explain this?" she demands.

"She started it," Jade yells pointing at Crystal.

"Like Hades I did," Crystal shouts back.

"Violet, sweetheart, tell mommy what happened," Iris asks her middle daughter.

"Well Mommy, Jade started mouthing off to Crystal about being late last night and you not letting her see Leo anymore. Crystal told her she didn't care and if Jade wanted to be a bitch, which we all know she does…"

"Please leave your own comments out of it," her mother tells her.

"Sorry Mommy," Violet says, "Crystal said if she wanted to be a bitch, go ahead and tell you. Then Jade called Crystal and slut and it was on. Butch tried to stop them, and Henry, but I had to get Ryan."

"Thank you," Iris says then looks to her oldest for confirmation.

"That pretty much sums it up," Butch tells his mom.

"Ryan thank you for your assistance," Iris says.

"You're welcome my Lady," Ryan says then head on out to breakfast.

"They rest of you run along to breakfast. Jade, Crystal and Butch stay here," Iris says then hugs each of her children, as they head to the door. Once the others have all gone ahead with Chiron, Iris continues, "First of all Butch, thank you, as always, for being a leader."

"You're welcome Mom," he says then kisses her.

"You are only here because I want you to hear what I have to say," she says kissing him back. "Jade, I have received several complaints this summer from your siblings, even before I arrived, telling me that you are being disrespectful and hard to get along with."

"Who said that," Jade snaps.

"Everyone," her mother continues.

"They are all just…"

"That's enough," Iris says silencing her, "You are hard to get along with. You're a tattle-tale, and I've had enough of it. After breakfast I am calling your father. I'm going to send you home early."

"Mom, no please, I don't want to go home yet," Jade says pleading.

"I've already talked with you about this. I believe sending you home a few weeks early and giving you a year to think about your choices might be what you need to straighten you out. I hope it will be anyway because the alternative would be to ban you from camp, and I really don't want to do that. I want you to get your training," Iris tells her.

"But Mom, you should know what Crystal is doing when she is disobeying a direct order from you," Jade says in her defense.

"Would you like to know why your sister was late last night? I'll tell you, because she and Leo were with Chiron and me at the beach. We stayed a little late to make sure everyone cleaned up after themselves and went home on time. We then dropped Leo off at cabin nine and your sister her," Iris tells her.

"I…I didn't know," Jade says lowering her eyes.

"No, how would you," her mom says, "What you don't understand that in an emergency, you and your siblings need to have each other's back. All of you kids here at camp need to be there for each other. I've seen your brother in action. I know he understands. I'm seeing that in Crystal as well. She has made a lot of friends this summer and she is leaning to fight. I don't believe you've made a single friend."

"That's not true. Drew from…" Jade starts to say, when Butch laughs.

"Yes son, I know, she's proving my point for me," Iris says smiling at her son.

"As soon as lunch is over, you come back here and pack," Iris tells her second oldest daughter.

"Mom please, I promise…" Jade cries.

"My mind is made. We'll see what happens next summer," Iris says then looks at Crystal. "The next time, there will be no fighting."

"Yes Mom, I'm sorry, my temper just got the better of me," Crystal says then hugs her mother.

"It's been building all summer. I understand that. Now let's all go to breakfast," Iris says and takes Jades hand then kisses her forehead.


	43. Unexpected Outcomes

"Are you ready son?" Palaemon asks Nico, as they stand on the beach.

"Yes sir," Nico says squeezing Thalatta's hand tightly.

"Lord Poseidon assured me you will be able to breathe the oxygen in the water for 72 hours. It will be a little disconcerting at first but relax and take it in. Focus on my daughter if you start to panic," Palaemon tells him.

Nico nods that he understands then the three of them walk into the water. The water is very warm, like a bath, since it is late summer. When Nico takes his head under, his first instinct is to hold his breath. Thalatta speaks to him and he's surprised that he understands her since she is talking under water.

"Breathe my love," she tells him.

He nods his head then slowly takes a breath. He expects to start strangling but that doesn't happen. When he realizes that he is actually breathing water, he smiles at his girl. "This is amazing," he says.

"Yes it is," she says. "Are you ready to see my world?"

"Let's go," he says.

"Your grandmother will have supper ready. Don't be late," her father says.

"Yes father," Thalatta says then kisses his cheek. "Thank you for this."

"I love you," Palaemon says then swims off to meet back up with his dolphin transport.

"I want to show you something," she tells him then starts leading him out to deeper water. The naiads at camp are waiving their goodbyes, as they disappear into the dark.

Nico is in awe of the variety of creatures underwater and the vast amount of color. He always assumed it would be dark and colorless, a lot like the Underworld.

* * *

They have been swimming for about 30 minutes when they come upon a capsized boat in the water.

"Is this a new wreck?" he asks.

"Yes," she says, "We need to see if anyone is trapped inside."

"Wouldn't they all be drowned by now?" he asks.

She places his hand on the hull then places her hand next to his. "Do you feel the vibration?" she asks.

"Yes," he tells her.

"It just came to rest here," she tells him. "There may be air pockets inside, but we must hurry." She leads him under then inside to search for survivors.

"How did you know it would be here if it just got here?" he asks, as they make their way through.

"How do you know when someone dies?" she asks just as they come upon a lifeless body.

They both instinctively stop, but as she checks for any sign of life, he says, "He's already passed beyond." She closes the man's eyes and they move on to look for others.

"You are as close to death every day as I am," he says.

"Yes, but I hope for life," she says. "Stop, do you hear?" she asks suddenly raising her hand.

"Yes, it is coming from up ahead of us," he tells her. They follow the sound of metal tapping on metal. It appears to get louder, as they move farther toward the prow. Then the sound stops.

"We must get help," she says then darts toward a portal on her left side. Nico follows her not knowing what to expect. When she is again in open water, she waives her head around letting her long hair sway. After several second a large dark creature is coming toward them at a fast clip.

"What the…" he says when it gets close enough to make it out. "That's a shark. A big one," he says trying to pull her back inside.

"It's alright. He's here to help," she says then motions for the shark to help her. She places her hands under to the rail of the boat, as the shark nuzzles his nose underneath. Nico seems to be frozen in place, as they flip the boat over on to its side. He hears her thank the shark and say _Nico come on_, but he can't move.

_I'm dead_, he thinks to himself, _Shark meat. That's how the son of Hades is going to go out, eaten by a great white._

Thalatta calls his name again, but she can't wait for him to snap out of this. She goes into the boat to try and free the sailor who was banging on the hull.

The shark is circling around Nico, as he stands frozen in place. _Am I bleeding someplace_, he thinks but is too scared to check. _Maybe they smell fear like dogs_, he tells himself. The shark moves toward him, but all he can do is close his eyes and wait to be inhaled.

"Nico," he hears. That beautiful voice sounds like an angel. _Who knew being eaten by a shark would be so painless, _he tells himself.

"Nico, what is it? What's wrong," Thalatta says getting concerned because he's not moving. "Nico!" she shouts and actually smacks his face. At this he opens his eyes.

"What happened to you?" she asks softly.

"Shark," is all he manages to get out before collapsing onto the ocean floor. She takes his hand then helps him stand and starts heading back toward the beach at camp. "Big shark," he says again.

* * *

When they arrive back at Camp Half-Blood, she has one of his arms over her shoulders and is helping him walk on shore. "I'm sorry Nico," she says, "I shouldn't have called such a large creature so quickly."

Nico starts coughing, as she helps him sit down on the beach. She kneels in front of him. Once he gets his coughing under control, he puts his head between his knees.

"I can't do it," he says. "I'm not meant to be underwater. Something isn't right about it. I'm sorry."

"Nico," she says lifting his head and putting it to her breasts. "There is no need to apologize by sweet, strong man. There is a reason why only certain people are meant to do it."

"But you were so brave in the Underworld and I…" he starts to call himself a coward, but she cuts him off.

"Don't you understand," she says taking his face in her hands, "We are all destined for the Underworld at some point in our existence. We are born prepared to face it. We are not all born to be in the depths of the ocean." He puts his arms around her waist and holds her tightly like she might vanish, if he were to let her go. "I love you Nico di Angelo. I do not need for you to join me in my world. I will stay with you here in this world we can share and in yours." Nico kisses her then finds that once he has started kissing her, he can't stop. After several minutes there on the beach, he has regained enough strength to pick her up and carry her while he continues kissing her.

Once he gets her inside the Hades cabin, he lays her on his bed. "Thalatta," he starts to say when she stops him by putting a finger to his lips. No more words are exchanged between the two of them, as they make love for the first time.

* * *

Hazel comes in from sword class to grab a shower and change clothes. She knows Nico was going with Thalatta today and figures she has the cabin to herself, so she's taken aback when she finds her brother and Thalatta in his bed, naked, sleeping in each other's arms. _Oh my gods_, she thinks then smiles, _Good for you big brother. _She grabs a sheet from one of the empty beds and covers the two of them then heads into the bathroom. When she comes out after showering, she is trying to be quiet, but Thalatta wakes.

"Hazel," she says surprised and a little embarrassed.

"Hi sis," Hazel says with a smile.

"Did…Um…Did you…" Thalatta is stammering.

"Cover you up? Yeah," Hazel says, "I hope that's alright. I didn't expect you to be here, sorry."

"No it's fine. We didn't plan for this. It's just, something happened today, when we were in the ocean," Thalatta tells her. "It was pretty terrifying, and well we…"

"You don't owe me an explanation," Hazel tells her. "Is Nico alright?" she continues concerned.

"Yes, but I don't think he'll be going back into the ocean," Thalatta says, "It wasn't the right place for him."

"I give him credit for going in the first place. You wouldn't catch me out there," Hazel says. "I'm a dirt girl. I need to be on dry land or under it," she says with a laugh, a laugh that wakes her brother.

"Hazel," he says grabbing at the cover to make sure nothing is showing.

"She's the one that covered us up, so she's already seen you," Thalatta says kissing him and smiling at his sudden modesty.

"You…" he says then pulls the sheet closer around him.

"Trust me. You have nothing to be ashamed of big brother. You're well equipped. Not as well as my Frank, but well," his sister says unable to hold back a laugh.

Nico pulls the pillow out from behind him and nails her in the head with it.

"I'm going to meet Frank. I'll _see _you guys later," she says and continues laughing out the door.

Once his sister is gone, Nico kisses Thalatta then puts his arms around her. After holding her for several minutes, he says, "Your father is going to be very upset about this. We promised."

"I don't plan on telling him, at least about our making love. We do need to contact grandmother and tell her we won't be home for dinner," she tells him.

"You don't like keeping things from your father. I'll face whatever wrath he throws at me," he says caressing her shoulders.

"You aren't afraid that he'll keep us apart," she asks concerned.

"No, I won't allow that. He can be mad at me, but he will not keep us apart. He gave my father his word," Nico says.

* * *

Nico and Thalatta get dressed then IM her grandmother and Palaemon. When her father agrees to come to camp to talk with them, they sit on the beach to wait for him. Nico can tell that she's nervous. He moves behind her with his legs on either side of her and his arms around her. "I want to be the one to tell him," he says.

"He's my father, I should tell him," she says.

"I know what I need to say," he insists. She doesn't continue to protest, and they sit in silence until her dad arrives. They both stand to meet him.

"What happened?" he asks, as he reaches them.

"It didn't go very well sir," Nico says. "But that isn't why we asked you to come."

"Are we to speak here," Palaemon asks.

"There is no one else her," Thalatta says.

"Lord Palaemon, I made you a promise that I was not able to keep," Nico tells him. "Your daughter and I made love today. I cannot tell you that I am sorry for the act, but I apologize for not being able to keep my word to you."

Palaemon doesn't reply. Thalatta can see the anger in her father's face. "Father, I called a great white shark to assist me. It was a mistake. Nico was traumatized. We had to return to camp, and that is when it happened," she explains to him.

"You gave me your word," her father says looking between the two of them.

"I'm sorry father that I went against your wishes. All I can tell you is that we needed to do this because of what happened," she tells her father.

"You need to return with me," Palaemon says.

"No," Nico says softly but sternly, "She will stay with me my Lord. I respect you, as her father. I understand that you are angry with us, and I accept that for what we did, but you will not take her away from me."

The look in Nico's eyes is all it takes for Palaemon to back down on his demand. He may be a god but he is no match for the demigod son of Hades, and he knows it. "Are you alright son," he now asks Nico, referring to his experience in the ocean.

"I'm still a little shaken by what happen. I couldn't wrap my head around the concept that a shark was about to eat me and there was nothing I could do about it," Nico explains.

"Do you forgive us?" Thalatta asks.

"For breaking your promise, no," he says caressing her face. "For making love to each other, yes."


	44. Morning After Goddess

"Hello my beautify sister."

"What do you want now, Hades?" Hera asks showing her disdain for being interrupted.

"Can't a brother just stop in and see his sister?" Hades asks with a smile.

"Out with it, I'm very busy," she says.

"I would like to ask a favor of you," he tells her.

"A favor from me, that's all everyone wants," she says getting pissed.

"I want a grandchild," he tells her.

"What do I look like? I'm not Demigod Planned Parenthood for my sake."

"I didn't presume that you were," he insists.

"Oh yes you did, you and everyone else around here. Ares, _don't let Clarisse get knocked up until she's married_; Aphrodite, _make sure that naiad Shelly conceives would you_ _love,_ _oh but my Piper, she can't make me a grandmother just yet; _and you, _don't let my baby girl get pregnant. She's too young_," she says mocking her family members.

"I didn't come to you. That was Pluto asking a favor of Juno," her brother says with a grin.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Hades."

"Fine, but please I want a grandchild," he begs.

"Too late, I already gave your Hazel her period after being with that son of Mars," she tells him.

"I don't mean Hazel. I want a grandchild by my son Nico," he tells her.

"What?" Hera asks talking into her Bluetooth, as she holds her finger up to her brother. "You can't be serious. You come here and accuse me, in front of the Olympic council, of having your daughter killed and now you have the nerve to call me asking for a favor!"

"Put him on speaker," Hades says knowing who that IM has to be from.

"My Lady, please. They are not ready for a child," Palaemon says, as the image becomes clear to Hades, as well.

"Seems we have a little bit of a problem here," Hera says with a laugh.

"I do not understand," Palaemon say now noticing Hades. "My Lord, I did not know you were aware."

"You two need to come to an agreement," Hera tells them.

"You are asking that they conceive?" Palaemon asks, "They are too young, we all agreed to this."

"I think they have grown up a lot this summer," Hades tells him, "They can handle a child. They are sixteen now. Nico will be seventeen by the time the child would be born."

"Thalatta as well, but even seventeen is too young," Palaemon pleads.

"I want a grandchild," Hades says crossing his arms.

"I want to wait a couple more years," Palaemon insists crossing his as well.

"I want a pleasant afternoon," Hera says rolling her eyes.

"Please my beautiful, loving sister," Hades says turning his attention back to her.

"I'm done with this conversation," she says tiring of the whole thing.

"Wait my Lady, what are you going to do?" Palaemon calls out.

"I guess you'll all just have to wait and see," she says ending the Iris message and shooing her brother away.


	45. A Trip to California

"Annabeth, my sweet, wonderful, beautiful wife."

"What have you done now," she asks looking at him with suspicion.

"Me do something?" Percy asks with a smile. "I was wondering if now that we have that awesome chariot your mom gave us, if we could go to Camp Jupiter for a few days."

"Can we visit Dad while we're there?" she asks.

"We have to take Sophia to see her grandpa while we're in California," he agrees.

"When should we leave," she asks him.

"Let's call Jason and make sure it's a good time, and we'll leave tomorrow morning," he suggests.

* * *

The following morning, Percy carries their bags out to the chariot and stores then under the platform for Sophia's car seat then he takes the car seat out and gets it strapped into place while Annabeth puts an IM in to her Dad.

"Annabeth, I was just thinking about you," her dad tells her when he sees her image.

"Percy and I are coming to California, Dad. We want to bring Sophia to see you guys while we're there," she tells her dad.

"Are you flying? Do you need a ride from the airport?" he asks.

"We're flying," she says with a giggle, "But we won't be landing at the airport. Mom gave us this beautiful chariot and it's the only thing Percy is allowed to fly in. We're leaving this morning for Camp Jupiter. I was thinking you could pick us up for the weekend."

"That sounds perfect. The boys will be excited. They really miss their big sister. Mom and I will have everything ready for when you get here," her dad tells her.

"Thanks Dad, we love you," she says then ends the message.

When she comes from the bedroom with Sophia in her arms, Percy is waiting for her and talking with Tyson and Frank. "No wild parties or anything while we're gone," he says with a chuckle.

"No parties," Tyson agrees, as if Percy were being serious.

"Tell everyone Hazel and I say hi," Frank says, "And we miss them."

"Will do," Percy says taking his daughter in his arms.

"And Ella, let her know I am thinking of her," Tyson says.

"Should I tell her you're going to be a papa?" his brother asks.

"Sure, well maybe not," he says after thinking about it.

"We need to get going," Annabeth says then kisses Tyson on his cheek.

"Fly safe," Frank says, and he and Tyson follow the Jackson's outside.

Percy fastens Sophia into the car seat then looks toward the sky, "Blackjack buddy are you ready?"

"All set, Boss," Blackjack replies in Percy's head and shakes his own.

"I hope we haven't forgotten anything," Annabeth says.

"We'll get it when we get there if we have," Percy assures her then kisses her and pulls back on the rein to let Blackjack know to take off.

* * *

They have been flying for about two hours, and Annabeth is at the reins when Percy stands up and puts his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. "It's beautiful up here," she says.

"Peaceful," he agrees.

"We've crossed this country so many times, but I think this is the first time we've done it together where we could relax and enjoy it," she tells him.

"Is that the Mississippi River?" he asks pointing toward the ground.

"Yeah, why, did you want to take another dip?" she says with a laugh.

"I think I'll pass this trip," he says then kisses her cheek.

"How is our little angel doing?" she asks.

"She's asleep," he says looking down at their daughter, "Once she finished her bottle, she was out."

"Do you need a break?" he asks.

"No, I'm actually really enjoying this," she says then leans her head against his.

* * *

Since they stopped for a nice dinner together in Denver, it's close to eight in the evening when they head in to camp. "Those buildings over there are the barracks. Take us in over there," Percy tells Blackjack.

"Well away from the Pomerian Line," Annabeth agrees. "We don't need any problems with Terminus," she laughs and pats the knife on her arm.

Several people on the ground are gathering around since Blackjack makes a striking figure in the sky. "Praetor Percy," someone shouts when they get low enough to the ground to be seen clearly.

Reyna and Will are two of the greeters when they get to a stop safely on the ground. "Percy, Annabeth, welcome," Reyna says. "And Sophia," she adds when Annabeth lifts their daughter from her car seat.

"Percy," Will says greeting is friend, "She's beautiful."

"My daughter or the ride?" Percy asks with a laugh.

"Haven't gotten a good look at your daughter yet," Will says, "But I'm sure she's beautiful too."

"How are you feeling?" Annabeth asks Reyna, as the praetor reaches to take Sophia.

"The morning sickness has stopped, thank gods," Reyna tells her. "She's beautiful," she continues kissing Sophia's cheek.

"Annabeth," comes a shout from towards New Rome.

"Piper," Annabeth yells back and waves, when she sees Piper and Jason jogging toward them.

"Percy's baby, cute, cute, cute," Ella says, as she lands on the rim of the chariot.

"Ella, look at you," Percy says giving the harpy a hug.

"Ella glad to see Percy," she says laying her head over on to his.

"Welcome to camp, cousin," Jason says now that he and Piper have reached them.

"Look how sweet," Piper says taking Sophia's fingers in her hand then kissing her fingertips.

"Would you look at that ride," Jason says now looking over the chariot with Will.

"You must be tired," Reyna now says. "Will and I have prepared a room for you in our home. We have a crib from the baby and everything."

"Thank you," Annabeth says, "It would be nice to relax for a few minutes."

"You go on and I'll bring the bags," Percy says kissing her. The girls head into Reyna's home while the guys stand around talking about the chariot and getting something for Blackjack to eat.

* * *

"You're home is lovely," Annabeth says when they enter.

"Thank you," Reyna says showing them into the living room.

"It's not what you expected is it?" Piper asks with a laugh.

"I don't know that I expected anything," Annabeth says.

"Come on, daughter of Bellona, you were expecting weapons on the walls, swords, spears, torches," Piper continues.

"I have a feminine side," Reyna says with a smile.

"You're starting to show a little bit," Annabeth says now that Reyna has removed her armor.

"Yes," she agrees patting her mid-section.

"Will thinks it's cute," Piper says teasing Reyna just a little.

"Reyna has baby inside, very cute," Ella agrees.

"So you and Will seem to be very happy," Annabeth says.

"We are very much in love. I am very lucky that he could forgive what I did," Reyna agrees.

"Will loves Praetor Reyna," Ella says, as she preens her wing.

"Remember you're inside, Ella. Please don't get feathers all over the floor," Reyna reminds her harpy friend.

"Ella stop, not leave feathers on Praetor Reyna's lovely floor," Ella says raising her head.

"Thank you," Reyna says giving her a nod of appreciation, as the guys make their way inside accompanied by Katie Gardner.

"Annabeth," Katie says running over to her dear friend.

"Katie," Annabeth says standing to give her a hug, "I've missed you this summer."

"I've missed you and camp, but it has been great being here. I've learned so much," Katie says excitedly.

"What's this?" Annabeth says noticing the badge pinned to Katie's purple shirt.

"She's Centurion Gardner now," Reyna says with a smile.

"I'm so proud of you," Annabeth says, "Are you planning to stay at Camp Jupiter now?"

"I have agreed to stay for at least the next year," Katie tells her.

"She has too big a waiting list for her class in Ancient Greek to leave now," Will says giving Katie a wink.

Piper is now holding Sophia and calls Jason over to her. "Babe, look how adorable she is."

"She cute," Jason says leaving it at that.

"Come on Percy, let's get your bags to your room," Will says then leads Percy upstairs.

"You look great, Annabeth," Jason says sitting next to Piper. "Married life must be good for you."

"It has been wonderful, Jason. We've had a great summer, and of course Sophia coming into our lives, well we are blessed," she agrees.

"… and the toilets have never looked or smelled better," Percy says, as he and Will come back downstairs laughing.

"Reyna are you sure you want Sophia to sleep in your crib before your own child," Percy asks taking a seat next to his friend.

"Our little one won't mind," she says then places her hand over Will's, since he sat on the other side of his girl and put his hand over her baby bump.

"The two of you," Annabeth says looking at Will and Reyna, "You make a great couple."

"I agree," Percy says taking his wife's hand.

* * *

The group spends about an hour talking, filling each other in on the news from both camps, then Jason suggests that it's getting late and he and Piper should head home since they have a Senate meeting in the morning.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Piper says giving Annabeth and Percy hugs, as Jason tugs on her sleeve.

Since they live in the house right nextdoor, it takes only a couple of minutes to get home. They head straight to their bedroom and prepare for bed. Jason is already in bed, when Piper comes from the bathroom and climbs in with him. "Hey, are you feeling alright?" she asks since he's gotten quiet.

"I'm fine," he says leaving it at that.

"Jason, I know better," she tells him, since she really can tell when the man she loves is bothered by something.

"I don't want to talk about it," he says reaching over and turning out the light on his side of the bed.

"I thought you had gotten over those feelings," she asks.

"Leave it alone Piper," he says.

"He's your cousin. He loves you. He's not trying to take your seat," she says not leaving it alone.

"Please Piper not tonight," he insists.

"If you go into that Senate meeting tomorrow morning feeling like this, Percy is going to know something is wrong. You know how perceptive he is," she tells him.

He turns onto his side with his back to her hoping that will get her to leave this alone, but of course it doesn't.

"This is about the vote tomorrow. You and Reyna still aren't in agreement and you're afraid Percy will agree with her," she says.

"Piper I said stop!" he tells her raising his voice.

"I love you Jason," she says softly, "I'm only trying to help. Talk to Percy before the meeting. Tell him what is going on. I think that the two of you can come up with a plan that even Reyna will have a hard time disagreeing with, and remember he's your cousin. He would die fighting for you." Piper then kisses Jason, turns out her own light, and closes her eyes.

"Piper," Jason says softly after a few seconds.

"Yeah," she answers.

"I love you."


	46. Open to Ideas

Percy is sitting in Reyna's kitchen feeding Sophia her morning cereal, when Jason knocks on the door. "Morning cous," he says showing him inside.

"Look at you, Daddy," Jason says impressed with how Percy had taken to his new responsibilities.

"She's amazing," Percy tells him, "I never would have thought we were ready, I mean you remember just a couple months ago at the wedding, we were worried about all the baby talk and getting pregnant. As soon as she was given to us, though, we just knew what to do."

"So are you not telling anyone who gave her to you," Jason asks.

"We just want her to be ours. Our parents know and a couple of others who were there when she was brought to us, but besides that we aren't saying. I hope you can understand," Percy explains.

"Yeah I can. Can I just ask one thing?" Jason asks.

"It wasn't Zeus," Percy assures him.

"Thanks man, I appreciate that," his cousin says. "I was hoping to talk with you about something before the Senate meeting this morning."

"Is this about Octavian?" Percy says.

"So Reyna has already gotten to you," Jason says a little upset.

"She just told me what was going on and how she felt about it, but I haven't made any decisions yet. Why don't you talk to me, tell me what you're thinking," his cousin suggests.

"Well you know Octavian has figured out Ella's _special ability_," he says putting air quotes around special ability, "He's arguing that he should have, well custody of her. Can you believe that, custody like she's a child."

"You can't let that happen, you know that. Octavian can't be trusted," Percy tells him.

"I know that, Reyna knows that. That's the one thing we can agree on at least," Jason says reaching his finger over to let Sophia grab hold of it.

"Reyna wants to remove Octavian from the position, make Will augur, and let him work with Ella," Percy says from his talk with Reyna from the night before.

"Will doesn't have the gift of prophecy, and he's Greek. No offence but this is a Roman camp," Jason says.

"Does Octavian really have a gift, or does he make half of it up?" Percy asks his cousin. "I mean some of his prophecies are so vague that in hindsight you can twist them to mean anything, and he was convinced the Argo II was a trick, that you were here to take this camp out. If it was up to him, and thank gods it wasn't, Camp Jupiter would have attacked you guys before you could even land."

"You have a point, but that only supports removing him," Jason agrees.

"As for him being Greek, I'm Greek and I was made praetor. Rachel isn't Greek, Roman, or a demigod and she's the Oracle of Delphi. I think we need to ignore some of the old Greek/Roman thinking if we are ever truly going to unite these two camps. Just because we completed the task of defeating Gaea and closing the Doors of Death, doesn't mean we can or should go back to hating each other. Look at you and Piper you're in love with each other. Look at your Greek sister, who adores you, Will and Reyna having a child, Katie now a centurion, Frank, Hazel and Dakota have gotten along great at Half-Blood, all this shows that we are one family," Percy explains.

"I thought you said Frank hated living with his siblings," Jason says reminding him of their conversation from the night before.

"That doesn't count, I would hate living with his siblings too," Percy says with a laugh, as he cleans rice cereal from his daughter's face. "The fact is they get along outside of the cabin, Frank just needs a little more peace and quiet sometimes. That has more to do with his being an only child and Clarisse's inability to control her brothers and sisters than being Roman."

"So you are going to vote with her?" Jason says figuring that by the way Percy is talking he has made up his mind.

"No, you haven't told me what you think should be done," his cousin says.

"I think Ella should become Augur," Jason tells him. "I know she seems childlike and a little scatterbrained, but when you ask her a specific question she can answer it. We just need to weed out some of the useless trivia that comes along with it."

"Aren't you worried that Octavian would do something to her out of revenge or in an attempt to get the job back? He killed Gwen, I don't care what anyone thinks," Percy says concerned. "I mean I know Ella is fast and capable of taking care of herself most of the time, but Octavian can be dangerous when he's pushed. If he'd stab Gwen in the back just because his team was losing a war game, imagine what he would do to Ella for taking his job."

"We could post guards for her," Jason tells him, "Always keep her protected."

"Do you think she would really like that," Percy asks knowing Ella is a bit of a free spirit.

"She would like it if it were Tyson," he says watching for Percy's reaction.

"No can do," Percy says lifting his daughter from the car seat he was using as a high chair and giving her a bottle. "I didn't say anything last night because Ella was there, but Tyson hit it off with Shelly. They hit it off so well, that I'm gonna be Uncle Percy soon."

"No kidding, well great for them," Jason says realizing that ends that idea. "Still there are others she like and would allow to hang around her."

"Not that I'm saying I've decided one way or another, but have you talked with Will about any of this?" Percy asks.

"I haven't and I don't know if Reyna has," Jason answers.

"I'm not too sure that Will would be thrilled with being the augur, especially if he doesn't have his dad's gift for prophecy, but he seems to get along with Ella pretty well. Don't get me wrong, I think that if all of you really wanted Will to take the position, he would do his duty and give it his everything," Percy says.

"Where are you going with this?" his cousin asks.

"Make Ella the augur and Will her protector and interpreter," Percy suggests. "I know for a fact that Will could take Octavian in a fight no problem. Have you ever seen the guy use a bow and arrow? He's the best I've ever seen outside of the Hunters, and I bet he rivals any of them, even your sister. He's also the best healer next to his dad. If something were to happen to Ella, he would be there to heal her."

"I never thought of that," Jason says actually feeling a little stupid for not seeing it. "Are they still here?"

"No Reyna wanted to head over early for the meeting and Will went with her," Percy tells him.

"Are you available to head on over there and talk to them about this before the meeting. I would like for us to be in agreement on the solution before we bring up getting rid of Octavian," Jason asks.

"Yeah, let me give my angel here to her momma and grab my robes," Percy says then heads upstairs.

* * *

Percy and Jason have donned their purple praetor robes by the time they enter the Senate house, where Reyna and Will are looking over some scrolls. "Good morning gentlemen," Reyna says when she looks up and sees them.

"Good morning, Praetor," Percy says greeting her back.

"Reyna, Percy and I have been talking this morning," Jason starts.

"I should leave you three alone," Will says wanting to give them some privacy.

"No Will, I would like for you to stay. This involves you as well," Jason tells him.

"Have the two of your come to some sort of _agreement_," Reyna says a little disappointed.

"Not exactly," Jason says, "I mean Percy had a totally different thought, and I can agree with it, but we wanted to discuss it with both of you before the meeting."

"What is it?" she asks.

"I've listened to both of your ideas. The most important thing is getting Octavian out of power. I think we can all agree on that," Percy explains.

"We can," Reyna agrees.

"Will, I've never head you mention any prophetic powers. I know you got a lot from your dad, but did you get that?" Percy asks.

"I am pretty good at dissecting prophecies, pointing out where multiple meaning or false leads may be, but I don't see prophecies, no," Will tells him.

"Do you want the position?" Percy now asks.

"I…I will do whatever is best for the camp, best for the legion. If it is believed that I need to do this, I will accept the responsibility, but I do not seek the position. I do not need power or authority," Will tells them.

"Where are you going with this?" Reyna asks looking at Percy.

"Ella is the real power here, but she needs help to do it. She needs protection, she need interpretation, she needs a little guidance," Percy says holding his thumb and index finger apart a bit to show how much guidance she needs.

"You're saying make Ella the augur and Will her interpreter and protector?" Reyna confirms with a hint of understanding the brilliance of the plan in her voice.

"I think that inside Camp Jupiter the only person she needs protection from will be Octavian, and Will is totally capable of that. More importantly, Will seems to understand Ella and he knows how to explain prophecies for her. Once Ella provides a prophecy she tends to get off track on key word trivia, like an Internet search engine. Will can work around that," Percy tells them.

"I can usually tell where the prophecy ends and an Ellaism begins," Will agrees.

"You would be amenable to this, assisting Ella instead of the other way around," Reyna asks her boyfriend.

"She is the one with the power, she already sleeps in our attic, and she likes me. I certainly think this arrangement would work, and it wouldn't look to the rest of camp like nepotism. I mean you getting me a position of power just because we're having a baby might not sit well with some," Will says looking at Jason for that last part.

"Will, I…" Jason starts.

"I understand some of your feelings. I'm a newcomer, a Greek…"

"I'm sorry about all of that, my thinking that because you are from the other camp… Well Percy made me see some of the error of my ways. You are a good man, a good warrior, and a good friend," Jason says holding his hand out to Will.

"I appreciate your saying that," Will says shaking the praetor's hand.

"So does that mean we all agree? 'Cause I sort of feel a group hug coming on," Percy chuckles.

"I do not know about a group hug," Reyna says with a smile, "But I can accept the compromise."

"I will do whatever needs to be done in order to make this work, even if that means running Octavian out of town on a rail," Jason says taking her hand.

"That sounds like fun," Percy laughs.


	47. What Octavian Deserves

**My special thanks to Rick Riordan for giving me a reason to fire Octavian in this chapter. **

* * *

As the senators, veterans, and lares enter the chamber room, several of them come up to great Percy and welcome him back to camp. Piper takes her customary seat in the back, but today she has Annabeth with her. Gwen agreed to keep Sophia for her, so she could attend the meeting and watch her husband in action. Ella flutters in a few minutes later and takes a perch next to Piper, and Will eventually walks back to join them taking the seat next to Annabeth. Octavian is one of the last to arrive.

"If he were truly prophetic," Piper whispers to Annabeth, "he'd of been the first one here." Annabeth snickers.

Finally everyone seems to be ready, so Jason stands. After a formal opening, which was in Latin, so Annabeth didn't understand all of it, he said, "Romans we welcome back a hero of Rome, Praetor Percy Jackson."

"_Ave, Percy praetor of Rome_," goes a cheer through the group.

Percy, never one for a bunch of attention just raises his hand and says, "Thanks guys, great to be back."

Jason then provides an update on the completion of remaining repairs from the Giant War then he opens the floor to new business. As was already planned, a senator from the fifth cohort stands.

"If I may praetors, we have settled all matters that resulted from the attack of the giants and the quest of the seven. The fifth cohort believes it is now time to settle a matter from the war game of the night Lord Mars arrived and gave the prophecy that resulted in the return of our eagle," the senator says. Octavian now seems to be squirming in his seat just a little.

"Of which matter to you speak," Jason asks playing dumb.

"Centurion Gwen was stabbed in the back and died that night," the senator explains resulting in a murmur through the crowd. "We, the members of the Fifth, would like a formal inquiry into the matter. We have done an investigation and all spears for the first cohort we're accounted for except for one. The one that found its way into the centurion's back."

"And what of your investigation," Reyna asks.

"Only Centurion Octavian could not account for his spear," the senator says.

"Wait a minute," Octavian shouts.

"Centurion, you do not have the floor," praetor Percy says with much delight.

"Do you have more to back up your suspicions," Jason asks.

"We have a witness, who saw Centurion Octavian only seconds after the attack, a witness who can testify that the augur was without his spear," the senator provides.

"And if we call this witness," Jason continues.

"He will testify, but he is not currently in camp. He is at Camp Half-Blood at the current time," the senator explains.

"You speak of Centurion Frank Zhang," Percy asks.

"Yes Praetor."

"This is a serious accusation," Reyna says, "We must have time to consider it."

"Damn straight," Octavian says. Percy shoots him a look that says _shut up_.

"In the meantime, we must consider the appropriateness of letting Octavian remain augur pending a formal investigation," Reyna says.

"What!" Octavian says now standing and looking like his head might explode any second.

"You have been accused of a serious crime," Jason says softly. "We would be negligent in our duty, if we allowed you to remain in a position of power until this is resolved."

"What shall we do for an augur," a senator from the first cohort asks.

"Yes, yes we cannot be without an augur," Reyna agrees.

"Ella, has complete knowledge of the Sibylline Oracles," Percy tells them, "She is the most qualified to act as our augur. More qualified than even Octavian," he says just to rub it in.

"Did praetor Percy just say Ella?" Ella asks since no one had mentioned the plan to her.

"Ella would come forward," Jason asks extending his hand toward the back of the senate house where the harpy is perched.

"Go on Ella," Piper says softly.

Ella flutters to the front where Percy stands and offers her his seat. "Do you understand what is being asked of you?" Percy asks her.

"Ella be augur. Ella knows prophecy," she says then tugs at a feather.

"You can't do this," Octavian shouts, "She's a moron she needs to be controlled, lead."

"You will be removed from this meeting, if you cannot confine yourself," Reyna now snaps at Octavian.

"I am the descendent of Apollo," he shouts, but a look from the three praetors forces him to sit down and shut up.  
"Ella, would you like to have someone assist you with being augur, someone to help you explain what the prophecies could mean?" Percy asks her softly.

"Not him," Ella says pointing her wing toward Octavian.

"No it doesn't have to be him," Percy agrees, "There are other children of Apollo here at camp."

"Will, Will Solace is son of Apollo, Ella likes Will," Ella tells them.

Percy, Reyna, and Jason all look at each other all wondering if someone secretly told her, but Jason and Reyna had agreed not to say anything and they hadn't even seen her since they made the decision just before the meeting started.

"Would you like Will Solace to assist you," Percy asks.

"Yes, yes, Ella and Will," Ella agrees.

"Will Solace," Jason calls out, "Ella has requested you for her assistant. Do you accept the responsibility?"

Will is a little surprised they were able to pull this all off, and even Ella seemed to get it. Annabeth has to poke him in the leg.

"Yes," Will says a he stands, "Whatever the legion needs of me."

"He's still a probatio," Octavian says, "Don't all of you sit there and let them do this to me."

"There must be an investigation," someone shouts from the veteran section, "for Gwen."

"For Gwen," a large group echos.

"If you are found innocent of this charge," Reyna starts to say, when Octavian cuts her off.

"I won't let you do this to me. I will call Lord Apollo," he shouts.

"Remember our little talk with Lord Apollo on his visit, Octavian," Jason tells him.

"You won't get away with this," Octavian seethes and runs from the senate house.

"All those in favor of placing Octavian on leave during the inquisition and naming Ella acting augur, please remain over here. Those against gather over there," Reyna asks.

"I guess the motion carries," Percy says with a smile since all of the senators are on the 'for' side of the aisle.

"Is there any other business for today?" Jason asks.

"We want to meet Percy's daughter," another senator asks.

"We'll be around," Percy says with a smile.

"Meeting adjourned," Jason announces.


	48. Surpises for Crystal

Crystal is sitting on the dock with her hand out palm up and a frown on her face.

"What's wrong gorgeous?" Leo asks coming up behind her and then kissing her cheek.

"I can't create a rainbow," she says sounding a little depressed.

"And that bothers you why?" her boyfriend asks.

"All of my sisters can do it already, even little Rose. I'm the oldest girl and I still can't do it," she tells him.

"Well I still love you," he says and kisses her again.

Crystal gives him a smile then holds her hand out again and stares at it like concentration is her problem.

Leo takes her hand in his then kisses her fingertips. "Have you asked your mom about it," he asks since it really seems to be bothering her.

"She told me not to worry, I may have other gifts from her," she replies.

"I think she's right. You certainly got your mom beauty," he tells her. "How about we go to our special spot and neck," he suggests.

"I'm just not trying hard enough," she insists and flings her hand out again. Leo reaches to put his arms around her, but she pushes him back. "I have to get this," she snaps.

"You're getting upset," he tells her reaching for her again. This time she shoves away from him but is sitting so close to the edge that she falls into the water.

"Crystal," he yells reaching for her. He knows she doesn't like the water, most of the time he can't get her to do more than wade in up to her knees. "Crystal!" he calls again. He's about to dive in and save her, when the surface of the water breaks and Crystal shoots up out of it.

"Leooooooo," she yells, as she shoots into the sky.

"Crystal, what… you've… you've got wings," he shouts up to her.

"Leo, I don't know how to control it," she says then suddenly dive bombs back into the water.

He is again thinking he might have to jump in, when she surfaces again. This time she is close enough to the dock that he manages to grab her leg. "Bring your wings in," he yells trying to keep the wind from taking them both off of the dock.

"Leo," she says bringing her wings together behind her back.

"I've got you," he says bringing her down to the dock. Once she is safely in front on him on her own two feet, he takes a walk around her and gets a look at her golden wings. "Wow," he finally says with a smile. "These are beautiful." Crystal tries to get a look at her back but of course she can't see it.

"Can you control them?" Leo asks, as he runs his hand down the edge of the golden feathers.

"Did you see me? No I can't control them," she tells him.

"I was kind of worried about you when you were under the water. You were kind of down there a little while," he says.

"I was, oh my gods, I was breathing the water," she says suddenly realizing that fact.

"I think we should go talk to you mom," he suggests.

"Yeah," she agrees.

* * *

When they get to the big house, Iris is sitting on a deckchair with Chiron next to her on the porch. "Crystal sweetheart," her mom calls out to her, "What do you have there?"

"Mom," Crystal says running to her to show her the wings.

Leo starts telling her mom and Chiron what happened, leaving out the part about going someplace to neck.

"So when you submerged in the water, the wings appeared?" Chiron asks.

"Yes sir," Crystal answers. "Mom, why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't 100% sure it would happen," her mom says with a chuckle. "I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"But you suspected?" Crystal asks.

"Yes, when you were not able to create a rainbow, I thought it was a possibility. Very few of my daughters are given this special gift," Iris says.

"I don't know how to control them. I was in and out of the water, oh I can breathe under water too, what was I saying, oh yeah, I was in and out of the water, but I didn't know how to stop," her daughter explains.

"I'll teach you," her mom says caressing her face.

"So how do I make them go away, I mean they won't always be there will they? How will I sleep?" Crystal asks.

"Close your eyes and whisper, Ozomene," her mom tells her, "The spirit of your grandmother will make them appear and withdraw."

Crystal takes a step back, closes her eyes, and says "Ozomene," under her breath. Leo is amazed at how the wings seemed to fold into her back but then there were only her beautiful shoulders.

"Um, you might need a new t-shirt," he tells her since the wings did a number on the one she has on.

Crystal then realizes that it snapped through her bra as well and suddenly becomes self-conscious putting her arms across her chest.

"We'll fix something up for you sweetheart," her mother says reaching her hand out and pulling her daughter over to her lap. "I'm so very proud of you," Iris continues then kisses her cheek, "This is a very special gift."

"Thank you mother," Crystal says putting her head against her mom's shoulder. "What was that?"

"What was what?" her mother asks.

"Something just kicked me," Crystal says sitting up.

Iris doesn't say anything. She just smiles at her daughter.

"Mom?" Crystal says with the dawning of an understanding coming over her. "Mom, are you?"

"Please don't say anything to anyone yet," her mother tells her, "I want to be the one to tell your brothers and sisters."

"Um, I know I'm slow sometimes," Leo says, "But is she what?"

"Leo, Mom's pregnant," Crystal tells him.

"Oh. Oh! You?" Leo asks pointing back and forth between Chiron and Iris. Chiron just smiles. "This is the first time…"

"No, I had four children with my first wife, Chariclo, but it has been many, many years. I am thrilled to become a father again," Chiron says. "I trust we can count on you Leo to allow us to share the news with others."

"Yeah, sure, lips sealed and all that," Leo agrees.

"What do you think?" Iris now asks her daughter.

"It's great mom, I mean, as long as you're happy, I'm happy for you. Um this doesn't mean Zephyr is coming back all pissed off again does it?" Crystal asks.

"He'd better not," her mom says.


	49. Now Where Did He Go?

Percy and Annabeth are trying to make their way into the mess hall for dinner, but they get stopped every couple of steps by someone wanting to kiss Sophia or take her little hand. When they finally make it to the table of the Fifth Cohort, Sophia is starting to get a little fussy. She is hungry and wants to eat.

"Do you think it will work on baby food," she asks her husband.

"It works at Half-Blood why not here," he says then a bowl of strained carrots appears on the table in front of Percy.

"Look Sweetie, your favorite," Annabeth says then starts to feed her.

"How about some green beans to go with that?" Sophia's daddy says then a bowl of mushy green stuff appears as well. "Yummy," he says giving his wife a look that says _yuck_.

"Grilled cheese?" Percy says when Annabeth's plate appears on the table.

"What?" she asks like there's a problem with what she ordered.

"Nothing it's just that they have fabulous cheeseburgers here," he tells her just as his arrives.

"If I ate like you do…"

"You'd still be skinny as a rail," he says with a smile then leans over their daughter and kisses her.

* * *

Percy has been trying to keep an eye out for Octavian during dinner, just to make sure he doesn't try something stupid. Now that dinner is almost over, he starts asking around to see if anyone saw the former augur come in and eat. No one he's talked to yet has seen him. In fact, no one in the First Cohort has seen the centurion since the senate meeting was over. Percy asks Annabeth to take a walk with him after dinner and they head first toward Temple Hill.

"If he's over here," Percy says, "He'll be in Jupiter Optimus Maximus."

"I take it that's the large building," Annabeth asks with a smile. Percy just smiles his answer.

"Octavian!" Percy calls out when they enter the temple. No reply.

"Octavian!" Annabeth tries, still nothing.

"That's strange," Percy says, "The pile of future slaughter victims is gone. There was always a ton of stuffed animals over here."

"Do you think he took them?" she asks softly looking around.

"I wouldn't put it past him," he says.

"Maybe he's in town someplace," she suggests.

"Yeah, maybe," he agrees, but he's beginning to doubt it.

* * *

When they get to the Pomerian Line, right on cue Terminus stops them. "Good evening Praetor Percy Jackson," the god says, as Percy pulls his pen from his pocket.

"Terminus buddy, good to see you again," Percy says acting like he's doing a multi-step hand greeting with the armless god.

"Annabeth Jackson, no war ship this time?" Terminus says now looking at her, as she places her knife in Julia's tray.

"Thought we would leave that one back at home just for you Terminus," she tells him with a laugh.

"Thank you," he tells her.

Once the weapons have been collected and the try put away, Julia says "Praetor Percy, you have a baby? Can I see?"

Percy kneels down with Sophia, so he is at Julia's level. "Her name is Sophia," Percy tells the little girl.

"Oh, she's so pretty," Julia says gently touching the baby's cheek.

"Just like you," Percy says making Julia blush.

"Terminus, we were looking for Octavian. Have you seen him lately," Annabeth asks thinking that if the centurion is in New Rome, Terminus would definitely know.

"He left the city just after the senate meeting this morning and has not returned," Terminus says.

"Are you sure," Percy asks, "Because we can't find him anywhere?" Terminus just looks at him. "Of course you're sure," Percy says. "I think we'll take a look around anyway."

"Suit yourself Jackson family," Terminus says then starts to greet a Roman coming up behind them.

* * *

Percy asks everywhere they go if anyone has seen Octavian, but no one has since early that morning. Once they decide to head back to Reyna's house, Percy says, "You don't think he would have left camp do you?"

"Where would he go?" Annabeth asks, "Do you know anything about his parents?"

"No but Reyna might," he suggests.

"Maybe we shouldn't worry about it. I mean, as far back as his connection to Apollo goes, he can't really be monster bait, can he?" she asks.

"I'm more worried about what a rejected and jealous kid might do. I mean look where Luke got us," he tells her.

"Surely there aren't any major powerful beings out there waiting for a pawn to come along," she says.

"I'd never be willing to bet on that," he tells her.

* * *

**Next chapter is 50, hard to believe.**


	50. Flying Lesson

"Spread your wings out and let the wind lift you," Iris tells her daughter during her first flying lesson.

"But the wind is not that strong down here on the ground," Crystal insists.

"Are you going to trust me or not?"

"Here goes," Crystal tells her and is almost immediately picked up off of the ground.

"You're not so much flying, as letting the wind carry you where you need to go," her mom tells her now joining her in flight.

"Chiron isn't bothered by you flying? I mean being pregnant and all," Crystal asks her mom.

"I'm perfectly safe," her mom tells her.

"What if the wind isn't blowing in the direction I need to go?" Crystal asks.

"You can call on the winds, they are bound by family responsibility to assist you," her mom explains.

"Even Uncle Zeph?" Crystal asks with a smile.

"Yes even him," her mom says then leads her over toward the beach. When you need to dive into the sea, you should pull your wings in toward your body. You don't want to splash down with your wings fully outstretched. Trust me it hurts when you do that."

Both Iris and her daughter dive toward the water and Crystal pulls her wings back like he mom suggested. "How deep can we go in the water?"

"I've never needed to go any farther than I was able, and I've needed to go pretty deep. Just pay attention to your body. If you start feeling too much pressure, head back up," her mom tells her.

"Do you really deliver messages down here?" Crystal asks, as they move through the water.

"I used to do it a lot, although I had a deal worked out with Triton. I would give him messages from above and he would take them on to the recipient, in return, he would contact me with messages for above and I would pass them on. It worked out pretty well," her mom tells her.

When they keep going under water, Crystal asks, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

* * *

After a few more minutes, they arrive at a beautiful palace under the water. "Mom, it's so beautiful. What is it?" Crystal asks.

"It's Percy's dad's place," Iris tells her.

Poseidon is out in what Crystal can only think to call a yard, since it looks like it would be outside if it weren't underwater. "Iris," the God of the Sea says when he notices them, "Got another one with wings I see."

"Yes, my Lord, this is my daughter Crystal," Iris tells him.

"My Lord," Crystal says bowing to Percy's dad.

"You look about my son Percy's age," Poseidon says putting his hand on Crystal's shoulder.

"Yes sir, Percy and Annabeth, are good friends of mine, oh and Tyson and Shelly," Crystal explains remembering that Tyson is his son as well.

"Iris my dear, putting on a little weight?" Poseidon asks now looking at the goddess.

"Just a little my Lord," Iris says with a smile putting a hand to her belly.

"I trust this is Master Chiron's child?" Poseidon continues.

"Yes, we are quite happy and excited," Iris tells him.

"He's a good fellow," Poseidon tells her.

"Yes," Iris agrees. "Is Triton around? I wanted to introduce my daughter."

"He's in the house with his mother, please head right on inside," Poseidon says then goes back to his _yard_ work.

* * *

Once Iris and Crystal return to camp, Leo is waiting at the beach for his girl. They both shoot up out of the water then glide down to where he waits. "How did you know we were underwater?" Crystal asks, as they land.

"Tyson saw you earlier and told me where you were," he explains. "So did you get the hang of it?"

"It's a little better, but I still need some practice," Crystal says then kisses him.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to do some sword practice with me, but if you need…" Leo says when she stops him.

"Yeah, of course, I just need to get my sword."

"I've had enough for today anyway," Iris says rubbing her back, "This baby is the biggest I believe I've ever carried. I'm already tired."

"Thanks for your help, Mom," Crystal says hugging her.

"You two have fun," Iris says then heads toward the big house.

* * *

Once Leo and Crystal retrieve her sword and head toward the arena, Leo takes her hand and says, "I think your new powers are really awesome. I don't know if I told you."

"I think you might have," she smiles.

"I was thinking last night that you and I have both received special powers from our parents that most of their other kids never get. I was wondering if that means we were meant to be together," he tells her.

"I hope so," she tells him squeezing his hand a little tighter.

After a few minutes of practice, Nico and Thalatta walk up swords in hand. "Hi guys," Thalatta says giving Crystal a hug.

"Nico, thought you were going out to sea for a couple of days," Leo says taking his friend's hand.

"Didn't work out so great," Nico tells him, not going into details.

"What do you say you and I spar off and let the boys have at it," Thalatta says to Crystal.

"Fine by me," Crystal says smiling at Leo.

"Sure, leave me to get my butt kicked," Leo says grinning at Nico.

"I'll take it easy on you," Nico promises.

"That's OK, maybe I'll throw a little fire at you," Leo says bringing a ball of flame to his fingertips.

"Really," Nico says simply holding his hand out like he might be ready to call up the dead.

"Maybe not," Leo says with a laugh.

Leo puts up a good fight, but after about 20 minutes, Nico has pretty well worn him out. They all decide to call it quits.

As they are gathering up their items to leave, Thalatta says, "Rachel said that Wrath of the Titans is on pay-per-view now, and she is inviting some of us over to watch after dinner. She wanted me to tell you guys."

"Sounds good, we can pick out all the mistakes," Leo says with a laugh.

"We'll see you guys at dinner," Nico says shaking his buddy's hand.


	51. Movie Time

**Spoiler alert! If you have not seen Wrath of the Titans and don't what to know what happens, you might want to skip this chapter.**

* * *

"Goody, popcorn," Tyson says, as Rachel passes a few bowls around the group who are all spread out over her cave floor.

"Now we all know this is going to be horrible right," Leo tells them.

"It's a comedy isn't it?" Nico says with a laugh.

"To us it will be," Clarisse agrees.

They watch the first few minutes without much to complain about except that they all agree that Zeus would never allow himself to appear to be so weak as to ask a demigod for help, even Perseus.

"Not Kronos again," Rachel says when they get where the story line is headed.

"If only they knew how close it was too real," Chris says with a shiver.

"Daddy," Tyson shouts when Poseidon appears a few minutes later.

"If only the Underworld looked that good," Nico laughs.

"There goes your dad being the bad guy again," Clarisse says when Hades blasts them all.

"Always," Nico is saying then add, "Oh, looks like he's got company," when Ares turns on his father.

"Dad would never," Clarissa says now very insulted.

"Yeah he would," Grover says looking over at her.

"What!" Nico now shouts, "There isn't more than one chimera."

"Did you guys know it's really a Chihuahua?" Grove asks, as he grabs another handful of popcorn.

"No way," Leo says in disbelief.

"Yeah, Percy fought it in St. Louis," Grover tells him. Nico nods his head that Grover's correct.

After watching a few more minutes, Tyson stands, spills popcorn on Shelly, and stomps his foot in anger, "You can't kill off my daddy! He's immortal!"

"Tyson big guy, it's just a movie," Rachel says trying to calm him down, "Please don't take out my cave."

"Sorry Rachel," Tyson says. "But he's my dad," he mumbles sadly, as he sits back down.

"Don't be sad sweetheart," Shelly says then kisses him.

"Watch," Leo now says, "He'll end up taking somebody out with that wooden knife you just wait." Several of them laugh in agreement.

"That's too funny," Hazel says at one point, "That is exactly how temperamental Pegasus would be if he's anything like his children."

"How can she be a queen before marrying Perseus?" Leo asks.

"Where's the sea monster that's supposed to eat her?" Thalatta asks.

"That was the first movie," Clarisse tells her.

"Oh, didn't see it," Thalatta says since this is the first movie she's ever seen.

"Tyson who is this Navigator person?" Frank asks.

"Don't know, never heard of him," Tyson answers honestly.

"I think he's Dad grandfather or something," Dakota tells them.

"Are you serious?" Frank asks, "Your dad's mom is a descendent of Poseidon?"

"That's the rumor," Pollux agrees.

"That does kind of remind me of your dad," Grover says casually to Clarisse a couple of minutes later.

"Why would you say that," she asks.

"He can't stand competition, even from his brothers," Grover says.

"You gonna sit there and let him talk about Dad like that," Clarisse asks looking over at Frank.

"Hey, Ares is your dad not mine," Frank says, "Can you pass the butter salt?"

"Oh look Clarisse, it's your first boyfriend," Grover says.

"That's it goat boy," Clarisse says reaching over and hitting the satyr in the arm.

"Damn Clarisse," he says rubbing where her fist landed then Juniper kisses the spot.

"My dad is not a moron," Leo says when Hephaestus appears in the movie.

"He's also not that good looking," Tyson says with a snicker.

"That is correct," Leo agrees.

"What's with the owl?" Thalatta asks.

"A really old stupid version of the Clash of the Titans," Rachel explains.

"Didn't see that either," Thalatta replies.

"Please, don't make it like Dad ever cared that much about Aphrodite," Leo says shaking his head.

"Come on, Hephaestus didn't create the labyrinth. Everybody and their brother knows that was Daedalus," Nico says raising his voice.

"So why didn't we know about this triam thing when we had to fight Kronos?" Grover asks.

"Oh! Down goes Dad," Leo says with a chuckle.

"Who wants to lay a bet the Minotaur is gonna show up in here?" Pollux asks.

"Always does," his brother agrees.

"There you go," Pollux says a few minutes later then high-fives his brother.

"You old softy, Dad," Nico says with a laugh, "And I wasn't even there to talk you into." Thalatta smiles and kisses her boyfriend.

"Your dad wouldn't have the balls to stab his father in the back," Frank says to his sister.

"My dad? What about your dad?" Clarisse replies.

"My dad would know better than the turn against Jupiter in the first place," he tells her.

"What a pussy," Leo says, "using the guy's kid."

"Well it is Ares," Nico says then scoots away enough that Clarisse can't reach him.

"No you're right, that's pretty low down," Clarisse agrees.

"I think I liked Kronos better as my brother," Chris says.

"Ha-ha," Leo laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, like we didn't all know that was coming," Clarisse says when Ares turns to stone.

"Your dad is so sweet," Thalatta says snuggling closer to Nico.

"He's not really like that," Nico says then looks into her eyes, "Yeah, OK, he's really sweet."

"Zeus would be pissed if he found out somebody had the nerve to kill him off and leave Hades alive in a movie," Chris says.

"So who's supposed to take control of the Underworld?" Thalatta asks.

"You're not supposed to ask questions like that," Nico tells her.

"Sorry," she says with a smile.

"OK, who agrees with me that that was horrible," Leo says getting to his knees and raising his hand.

They all raise their hands then start picking popcorn up off of Rachel's floor.


	52. Night Before the Trip Home

"I wish you guys didn't have to go home so soon," Piper says, as she gives Sophia kisses.

"It's been great to be here, but it will be nice to get home," Annabeth says, as she folds the last of the laundry she did earlier in the day.

"So how do you think Percy and Jason have done this visit?" Piper asks wanting Annabeth's opinion.

"Well Percy has enjoyed spending time with his cousin, but you tell me. It seemed like Jason was a little, I don't know, reserved when we first got here, but it has gotten better," Annabeth tells her.

"Please don't tell Percy, but he was a little upset about the timing at first. Jason had told Percy now was a good time to come and then Reyna told him that the Fifth Cohort was going to request the inquisition of Octavian. Jason and Reyna had a huge difference of opinion on what should be done and Jason was afraid Percy was going to side with her," Piper tells her.

"He's got to know that Percy trust his judgment," Annabeth says.

"Yeah, but he knows Percy trusts Reyna as well. She stood by Percy when we arrived, and he kept the camp from attacking us," Piper continues.

"Well I'm glad Jason talked with Percy before the meeting," Annabeth tells her.

"Yeah, that was my idea," Piper agrees, "I knew that if Percy heard Jason's opinion, he would consider it. It still amazes me sometimes how intuitive Percy is."

"I might give him a hard time, but Percy is sharp and he's gotten sharper since we met," Annabeth says placing the last of Sophia's things in the suitcase.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Piper says with a smile.

"It's not me," Annabeth says since that's not where she was going with the comment. "I mean he might have more Greek history now than he did then because of me, but I was talking about how he processes things."

"I didn't know Jason before Juno took his memories, but I get the feeling he's a different person. I'm not sure he's as forceful, as sure of himself, as he was before," Piper tells Annabeth.

"If you think about it, Jason was the most powerful demigod he knew before. Now his big sister is around, and Percy, even Nico isn't the outsider Jason thought him to be. With Thalia and Percy being older than he is, it's got to make him take a step back," Annabeth surmises. "It shouldn't though, everyone I know respects Jason's power and leadership ability."

* * *

Percy and Jason decided to go for a walk before Percy and Annabeth leave in the morning. It's the first chance Percy has gotten to check out all of the repairs made after the giant attack on the Feast of Fortuna. "I was thinking," Percy says after a few minutes, "About stepping down as praetor."

"Why?" Jason asks.

"I know there is only supposed to be two."

"There are a lot of rules we sometimes _overlook_," Jason tells him, "Besides there are rarely more than two of us here at a time."

"You know, I didn't really want to be praetor," Percy continues. "Reyna had asked me to consider it before Frank, Hazel, and I want on the quest to Alaska. I told her then I didn't want it. I was pretty sure I had another life somewhere even though Annabeth was the only one I could remember. She really wanted you to come back. That's why she waited so long before agreeing to name another praetor, that and the fact that she was dead set against Octavian getting the position."

"I can understand that," Jason says, as they take a seat on a bench overlooking camp.

"When we got back, the battle had already started," Percy explains. "I have to tell you that without the weapons and the eagle we brought back, I don't think the camp would have survived. The Amazons helped a lot, but I still think it would have been lost. I had my memories back by then, thanks to Frank grabbing that Gorgon's blood. I knew I was the one that would have to defeat Polybotes. None of the other campers were going to be strong enough, and he was born to defeat my dad. I'm just glad I had enough experience with Terminus to figure out a way to get him to help me. Anyway, it was just the thrill of victory and the relief of not being destroyed that swept everyone up that night. That's the only reason they raised me as praetor. The job is yours and always has been."

"No one is complaining that we officially have three, and since Octavian is apparently gone, I doubt anyone ever will. I don't want you to resign. I trust your judgment. If, gods forbid, something were to happen to Reyna or me, I would want you in that seat," Jason tells him.

"I'll only do it if you're totally sure. I don't ever want this to come between us again," Percy tells him.

"I don't either," Jason say extending his hand. Percy takes it then pulls his cousin into a hug.

* * *

When Percy returns from his walk, he comes inside and finds Will and Reyna making out on the sofa in the living room. "I'll just…head upstairs," he says a little embarrassed.

"Percy!" Reyna says now embarrassed herself. "No please," she tells him pulling her shirt down over her belly, while Will sits up and runs his hand through his hair.

"Sorry about that," Will says with a chuckle.

"No problem, after all it is your house," Percy says with a laugh.

"We have really enjoyed your visit," Reyna tell him. "You are welcome to stay with us anytime."

"Percy," Will says, "I was thinking that you should go ahead and tell Alexandria that she's the permanent head counselor for Dad's cabin. My life is here now."

"I'll let her know," Percy assures him, as Annabeth now joins them.

"I miss you Will," Annabeth says giving her long-time friend a hug.

"I miss you too, but we've grown up Annabeth. I have responsibilities," he tells her then takes Reyna's hand, "I love Reyna and our child. My life is here."

"I know, and it's not like we'll never see each other again. You guys will come visit us and we'll come visit you," Annabeth says sitting back and leaning into Percy's shoulder. He puts her arm around her then kisses her temple.

"Reyna, I just had a long talk with Jason. I know the two of you didn't agree at first about how Octavian should be replaced, but I hope that even though you both have other people in your lives, he has Piper and you have Will, that you'll still talk to each other. Share your ideas and feelings like you did before he was taken away. You need to show unity when you get in front of the Senate," Percy tells her.

"You are right, Percy. We must settle disagreements outside of that arena. And I realize that Jason was correct in this instance. It would have caused issues, if I had insisted on Will assuming the position of augur. Even Will tried to get me to see it, but I was more focused on trying to make Will feel accepted," Reyna agrees.

"I don't need anything but you and Willy," he says kissing her, as he gently places his hand on her belly.

"Willy?" she asks looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Will just grins.

"The two of you are awesome," Percy says with a laugh.


	53. New 'Camper' at HalfBlood

_I'll show them_, he thinks angrily, as he walks up the hill with his pack on back. He wasn't sure at first what he should do, but he knew for sure he couldn't stay where he was. Not only were they trying to embarrass him in front of everyone he knew, there was no telling what might happen if they really could prove he did it. The last time anyone did something to even remotely dishonor the camp it was that stupid Shen Lun. They ran him off over an accident. Even his own dad said he probably didn't cause it to happen then again, his mom said it didn't matter. He was Chinese and didn't belong at camp. He missed his mom. The stories she would tell him about how special he was to be a legacy of Apollo and her son. His mom could fix anything with a song, scraped knee, broken leg, runny nose. Of course she couldn't fix cancer could she, when it took his dad. None of that matters now anyway.

His world was great until that stupid Percy Jackson showed up. Yeah he should have been named praetor over Jason Grace, after all he could read entrails, tell prophecies. What could Grace do? Nothing it was all in a name. He had no papers to prove he was the son of Jupiter. After all Jupiter hadn't had any sons in how long? Why should anyone believe, just because Lupa said so, but then praise the gods Jason had just vanished. Now it was going to be his time. No one would stand in his way. He was a week away, just one week, from getting that praetorship after all. He had Reyna in a tight spot. The Feast was coming and Jason was still gone. She would have to do something. Then _he_ showed up, carrying Juno into camp none the less. The more he thinks about the whole situation, the madder he gets. No papers, no nothing, _He carried a goddess into camp that should count for something_, they said, and then that stupid Hazel standing for him, that _graecus_. He had to show them. His cohort would win in the war game and show the group of losers for what they were, but then Jackson was a beast in battle. He didn't even know how to fight the Roman way, the right way, but no one was paying any attention. The Fifth was winning. He had to bring them down. They might win the game but they would lose their best fighter, Gwen. That's when it happened. He slammed into an invisible force field of some type. _That figures, stupid Greeks_, he thinks, as he rubs the knot forming on his forehead. It was at that point something extremely large growled at him and the air temperature soared.

* * *

"What was that?" Lucy asks, as she steps off the porch to the big house.

"Sounds like a girl screaming," Jake says looking in the direction the sound came from, which was the top of Half-Blood Hill by Thalia's tree.

"Somebody is up there," Lucy says pointing.

"Get Chiron while I head up there and check it out," Jake tells her then starts trotting toward the hill.

As Jake nears the top, he stops running and walks casually to the top. Whoever it is, Peleus has him pinned down. "Hey there?" he says casually.

"Help me! Get this thing off," the boy screams still using a high pitched voice.

"Mind telling me who you are?" Jake asks thinking that if he was a demigod, he should have been able to walk right in no problem, if he was monster, he should have been fried trying to come through, and if he was mortal, he shouldn't have even been trying to come into camp. Funning thing is he looks a lot like those Hermes kids, sort of.

"What do we have here," Chiron asks, as he and Lucy now near the top of the hill.

"Not sure," Jake tells him, "He hasn't told me who he is yet."

"I am Octavian legacy of Apollo," Octavian says like they should have already known that.

"Legacy you say," Jake says then looks at Chiron because he's not sure exactly what that means.

"You are from Camp Jupiter?" Chiron asks then motions for Peleus to let the boy up.

"Yes," Octavian says brushing grass from his shirt and pants.

"You're on the wrong side of the country aren't you?" Jake asks. Octavian just glares at him.

"Why didn't you just enter camp?" Lucy asks.

"I couldn't," Octavian says using his hand to push his blonde bangs out of his eyes, "Something stopped me and then this stupid dragon…"

"He's not stupid," Lucy says mad at the insult, as she walks over and starts scratching behind the dragon's ears. When Peleus rolls over onto his back and puts his legs in the air, she scratches his belly too. Now Octavian glares at her.

"Well now I don't understand Chiron, the barrier has never kept any other campers from Jupiter from coming and going," Jake says.

"Yes, but Jason, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Dakota they have all been children of gods," Chiron says eyeing Octavian suspiciously.

"Apollo is my grandfather," Octavian says indignantly.

"Several greats back, as I understand it," Chiron says, which totally pisses Octavian off.

"So what are we going to do?" Lucy asks, as she keeps walking back and forth over the boundary line in an attempt to say, _I can do it, why can't you_.

"I suppose we should let him in then call Apollo and get his approval to let him stay," Chiron says then gives Peleus a nod. The dragon goes back over and curls up under his tree, well Thalia's tree. Octavian grabs his backpack, lifts his chin into the air and walks into camp.

"Snoot," Lucy says under her breath.

"Tell me about it," Jake agrees.

When Frank and Hazel get to the big house, after being summoned by Chiron, Dakota is waiting for them on the porch. "What's up?" Frank asks.

"You'll never guess," Dakota tell him then shows them inside.

"Octavian!" Hazel exclaims shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Frank says in an, _I'm not happy to see you_ tone.

"I left Camp Jupiter. They don't appreciate me any longer. I didn't know where else to go, so I came here," Octavian says, as if he's somehow deserving of their sympathy. Frank thinks he's deserving of something, but it's not sympathy.

"He's not really a full demigod. Is he even allowed to be here," Hazel asks hoping the answer is no.

"I sent a message to Lord Apollo. It will be up to him to decide," Chiron tells her.

"I can be very useful," Octavian tells Chiron trying to make a case for his staying, "I was the auguar. I can read entrails and tell prophecy."

"We have an Oracle, you know, the one from Delphi," Dakota says joining his friends in their contempt for Octavian, after all Gwen is one of his best friends not to mention fellow centurion of the Fifth.

"I can fight," Octavian says looking at Chiron.

"You mean you can stab people in the back with your spear," Frank says.

"All right, Frank, we have not heard officially from Camp Jupiter that he was responsible for that," Chiron tells his camper.

"I don't need anyone to confirm it for me," Frank says then walks out of the room.

"Frank," Hazel says going after him.

"You don't seem to have many friends," Chiron now asks the newcomer.

"You know how jealous people can be," Octavian answers.

"The son of Mars, daughter of Hades, son of Poseidon, daughter of Bellona, son of Jupiter, son of Bacchus jealous of you? No," Dakota says, "We just don't like backstabbing, blackmailing…"

"You may be excused Dakota," Chiron says. "If you see your father, please inform him of this."

"Yes sir," Dakota says now leaving as well.

"Whatever will we do with you," Chiron says continuing to watch Octavian very closely.


	54. Visiting the Chases

_Good morning Arion_, Percy thinks, as he walks into the stable. "Whoa sorry, bad night?" he asks out loud this time. Percy listens for a couple of minutes then says, "She's awesome, but she's not really your girl anymore, she's a woman now." Arion whinnies then Percy says, "I don't think she would appreciate you doing that to her boyfriend." Percy goes to the chariot and pulls it out a little bit, then walks back over to Hazel's horse. "I was going to ask you for a favor, but you'll be around my daughter and I don't really want to subject her to that kind of language, potty mouth." The horse shakes his head then Percy explains how it is that he now has a daughter. "If you're absolutely sure you can keep it clean," Percy now tells him, "Then we'll do this."

Several minutes later, Percy and Arion, who is pulling the chariot, walk up to Reyna's house to get the girls. "Hello Arion," Annabeth says walking out to great them with Sophia in her arms, "You are such a beautiful horse."

"He says thank you very much and can you turn Sophia, so he can get a good look at her," Percy tells her.

"Of course," Annabeth agrees and walks closer to Arion, as she turns her daughter to face him.

"She's an awesome baby," Percy says in what Annabeth assumes was an answer to the horses question. "Annabeth's dad is picking us up with his SUV. He can tow the chariot, we just need to get over to the edge of the camp, so he can hook it up," he continues.

"Did you get everything," Will asks now joining them in the yard.

"I think so, I looked around three times," Annabeth tells him.

"May I," Reyna asks reaching out to take Sophia and hold her one last time before they leave.

Annabeth hands her daughter over then says, "It won't be long before you're holding your own."

"I can't wait," Will says, as he hands Percy the car seat after the luggage has been stowed.

"Well that's it," Percy says once he has it strapped into place.

"You guys take care," Annabeth says giving hugs to Reyna and Will.

"Wait!" Piper yells running from the house next door with Jason right behind her.

"She can't let you guys go without one more hug," Jason says taking his cousin's hand.

"Girls," Percy says shaking his head.

"Gotta love em," Will agrees.

* * *

Arion gently comes to a stop when they get to the property line of the camp and waits for Percy to come around and undo the harness. "That was perfect," Percy says patting the horse on the withers. "That doesn't mean you have to get cocky about it," he continues with a chuckle. Annabeth's father then pulls up right next to them.

"Dad," Annabeth says running to give him a hug.

"There's my beautiful girl," he says lifting her off the ground, "Now where's my granddaughter."

"She right here," Percy says lifting the car seat over the rail of the chariot and into his father-in-law's hands.

"Oh my heavens," he says, "You are the most adorable little thing."

"Thank you Dad," Annabeth says putting her arm around her father and caressing her daughter's face.

"Let's get her in the car and out of the sun," Frederick says then sits the car seat on the backseat of the car.

"Let me get her strapped in while you and Percy get the chariot hooked up," his daughter tells him.

"This is beautiful," her dad says now walking around the gift they got from Athena. "You're sure everyone with just see a regular old trailer?"

"Yeah, Annabeth will poor on the mist. She's better at that than I am," Percy tells him. Once Arion is totally free of the harness, Percy hands him a piece of gold. "Thank you for your help, and for watching your language around my daughter." Arion nods, as he chews on the metal. "You too," Percy says in response to Arion's well wishes then the horse takes off like lightning back into camp.

"That should do it," Frederick says finishing up the trailer hitch and lights. "Let's get home."

* * *

Annabeth's step-mom and brothers are waiting on the porch when they pull into the driveway. Matthew and Bobby both charge toward the car when their dad stops. "I thought you said it was a chariot?" Bobby asks curiously.

"It is," Percy say giving each of his brothers-in-law a hug. "You know what your sister can do to make things look different."

"Awe, I wanted to see it," Matt says disappointed.

"If you'll help Dad get it around back where nobody can see it," his sister says giving him a kiss, "I'll remove the mist."

"Yes," Bobby says grabbing one of the bags Percy is now sitting on the ground.

"Sweetheart," Annabeth's step-mom says giving her a hug, "We're so glad you guys could make it out this summer. We have been looking forward…Oh there she is."

Annabeth hands her daughter over to her mom. "We're so proud of her we just had to bring her out."

"We got one of the boy's cribs from the attic down and fixed it up. It's in your bedroom," her mom continues, as she kisses Sophia. "Let's get you guys into the house."

The guys bring the bags inside then push the chariot around back behind the privacy fence. Once Annabeth removes the mist, her brothers are totally lost in checking it out.

* * *

The family has a wonderful evening together, and Sophia goes down for the night a little later than usual but pretty easily. She seems to like the crib, maybe because it was already broken in by one of her uncles. When Percy and Annabeth head up to bed, Percy is actually a little excited to be sleeping in Annabeth's childhood bed.

"What's with the big grin?" she asks when she comes from the bathroom.

"Do you know how many nights I've gone to bed wishing I was right here, in this very bed?" he asks her.

"Probably about as many as I went to bed wishing you were in it with me," she tells him smiling back.

"Now here we are," he says pulling her into his arms.

"Whatever shall we do?" she asks with a laugh.

"I have an idea or two," he tells her then turns out the light, just in case Sophia wakes.

Just as they are getting into what they are doing, there is a light tap on the bedroom door. "Annabeth, sweetheart," her step-mom says.

"Yes Mom," she calls back.

"Do you and Percy have everything you need?" her mom asks.

"We're great," Percy calls back trying not to laugh.

"Sleep well, we love you, and will see you in the morning," her mom continues.

"Love you too, Mom," Annabeth says then Percy prevents her from talking any more.


	55. Octavian Receives a Welcome

"Time's a wastin' and I got sunlight to deliver, so what's the issue," Apollo says, as she steps from his Maserati.

"Lord Apollo, your grandson Octavian showed up at camp last evening," Chiron tells the sun god.

"Grandson?" Apollo says like he's trying to figure out who that is.

"Your Roman great something, something, something grandson, from Camp Jupiter," Chiron explains.

"Roman, ah yes, blond hair, teddy bear, Augur, pain-in-the-ass," Apollo says remembering.

"That would be the one, my Lord," Chiron agrees with a smile.

"What's he doing here?" the god asks.

"He wouldn't exactly explain it. He said he was no longer appreciated and came here," the centaur tells him.

"Is Iris around, I think I would like to call Will," Apollo asks.

"Come with me. Iris is relaxing in the bedroom," Chiron says then leads him to his girlfriend.

* * *

Once Apollo's call is completed, he comes into the game room where Octavian is now waiting. "So you ran away," he says to his grandson.

"They took my position away from me," Octavian tells him angrily.

"Did you really think you would get control of Ella? She's an intellectual creature, not a pet, and after what you did," Apollo tells him.

"What I did?" Octavian asks playing dumb.

"You and I both know the truth about Centurion Gwen. You can't run from taking responsibility for your actions," Apollo explains.

"I didn't…"

"They might not ever be able to prove it," his grandfather now tells him, "If that is the case, you will be very lucky to escape punishment. I wouldn't cry too much, if all it costs you is being Augur."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Octavian asks.

"I suppose you can stay here, of course Percy will be returning. He's one of the senior most campers here, along with Annabeth, so you might not find it much more comfortable here than at Camp Jupiter, but the choice is yours. If they prove you guilty of the accusation against you, however, I will make you go back," Apollo tells him.

"If I stay, I should be made head counselor of your cabin," Octavian now tells him.

Apollo answers with a loud hearty laugh, "Absolutely not! While the position is vacant, Alexandria is next in line. She is worthy and her siblings recognize her authority. Besides the fact that you don't deserve it, they would never accept that. You may have a hard time being accepted as it is. Everyone else in that cabin is my child, not my grandchild many times over. Your superior attitude is going to ruin you."

"How am I different than you, my Lord?" his grandson asks.

"I'm a god, you're not. You're not even a _half_-blood, more like a one-eighth-blood," Apollo tells him.

Octavian just looks at him with anger in his eyes.

"Well, I've got daylight to spread. You'd better do some thinking about what I've said," his grandfather says then heads out to his car.

* * *

Octavian sits alone, fuming, in the game room for twenty minutes or so then heads outside. He doesn't really know where he plans to go, and he doesn't know his way around camp, so he just walks. He happens upon the arena and heads inside. There are a couple of kids he does not know practicing when he first arrives. He decides to sit alone and wait until they are gone. While he waits, he thinks about what Apollo just told him, and how mad it made him. He used to idolize the god, now he hates him. Not only did his grandfather not stand behind him, he sided with them, all of them. Will is one thing, he's his son, but Percy, Reyna, Jason, even Frank… As he continues to sit fuming and waiting until he's alone, so he can take his frustration out on one of the dummies, he hears a sound behind him. _I've heard that before_, he thinks to himself. That snarl is a terrifying sound. He slowly starts to turn his head just as Mrs. O'Leary pounces.

* * *

If it weren't for the other two kids being in the arena, Mrs. O'Leary might have torn him to shreds. As it is, his purple t-shirt is in shreds and so are his jeans. He has scratches on his face and arms and he lost a shoe, which Mrs. O'Leary has made her favorite new chew toy.

"Are you alright?" one of the kids asks.

"That is so not like Mrs. O'Leary. She has never attacked anyone," the other says.

Octavian sits up and pulls blades of grass out of the drying blood. "That dog hates me," he says more to himself then to his rescuers.

"You're new here. Maybe she smelled something on your clothes or something," the first kid, who introduces himself as Mitchell, suggests.

"She's attacked me before," Octavian says, as he stands.

"You've met Mrs. O'Leary before," Sherman, the second kid, asks.

"She jumped me at Camp Jupiter once," Octavian tells them.

"That's really weird. I would say maybe she doesn't like Romans, but she loves Frank, even Hazel and Dakota get along great with her," Mitchell tells him.

"She takes after her master," Octavian says glaring at the hellhound.

"You saying Percy hates you?" Sherman asks surprised, "He gets along with everybody."

"He has you all fooled," Octavian says, to which both Sherman and Mitchell frown.

"You won't make many friends here with that attitude," Mitchell suggests, "Percy is our main man."

"Figures," Octavian says then walks off to find the bathroom.

"Never gonna make it," Sherman says, as the boys watch Octavian walk away.

"Nope," Mitchell agrees then grabs his sword and lunges at Sherman.

"Hey, a little warning," Sherman protests.


	56. An Evening Around Camp

"Is it what you wanted?" Hazel asks.

"It's perfect, how did you get the pearl?" her brother asks.

"Tyson," she tells him. "Are you really sure you don't want a diamond?"

"I really think she's going to like this. She's an underwater girl," Nico says. "If I'm wrong," he continues with a smile, "I'll get you to put a big fat diamond on the wedding band."

"Thalatta is a lucky girl," his sister tells him giving him a hug.

"I'm the lucky one," he insists. "I never thought I would find a great girl that would actually love me."

"You mean because of Dad," she says.

"Not just because of him, I mean not because they're afraid of him. I'm cold, I'm pale, I'm scrawny, and even my girl said I look like death when she first saw me."

"I think you're handsome," his sister says smiling. "And not just because you look a little like Dad. You have really attractive eyes. You have a perfect smile. I like your hair."

"You're just saying that because I'm your brother and you're trying to make me feel better," he insists.

"No I'm not," she says adamantly, as someone knocks on the door. Nico is the one that opens the door after making sure his sister hides the engagement ring under her pillow.

"Hey guys," he says since both Frank and Thalatta are at the door.

"I was on my way here," Frank says, "When I ran into this girl outside her cabin. She said she likes really white guys…"

"See," Nico says looking back at his sister, as Frank laughs. Nico kisses his girl and punches Frank in the arm.

* * *

Chris wanted to take his girl someplace special, so Leo offered to let him use the little love nest he created to take Crystal to when they want to get away. Earlier in the day, he had gotten a dozen red roses from Miranda Gardner, who is finally back at camp after spending time with her mom and sister Persephone, and taken them out to Leo's place. Now as he leads Clarisse out there, she keeps asking where they are going.

"Would you stop asking," he finally says with a smile.

"I hope you don't think we're having sex tonight. You know I'm on my period," she says coming to a complete stop like a mule refusing to move.

"You already told me that Babe," he says taking her hand to get her started again.

"I'm not in the mood to, you know," she tells him thinking that he might want her to just pleasure him.

"While that would be awesome, I wasn't planning that either," he replies still smiling. She doesn't say anything else until they get to where he has everything all set up.

"Did you do this?" she asks shocked because she's been all over these woods and has never seen this place.

"No, it's Leo's. We're just borrowing it for the evening," he says, as he sits her down on the swing. He can tell by the look on her face and more relaxed feel of her body that she really likes it.

"These are for you," he says now handing her the roses.

She takes a whiff of the flowers then kisses him. "Chris they're beautiful."

"Just like you," he says kissing her back.

"I'm sorry I was giving you a hard time on the way out here. I had a hard day, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you," she says softly when he sits next to her.

"It's fine. I'm used to you being a little gruff. You wouldn't be my girl if you weren't," he tells her.

"I love you," she whispers, as if someone were around to hear them.

"I love you right back and that is why I wanted to give you this," he says bringing a ring box from his pants pocket and placing it in her hand.

It takes her a second to get past her surprise and open it. She lets out a gasp when she sees the diamond engagement ring inside. "Chris, oh my gods, it's perfect. Where did you get it?"

"Stole it," he says with a grin.

"What?"

"Just kidding," he says now laughing. She lifts the ring from the box and hands it to him to place on her finger.

He slides off of the swing and drops down onto one knee then says, "Clarisse La Rue, will you marry me," as he slips the ring onto her finger.

"Yes," she barely manages to get out.

"Don't cry," he says wiping tears from her cheeks.

"I'm not," he says defensively.

"Fine, whatever you say," he says then kisses her. Clarisse slides off of the swing and joins him on the ground then gently pushes him onto his back. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm suddenly in a much better mood."

* * *

"How are you feeling," Chiron asks Iris when he enters the living room of the big house.

"A little better," she tells him. "My back is still killing me though."

"I feel so badly that you are having such a hard time with my child," he says then starts gently massaging her back.

"I don't mind, it will all be over soon then we'll have a beautiful child. I'm just glad that being immortals we don't have the same gestation period as people," she says caressing his face.

"Or horses," he says with a smile.

"Gods forbid," she says with a chuckle.

"How much longer did Apollo say it would be?" he asks now sitting back and pulling her over so she is leaning against his chest.

"Two weeks," she answers, "And we still haven't decided on a name."

"Maybe we should wait until we see what he or she looks like first," he suggests.

"I like Zander for a little boy," she offers.

"Then Zander it shall be if we have a son," he agrees.

"Wait, don't you have any suggestions," she asks wanting him to have a say and not just go along with what she wants.

"I am thrilled to be having a child with you. What we call it makes little difference," he insists then kisses her.

"Maybe you're right. We should wait until the baby is born to decide a name, after all we have no idea what the baby will look like," she says then closes her eyes for a while.

* * *

"You nailed that landing, Blackjack," Percy says with a laugh, as the pegasus stops right in front of cabin three.

"Thanks Boss," Blackjack says proudly.

"Annabeth," Percy says softly now waking his wife who is sitting on the floor of the chariot resting her head against the edge of Sophia's car seat.

"Are we home already?" she asks lifting her head.

"Just got here," he says then helps her stand.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," she says kissing his cheek.

"You were up late last night with your brothers. You're tired. Why don't you go ahead and take our girl in then the two of you get into bed. I'll bring in the bags, and Blackjack and I will get the chariot stowed," he suggests.

"Are you sure," she asks with a yawn.

"Completely," he says then sends his girls inside.

While Percy is unloading their suitcases, Frank walks up on his way home from Hazel's. "You're home," he says excitedly.

"Just got here," Percy says as Frank reaches for a couple of the bags.

"Good trip?" Frank asks.

"We had a great time," Percy tells him, "But we're a bit tired. I sent the girls in to bed."

"Do you want me to put the chariot away?" Frank offers.

"I'd love the help," Percy says putting the last of the bags and Sophia's car seat inside the cabin. Both guys climb in the chariot and Blackjack tows them over to the stable.

"I think you should know that Octavian showed up here a couple of days ago," Frank tells him along the way.

"Great," Percy says sarcastically. "I should have known when he disappeared."

"Apollo told him he could stay, unless Camp Jupiter proves he killed Gwen then he has to go back and face the music," his buddy tells him. "I'm not sure how it's going to go. I heard he spent last night in the big house because the Apollo kids kicked him out of the cabin. Alex said Chiron made him come back and apologize this morning, and they let him back in, but she said he's still being an ass," Frank continues.

"I really don't want him around," Percy says starting to unhitch the chariot, "But I'm more afraid of him being out in the world alone and pissed off."

"Knowing that jackass, he'd try to take over the world all on his own," Frank says with an uneasy laugh.

"Do you remember Pinky and Brain?" Percy asks.

"Yeah, but which one is Octavian?" Frank says laughing a little louder.

"He thinks he's Brain, but he's about as smart as Pinky," Percy says laughing with him.

"You want a ride back to the cabin before I head out Boss," Blackjack now asks, as both guys are trying to stop laughing.

"Naw you go on ahead, and thanks for everything buddy," Percy says giving Blackjack a hug.

"My pleasure Boss," Blackjack says then takes off.

"Gee, Brain, what do you want to do tonight?" Percy says quoting Pinky.

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world!" Frank says starting their laughing all over again. The guys then sing the theme song to the cartoon all the way back to their cabin like a couple of drunken sailors.

* * *

"That tickles," Crystal says, as Leo runs his fingers gently down the edge of one of her wings, while she lies on her bed.

"I figured they would be like hair or something," he says not stopping.

"No I can feel with them. Not like my skin, but I can still feel," she tells him giggling and fluttering her wings because of the tickle.

"Do you have to polish them," Butch asks casually.

"I don't know. I never thought to ask Mom," she says curiously.

"I'll polish them for your Baby," Leo says softly in her ear.

"I bet you will," she says now getting to the point of having a hard time catching her breath. "If you don't stop, I'm putting them away," she tells him.

"Fine," he says putting his hands in the air.

"So some of the kids have been making bets on what Mom's baby is going to look like," Violet says. "You guys got any guesses."

"Oh, I do," Leo says putting his hand up, like the know-it-all in class that can't wait to be called on. Violet looks at him, so he'll go on. "I think it will be a white centaur with rainbow colored hair."

"My half-sister by my dad had a My Little Pony that was white with rainbow hair, but I think hers was a unicorn actually," Butch says almost with a laugh, almost.

"Oh wings," Crystal says, "I want her to have wings like me."

"Her?" Henry asks with a raised eyebrow, "Mom already has more girls than boys. I want a boy this time."

"He'll get teased if he's a boy with rainbow colored hair," Violet says with a laugh.

"Even I would laugh at that," little Rose tells him.

"He doesn't have to have rainbow hair for gods sake," Henry says shaking his head.

"But you have to admit she would be pretty. Can't you just see Mom, as a little girl on a white horse with her rainbow hair and wings," Crystal asks a little dreamily.

"Yeah, but now picture a little Chiron with rainbow hair," Leo says. The thought makes him laugh so hard he falls off Crystal's bed.


	57. The Hunter Arrives

"I should get back to the cave. I have a painting to finish," Rachel says, as she stands at the door of cabin three saying her goodbyes to Annabeth.

"I'm so glad you stopped by," Annabeth tells her.

"Hey Rachel, I've been looking for you!" a boys calls from across the basketball court.

"Damn," Rachel says without even looking to see who is calling her. "I'm not leaving. I'm just getting here," Rachel quickly tells her friend.

"What, OK, what?" Annabeth says totally confused.

"I don't want to talk to him," Rachel explains talking through her teeth. "He's being a pain-in-my-ass. Octavian hi."

Annabeth smiles at Rachel now completely understanding her problem. "Yeah, Percy will be back in just a couple of minutes, come on inside," she says helping Rachel escape.

"I was wanting to talk with you about…" Octavian says.

"I'm sorry Octavian, I'm a little busy right now, maybe later," Rachel says stepping through the door and closing it behind her.

"Good gods, everywhere I go that kid is there. I swear he's stalking me," Rachel says peeking out the window. "Great, he's just standing there."

"How long has he been doing that?" Annabeth asks.

"He's been in camp for two days, so this is the second day," Rachel says peeking again. "Is Percy really going to be back in a couple of minutes? That should scare him off."

"No, but we have a window in the back of the cabin, if you want to sneak out," Annabeth laughs.

"I've got laundry to do," Rachel says taking one last look out the window. "Yeah let's do this."

Annabeth takes Rachel to the back of the cabin and shows her the window beside Percy's saltwater fountain his dad gave him. "Can you climb through that?" she asks Rachel.

"No problem," Rachel says, as she climbs on the edge of the fountain wall, "This will hold me right?"

"Yeah, Tyson fixed it after Percy took his sword to it," Annabeth laughs.

Rachel opens the window and pokes her head out to look around. "Coast is clear," she whispers then pulls herself up and out of the window.

"Cut through the woods, so he won't see you," Annabeth whispers back then waves, as Rachel takes off running. Annabeth then heads back through the cabin and peeks out the front window. Sure enough, Octavian is still standing there waiting. Annabeth giggles then grabs her book on Roman fighting techniques and settles on the sofa to read.

* * *

Annabeth has been reading for about an hour, when there is a knock on the door. She answers to find Nico there but Octavian is gone. "Hi, Nico," she says then kisses his cheek.

"Is Percy here?" he asks.

"Nope, he actually took Sophia to see Grandma Sally and Grandpa Paul," she tells him.

"Why didn't you go?" he asks, as she lets him inside.

"I have a little headache, and I'm still tired from the trip," she explains, as they sit down.

"How was New Rome?" he asks.

"It was great. The weather was perfect. Everyone was happy to see us, except for Octavian. Hey speaking of Octavian, could you do Rachel a little favor?" she asks.

"Sure what is it?" he asks.

"Octavian is driving her crazy. Everywhere she goes he's there wanting to talk to her. She actually snuck out our back window earlier to get away from him," she explains.

"So you want me to tell him to back off?" he asks.

"Would you mind? I'm pretty sure he's afraid of you," she tells him.

Nico laughs, "Yeah, I'll tell him. So tell Percy I stopped by."

"You bet," she says then sees him to the door. When they open it, Octavian is again standing outside the cabin.

"I Rachel still here?" he asks.

"Octavian, I think you and I need to have a little talk," Nico says putting his arm around Octavian's shoulder and leading him away.

* * *

Annabeth took a nap but wakes to a pounding on the door. "Annabeth, it's me Rachel. Are you there?"

"Yeah, just a sec," Annabeth says then opens the door. "What's up? Is Octavian still bothering you?"

"Octavian, no Nico talked to him. It's Iris, she's gone into labor and she's asking for you," Rachel says.

"Me? Why does she want me?"

"I don't know, but she does," Rachel tells her.

"Let's go," Annabeth says and takes off with her to the big house. When they arrive, Chiron is pacing back and forth out front.

"Annabeth," he says happy to see her.

"How is Iris?" she asks concerned.

"She is fine, I am the one about to go crazy," he says with a laugh.

"So Iris sent for me to keep you calmed down?" Annabeth says with a smile.

"I'm afraid so my dear."

"No problem," she says taking a seat on the top step. "So who is helping her?"

"Apollo is in with her," he says, "She's in good hands."

"So tell me, what are you hoping for, boy or girl?"

"I have no preference. I just want the child and Iris to be fine. The baby is a little early but Apollo assured me it would be fine. I'm worried about Iris. She's so tiny and the baby…"

"Is a horse," Annabeth says with a chuckle.

"Quite possibly," he agrees with a chuckle of his own.

They sit talking for an hour before Percy and Sophia join them having returned from visiting his parents. It's another three hours before Apollo comes out to get them. "It's a son," Apollo tells them.

"Go see your son, Dad," Percy says clapping his teacher on the back.

* * *

Iris is lying on the floor with a newborn centaur curled up next to her. The infant stallion is pure white with a silky, royal blue tail. The baby boy is nursing from his mother, so all Chiron can see is the back of his head, which happens to be loaded with hair to match his tail. A set of golden wings, just like mommy's are on his tiny shoulders. Chiron canters over and kneels next to Iris trying to get a good look at their son.

"He is amazing," the proud papa says, as tears start down his cheeks.

"Both of them are doing very well," Apollo tells Chiron, as he returns to the room.

"Thank you Lord Apollo," Chiron says starting to rise.

"Don't get up, stay there with your family," Apollo tells him then ruffles the little guy's hair. "I must be off, but if you need anything, message me. I'll come right back," he tells Iris.

"Thank you my Lord," she says then caresses her son's tiny cheek with her finger tip.

Once Apollo is gone, Crystal appears at the doorway. "Mom," she says softly, "May we see him?"

"Yes," Iris says then her children file into the room. Crystal is followed by Butch, then Henry, Wisteria, Violet, Rose, and Sunny.

"Oh mommy," Rose says sweetly kneeling beside her baby brother, "He's so pretty."

"Thank you my sweet," her mommy says caressing her face.

"Glad it's a boy mom," Henry says with a grin, "And he has blue hair."

"What did you expect?" his mom asks. Henry blushes and doesn't answer.

"We're just glad it wasn't like yours Mom. We didn't want him to be picked on," Butch tells her then gives his mom a kiss.

"Does he have a name yet?" Crystal asks gently running her finger along his wings and smiling.

"His name is Tharin," Chiron says softly.

"That's beautiful," Iris says, "I'm sure he'll be an excellent hunter."


	58. First Steps to New Lives

Butch carries his little brother outside the afternoon after his birth for his first real chance to stand on his wobbly little legs. Iris follows them making it her first time outside since giving birth to the _little_ guy. Once Butch sets Tharin gently on the ground, Chiron nudges him to get him to try standing. When he doesn't budge, his daddy gets down on the ground then slowly stands back up, so he can see how it's done. "You can do it little buddy," Chiron tells him. This time Tharin stretches his front legs out then bounces up on his back legs.

"Look at you sweetheart," his mommy says just about the time his front and back legs slide out from underneath him at the same time landing him on his belly. "Oh," Iris says putting her hands over her face, so he won't see her giggle.

"Try it again," his daddy says then nudges him again.

Tharin is a little wobbly, but he manages to stay on his feet the second time. It's Butch that kneels in front of him this time and gives him a hug. "You are officially the youngest of Mom's kids to stand on your own," he tells his little brother then kisses his cheek.

* * *

Within an hour, Chiron has his son walking around the yard in front of the big house while Iris video records them. "He's amazing," Iris calls out to them prompting Chiron to smile.

Many of the campers stop by while they are outside, as they all want to see the newest camper. All it took was a couple of campers finding out he was up and out to get all of the campers on the run. When Nico and Thalatta arrive to see Tharin, Thalatta can't get over his hair. He seems to be taken by hers as well, since he grabs a fist full and won't let go. Hazel thinks he's the most adorable thing she's ever seen. Maybe it's because she's partial to horses, but Frank had to drag her away after about twenty minutes, so they wouldn't be late for Ancient Greek class. Percy stops by with Sophia for a little while, but by this time they are all on the porch and out of the sun. Before Percy leaves, Octavian starts to walk up to the big house, but when he sees Percy sitting with Chiron he turns to leave.

"Octavian!" Percy calls out to him, "Come on up here." He has no choice now. Octavian walks up onto the porch.

"Good afternoon," Iris says greeting him.

"Hello my Lady," Octavian says very softly. "Your little boy is very cute."

"Thank you," she says of the compliment.

"How are things going for you, son?" Chiron asks the boy.

"Not very well sir," Octavian says.

"Are you still having trouble getting along with your cabin mates?" Chiron inquires.

"Not really, I mean we aren't fighting or anything, but they don't really talk to me, and I don't really talk to them," Octavian explains.

"Are you sure you wouldn't be happier back at Camp Jupiter?" Percy asks trying not to sound like he hopes the answer is yes.

"They all think I'm a murderer," the former augur tells him. "No one wants me anywhere. My parents are dead, my legion doesn't trust me, my cohort thinks I've dishonored them, my aunts and uncles hate me. Even Rachel doesn't want to talk to me about prophecy."

Suddenly an idea pops into Percy's head. It's an idea Percy almost can't believe he would consider because he wouldn't want to sick the old Octavian on anyone, but the Octavian standing in front of him seems broken, lonely and sad. "Octavian, what do you want out of your life?" he asks.

"I don't know anymore. I guess to not be alone," Octavian says.

"There is this place I know. It's possibly the most beautiful place I've ever been. When you're there, you never have to want for anything, but only one other person lives there. She's extra special, beautiful, loving, caring and all she wants is someone to love, someone who will stay and love her forever. I don't know if it would be approved, but is it something you would be interested in?" Percy asks. Chiron looks at Percy like he can't believe he's suggesting sending Octavian to Ogygia.

"Whoever she is, she probably wouldn't love me. Nobody loves me," Octavian says.

"If you are kind to her and love her, it won't matter to her what you did in the past. All that will matters is how you act from this point forward. She's an honest soul. She's looking for an honest man to love her," Percy tells him.

"Who is this girl?" Octavian asks curiously.

"Her name is Calypso," he says.

"Who would have to decide if I was allowed?" Octavian asks.

Percy looks at Chiron to answer. "Well Apollo for one, and maybe Zeus. Is it something you would like to pursue?"

"What happens if…" the boy starts to say but doesn't finish.

"Well, Calypso is actually there as punishment for helping her father in the first Titan War, so they might accept that as your punishment as well. As far as prisons are concerned, it's the best," Percy tells him.

"Do I have to go to Olympus and ask?" Octavian asks softly.

"Maybe Apollo would come to us," Iris says then holds out her hand.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Lord Apollo is on the porch with them. "What was so important?" he asks looking at Percy instead of his grandson.

"We've been discussing something," Percy tells the god.

"Could we maybe go inside the house, you, me and Percy and talk," Octavian suggests.

Apollo agrees and the three of them go into the game room. Percy then explains his idea to Apollo. "So you want to go to Ogygia and see if you and Calypso might fall in love?" he then asks his grandson.

"Yes my Lord. I'm not wanted anywhere else," Octavian says.

"I'm a little surprised you are suggesting this Percy, especially since you were largely responsible for him being removed as Auguar at Camp Jupiter," the god says.

"I'm a little surprised as well. Don't get me wrong, I believe he is the one that hurt Gwen. I also believe it was the right thing to remove him as Auguar, all that being said," Percy tells them, "I don't want to see Octavian or any other camper pushed aside like they don't matter. No one can say for sure that no Primoridals, Titans or anything else, is out there in the world looking for a demigod to abuse for power."

"No, I don't believe we could say that," Apollo agrees. "I will need to speak with my father."

"I understand grandfather," Octavian says.

Percy thanks Apollo for his time, collects his daughter and heads home leaving Octavian and Apollo alone to talk more about the possibility.


	59. Please Not That

"I thought you were going out with Thalatta," Hazel says to her brother when he comes back inside the cabin.

"She's not feeling well," he says plopping down on his bed.

"Do you want us to leave?" Frank asks since he and Hazel were making out on the sofa.

"No don't worry about it," Nico says.

"What happened to for better or for worse," his sister now asks. "You should be sitting by her bed holding her hand."

"She said I should leave I didn't have to stick around," her brothers tells her.

"Just because she said you _should_ doesn't mean she really wanted you to," Hazel tells him in a tone that says _come on big brother you should know that_. "Stop by Demeter's cabin and get Miranda or Meredith to give you a bunch of flowers then go back and sit by your girl's side. You know that's where you want to be anyway."

"You're right," he says jumping up from his bed, "Thank you little sister." He gives her a kiss then heads back out the door.

"Good job," Frank says then gets back to business with her lips.

* * *

"I know you said I should leave, but the truth is I don't want to," Nico says when Dakota lets him inside.

"Are those for me," she asks looking at the dozen red roses in his hand.

"No they're to Pollux," he says with a chuckle. "Of course, they're for you beautiful."

He sits the vase down on her bedside table then kisses her. "You might get sick doing that," she says softly when he finishes.

"I'll take my chances," he tells her with a grin.

"Have you taken anything, some nectar or a sip of ambrosia?" he asks after pulling a chair up to the side of the bed.

"I had just a sip. I feel a little better but my stomach is still a little upset and I'm really tired," she says.

"I don't really understand still feeling bad after taking ambrosia," Nico says.

"Well you know what I think," Pollux says taking his nose from his book for the first time since Nico entered the cabin.

"Don't even think it," Thalatta says giving her cousin a dirty look.

"What?" Nico asks looking now at Pollux.

Pollux doesn't answer with words instead he makes a motion with his hand like an arch over his belly.

"Yeah, don't even think it," Nico agrees with his girl. Pollux shrugs his shoulders and goes back to reading. "You don't really think?" he now asks his girl.

"It was just one time," she says.

"Hate to tell you but that's enough," Dakota says with a chuckle.

"Maybe we should do a test or something," Nico says now getting really concerned.

"They don't sell those in the camp store," Thalatta tells him.

"I could maybe get Percy to run me to the drug store in town," he suggests.

"You don't mind?" she asks hating to send him out but getting a little afraid that Pollux could be right.

"We need to know," Nico says then kisses her again. "Be back as soon as I can," he says then heads out.

* * *

"Hey cousin," Nico says when Percy answers the door of cabin three.

"Hi, what's wrong with you?" Percy says because of the concerned look on Nico's face.

"I hate to ask, but I need a favor. Thalatta isn't feeling too good. We started thinking that maybe she should take a pregnancy test, so I need a lift into town," his cousin tells him.

"You have to have sex before you can get pregnant," Percy tells him with a chuckle. Nico just looks at him with a grin on his face. "Wow I actually did it," Percy says now laughing.

"Did what?" Nico asks.

"Got you laid like your dad asked," his cousin explains.

"He what!" Nico says in shock.

"At the wedding," Percy says.

"Oh my gods," Nico says in disbelief. "I can't believe, no wait, yes I can."

"Hold on a sec," Percy says then goes to his bedroom door. "I'm going to run Nico into town do you need anything?" he asks his wife.

"What does he need? Maybe we have it," Annabeth says from inside the room.

"Doubt it," he answers, "He needs a pregnancy test."

"Thanks a lot Percy," Nico says, "Why don't you tell everybody?"

"He needs a what?" Annabeth says now standing at the bedroom door and looking out at Nico. He just gives her a little smile and a wave.

"Look in our bathroom cabinet," Annabeth now tells Percy, "There is a Walgreens bag."

Percy comes back out of the bathroom with a pregnancy test in his hand. "Why did you buy this?" he asks a little concerned looking at his wife.

"I bought it because of what Hestia said at our wedding. I wanted to keep one on hand because town is so far away," she tells him which makes perfect sense from his perfectly logical wife.

"Here you go," Percy tells his cousin tossing it across the cabin to him.

"Thanks, and, um, you guys won't say anything right?" Nico asks.

"Lips sealed and all that," Percy says.

"But you have to come back and tell us as soon as you know," Annabeth adds with a grin.

"Wish us luck," Nico says, as the turns to leave.

"Wait, what do you want yes or no?" Annabeth yells after him.

"No," Nico yells back from outside the cabin.

* * *

"Luck, Annabeth had a spare," he says running back inside cabin twelve.

"What do I have to do?" Thalatta asks, as he opens the box. They look over the directions then she takes the stick and heads into the bathroom. She's gone for several minutes, and when she opens the door Nico, Dakota, and Pollux are all standing at there waiting.


	60. More New Arrivals

"Hi Percy," Grover says, as his best friend opens the door.

"G-man," Percy says letting him inside. "What's up? I haven't seen you since breakfast yesterday."

"We've been a little busy working on something. Are you guys free? Juniper and I have something we wanted to show you?" Grover asks.

"We're free aren't we?" Percy asks Annabeth.

"Sure, just let me change Sophia's diaper first," she answers then takes the baby into their bedroom.

"So you've been working on something huh?" Percy says making small talk while they wait.

"We've actually been working on it for a while, but we finished it yesterday," Grover says.

"OK, let's go," Annabeth says handing Sophia to her daddy and grabbing the diaper bag.

"You aren't going to tell us what it is?" Annabeth asks, as they walk towards the woods and Juniper's tree.

"Nope," Grover says leaving it at that.

When they get close, four of the cutest little Juniper look-a-likes come skipping toward Grover. "Where's Mommy?" he asks them. They all point toward the top of the tree.

"Grover, these are the seedlings, I mean your daughters?" Percy asks in shock.

"You're all so cute," Annabeth says dropping to her knees and letting the girls climb on her legs. The girls giggle.

"They aren't talking yet," their daddy says.

"Grover they are adorable," Percy says.

"Thanks," Grover says, "Come on up." Since building their love nest in the top of his girl's tree, Grover has added on and built a staircase to the top for other campers to use when they visit. "We're here," he calls to Juniper, as they near the top.

"Girls," Juniper says getting her little ones to appear from the closest limb. They pop out giggling like they were in the grass below.

"Juniper," Annabeth says going straight to her and hugging her. "Oh my gods, little Grover," she continues when she sees the baby satyr sleeping in the cradle next to Juniper.

"Congratulations man," Percy says hugging Grover. "They were all born yesterday?"

"Yes, well last night," Grover says, "As soon as he was born, the girls popped out of their little trees. Needless to say, we've been a little busy since then."

Percy hands Sophia off to Grover and sits down, so the girls can climb all over him. He takes each girl in turn and gives them hugs and kisses.

"I'll never be able to tell the girls apart, but what are their names?" Annabeth asks.

"Girls," Juniper says getting them to climb down off of Uncle Percy and stand in a row. "Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter," she says and each little girl curtsies, as her name is called.

"Awesome names," Uncle Percy says then the girls climb on him again and start playing with his hair.

"And what is little Grover's name?" Annabeth asks. "His eyes are open. May I hold him?"

"Of course," Juniper says. As Annabeth lifts the baby from his cradle, Juniper says, "His name is Percy."

"G-man, I'm honored," Percy says unable to get up because he has baby dryads all over him.

The Jacksons spend the morning with the Underwoods taking turns holding babies. Percy and Annabeth then help Grover and Juniper take the babies to the pavilion for lunch, where they are the center of attention. Mr. D even spends several minutes holding baby Percy.


	61. Grandpa Hades?

**For all of you who are mad at me for leaving you hanging, here's your answer. Congratulations Nico and Thalatta. Honestly it took me all day to decide which way it would turn out.**

* * *

"Daddy," Thalatta says opening the door for her father.

"What is it my beauty? Why did you need to see me?"

"Something…" she says then starts to cry before she can get the words out.

"You are pregnant?" he asks knowing that if she is this upset it has to be serious.

"I'm sorry," she says, "I know you did not want this now."

"I've been expecting it," he tells hers.

"What? Why?" she asks.

"The day you and Nico made love, I went to Hera and asks that she make sure you did not conceive at this time," he explains to her.

"Then why?" she asks, as tears run down her cheeks.

"Hades was there asking for the opposite," he tells her.

"You mean he wanted us to have a child now, even though we wanted to wait?" she asks in disbelief.

"I believe he wanted to make certain you would always be together," her father tells her.

"I begged her to respect your wishes, give you more time," he says.

"But she said no," Thalatta says a little mad at the Queen of the Gods.

"She did not give us an answer. She said we would have to wait and see, but Hades is her brother and she hates me. I was convinced that she would side with him," he says. "I called upon Lady Artemis even Hermaphroditus, but they both said that Hera had decided, and there was nothing they could do."

"I have dishonored you," Thalatta now tells her father.

"No, you must not think this way. You and Nico are in love. You conceived this child through your love for each other. There is no more honorable way," he tells her taking her in his arms.

"But we are not yet married," she sobs.

"Thalatta, please," he continues trying to calm her down. When she continues to sob, he sits her on the edge of her bed then sits next to her. "Thalatta you must listen to me now. Your mother was an honorable woman. I've never met anyone more honorable than she, but as in love as we were, we were never able to marry."

"You mean…"

"Yes, you were born from true love but not from marriage," he tells her. "I never wanted you to know. I didn't want you to think less of me for not marrying her. I wanted to, but her father would not allow her and me to wed. He did not want her married to a god, a Greek, or a boy."

"Father, I…I don't know what to say. I could never think less of you. You're my daddy, and I love you. You have done everything for me," she says hugging him tightly.

"Your mother kept you hidden from her father until you were two years old. When he found out, he struck her down…"

"You mean he killed her because of me?" Thalatta asks shocked.

"No Baby, because of me. You must never feel responsible for that," he tells her softly then caresses her face. "He tossed you into the ocean. Because you are my daughter, you were able to survive. The dolphins got word to Triton, and he brought you to me. When I learned all that had happened, I was heartbroken to have lost your mother, but I praise Zeus every day that he spared your life and sent you back to me. So you see you must not feel badly about how your child was created. Your fathers are both supportive of you and your union. I wish you were both older, but we will help you."

"Thank you father," she says still holding him tightly.

"Where is Nico?" he asks.

"He is teaching a class. He should be here in just a little while. He was hoping to be back before you arrived. He wanted to be the one to tell you," she explains.

"He is an honorable young man. I am proud to have him as my son," her father says. "So what does he teach?"

"It is a class on the Underworld. It is new to the schedule," she says then the two of them talk while they wait for Nico to return.


	62. Last Baby of the Summer

"What do I do?" Tyson keeps yelling, as he runs around just outside the naiad cabin.

"Hey Big Guy," Percy says walking up to him underwater.

"The baby is coming Brother," Tyson says hugging him.

"I heard, that's why I'm here to keep you company," his brothers says with a huge smile. "Are her sisters with her?"

"Yes, they said they know what to do," Tyson says. "I should be in there."

"If you really want to be there," Percy says thinking that nobody would keep him from being with Annabeth if she were giving birth.

"Well maybe not," Tyson says after giving it a second thought. The brothers find a place close to the cabin to have a seat.

"When are you guys going to the palace?" Percy asks knowing he's really going to miss his brother.

"On the last day of summer camp," Tyson says, "We wanted to wait for the baby to get here and now that it will be, we'll leave when everyone else does."

"I'm really going to miss you. I'm really glad you decided to come to camp this summer," Percy tells him.

"You should come visit us at Dad's," Tyson suggests.

"We will, it's just harder for us because Amphitrite hates me so bad," his brother says.

"She really loves Dad," Tyson says, "She hates it that he is with other women."

"She doesn't hate you?" Percy says a little envious.

"I guess Dad being with dryads and naiads doesn't hurt as bad as being with mortal women," his brother says.

"And being with other immortals didn't bother her?" Percy asks thinking that should be even worse.

"Yeah, I'm sure it did, but most of those kids can't go into the ocean, so she doesn't have to ever see them. Think about it, he had Arion with Demeter and Pegusus and Chrysaor with Medusa, but horses and boars can't breathe under water. The giants were before he met Amphitrite. She told me once that very few of Dad's demigod children have ever come into the ocean, but don't worry I think she hated Theseus every bit as much as she does you."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Percy says knowing his brother means well. "How do you now all this anyway, does she actually talk to you?"

"She's pleasant most of the time, but we've only really talked once. Dad had been gone for about a month, and she was sure he was off making another demigod. She was pissed and started complaining about Dad. I just happened to be around," his brother explains.

"Lucky you," Percy says with a chuckle.

"I kind of felt sorry for her," Tyson tells him.

"Don't get me wrong, I would go crazy if Annabeth ever slept with somebody else, but I wouldn't take it out on the kid if she… You know what? I think we should change the subject."

* * *

"Tyson, he is here," Junonia, Shelly's youngest sister, says with a smile. "Come with me."

"Come on Brother," Tyson says jumping up to go inside. Percy stands and follows his brother inside the cabin. When they reach Shelly's room, Tyson rushes to her bedside. His girl is lying there with their son in her arms. Percy is sure that if they weren't all underwater, his brother would be crying.

"He's a Cyclops," Tyson says with so much pride in his voice that Shelly can't help but smile with happiness.

"He's a beautiful boy just like his daddy," Shelly says lifting their son into Tyson's arms. He sits down on the their bed and looks into his son's eye.

"His eye is blue like yours," he says looking from the baby to her.

"I love you Tyson," she says putting her head against his shoulder.

"I think I'm going to leave you guys alone to enjoy this," Percy says, as he walks over toward his newborn nephew. "He's…You're so cute," Uncle Percy says once he gets a close up look. Percy then leans over and kisses the baby's forehead. "Does he have a name? Everyone is going to ask," he continues.

Shelly looks at Tyson while Tyson looks at their son. "How about Zale?" he asks now looking to Shelly for approval.

"What does it mean?" she asks.

"Strength of the sea," he tells her.

"Yes," she says with a smile.

"I like it, congratulations you guys," Percy says then kisses Shelly, hugs his brother and heads back to the beach to let everyone know Tyson and Shelly are now the parents of a bouncing baby Cyclops.


	63. Plans for After Camp

"Frank what are we going to do?" Hazel asks her boyfriend.

"What is Nico going to do?" he asks her.

"He's staying here for a little while since Thalatta is pregnant," she tells him.

"Do you want to stay?" he asks.

"Yes, but I want to go back to Camp Jupiter too," she says sitting with her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.

"I'll do whatever you want," he says.

"Don't just tell me that, tell me what _you_ want," she insists.

"I want to go home," he says softly.

"Then we'll go home," she says kissing his cheek.

"Maybe Nico and Thalatta will come out there for a while before the baby comes," Frank suggests.

* * *

"I want to be with you until and after the baby comes," Nico says, as he and Thalatta walk along the beach.

"Does that mean we are staying here?" she asks.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll have to go find out what Dad wants me to be working on, but then I'll work here," he suggests.

"Your dad won't like you not coming home," she tells him.

"Then he shouldn't have made sure you got pregnant," he says kissing her.

"Which cabin should we make a nursery in?" she asks.

"Cabin 13, we'll have it to ourselves when Hazel goes back to Camp Jupiter," he suggests.

"You're sure your dad will let me live there?" she asks him.

"Of course he'll let his daughter-in-law live in his cabin," Nico says with a smile.

"So we're getting married _now_?" she asks with a happy smile.

Nico pulls the engagement ring his sister created for Thalatta from his pocket and places it on her finger. "Marry me tomorrow," he asks.

"Yes," she says then kisses him.

* * *

"Hey Annabeth, did you plant flowers in the window box out front?" Percy asks returning from sword class.

"No, why," she replies coming from the bathroom.

"There are daffodil looking things blooming there. I thought those were springtime flowers anyway," he explains.

"They are, but here in Camp Half-Blood who knows," she tells him then walks outside to get a look for herself.

"Percy, oh my gods," she says surprised. "I just thought of something."

When she doesn't finish he asks, "Are you gonna fill me in, or do I have to guess." He's smiling when he says it.

"Narcissus," she says smelling the flowers.

"Narwhatsis?" he asks confused at the word.

"Narcissus, the daffodil, it's a symbol of Hades," she says looking at him and waiting for the light bulb to click on over his head.

"Ok, so…Oh. You think Sophia did this?" he asks shocked.

"What else could it be?" she asks.

"Maybe somebody from Demeter's cabin wanted to spruce things up," he says thinking that Sophia has to be way too young to start having special powers.

"Why would anyone from Demeter's think to make it Narcissus especially in late summer," she says with a look that says, _come on Percy get real_.

"They probably wouldn't," he agrees. They both head into their bedroom to check on their daughter. Once they enter the room, they notice that the vase Demeter's children gave them, as a wedding gift, is full of daffodils.

"Are the flowers from you Sweetheart?" Annabeth asks lifting her from the crib since she is now awake. Sophia can't answer of course but reaches her hand out like she wants a flower. Percy starts to hand her a bloom when Annabeth stops him saying, "She can't have one. I think their poisonous."

"She can smell it," he says holding the bloom to her nose. Sophia gets a whiff then starts jabbering.

"Thank you Baby," her mommy says kissing her. "Mommy and Daddy have a new favorite flower."

"I wonder what else she can do?" Percy says.

"I guess well have to keep an eye on her and see," Annabeth says kissing their daughter.

* * *

"Put your arms around my waist," Crystal tells him, as she puts hers around his neck.

"I like this," Leo says with a grin.

"Whatever you do, don't let go," she says then lets her wings come out of hiding. She lets them expand to their full length and the updraft lifts both of them off the ground.

"Holy Hephaestus," he says since he wasn't expecting to go flying. Crystal puts her legs around his to hold their lower bodies together then lets the wind take them away.

"I kind of like this. I mean my girl being in charge," he says, as they soar higher in the sky.

"I wanted to share the experience with you," she tells him.

"Oh yeah," he says with a sly grin. "Are there any other experiences you might also like to share with me?"

Crystal circles back around and lands on top of Bunker 9. "Was it something I said?" he asks since he wasn't expecting her to end their flight.

"Leo, I want to be with you," she says softly. "But I want to wait until I'm married."

"Hey," he says since he was just playing around and never intended to upset her, "I know that. We can keep waiting. I really want to be with you, and if you said go right now, I would be in heaven. I also understand how important it is for you to wait."

"I'm sorry," she says, as tears come to her eyes.

"Baby, please don't cry," he says kissing her. "I love you."

"What if you find somebody else that will," she says through sniffles.

"Not going to happen, trust me. Besides, I don't want anybody but you," he says trying to convince her.

"OK," she says, but you can tell she's not convinced.

"I've been thinking about something," he now says. She looks up at him.

"I've been thinking we should set a date," he continues.

"A date for what?"

"Our wedding, what else?"

"Are you asking me to marry you," she says with a hopeful look on her face.

"Badly, but yeah," he says with a smile.

"Yes," she says jumping into his arms. Her wings extend again and almost achieve liftoff but she manages to stay on the rooftop.

As Leo kisses his girl, a commotion in the air around them gets their attention. A pillar of fire appears then dies back and leaves Leo's father standing in front of them.

"Um, hi, Dad," Leo says shocked to see him there.

"Son," Hephaestus says, as he looks at Crystal.

"So you'd better say you approve," Leo tells his dad thinking there is no such thing as coincidence. His dad is here because he just asked a girl to marry him.

"Lady Iris I take it," Hephaestus asks looking at Crystal and her wings.

"Yes my Lord," Crystal tells him and bows.

"Virgin?" Leo's dad continues.

"Dad that's too personal even for you," Leo says in protest.

"Yes my Lord," Crystal says again.

"This is a nice set of wings," the god of fire says taking the edge of a wing in his hand.

"It's real gold Dad," Leo says getting pissed, "You don't have to bite it or anything."

"I hadn't planned to bite it. I should think you, my own son, would know I can tell one type of metal from another."

"It's a little late for you to be providing input into my life don't you think?" Leo asks.

"It's never too late for a father to care," Hephaestus says.

"I didn't say care, I said provide input," Leo corrects.

"Feisty just like you mother," his dad says with a grin.

"I'm marrying Crystal whether you like it or not," his son tells him.

"Such passion," Hephaestus says with a laugh.

"Please my Lord," Crystal says speaking up. "I adore Leo. I love him. We are meant to be together."

"You're sure this isn't just my wife playing around with your feelings just to hurt you?"

"No my Lord," Crystal says, "I truly love Leo."

"Yeah well that is my better-half's specialty now isn't it?" Leo's dad tells her.

"If she does have anything to do with it, I hope she keeps it like this forever," she says looking at Leo instead of his dad.

"Aphrodite!" Hephaestus yells at the top of his lungs, which is deafening. She doesn't instantly appear. Leo figures she just doesn't want it to look like she would drop everything for her husband. When she finally does appear, she is straightening her dress like she might have been doing something to muss it up when he called.

"Dear," Hephaestus says knowing how bad she hates it when he calls her that, "My boy Leo here just asked Crystal to marry him."

"How sweet," she says genuinely seeming to be happy for them. It's as if she can't help herself when true love is involved.

"I want to know if you had anything to do with this," Leo's dad asks his wife.

"Well of course I did," she tells him. "I always have something to do with true love." Aphrodite then fixes Leo's collar.

"You're not playing some game here to hurt my boy are you? I know what you do with your own children," he tells her.

"I already told you they stopped doing that. When Silena wouldn't do it to your Beckendorf and Piper didn't do it to Jason, they agreed to stop that," she insists.

"So help me if you are playing with the two of them…"

"I give you both my blessing for a long and happy union," Aphrodite says then kisses both Leo and Crystal. "There are you satisfied?" she asks her husband.

"No, but you know what you _could _do that would satisfy me," he says with a grin.

"Like that'll ever happen," she says then shimmers away.

"Dad really?" Leo says like his dad making a pass at his wife right in front of him was disgusting.

"She hates that," Hephaestus tells him. "Oh and you have my blessing," he adds kissing Crystal.

"Thank you my Lord," Crystal says giving her future father-in-law a hug.

"Take good care of each other," the god tells them.

"Always," his son agrees.


	64. What's Real?

Nico is standing in the sunlight. The day is bright and glorious. He is about to marry the girl of his dreams, the love of his life. His cousin Percy is standing to his left, Lady Aphrodite is standing to his right. His sister Hazel is standing next to her. As he looks out into the group gathered to share this moment with them, he sees his father. He is sitting in the front row in a handsome black suit. He has a broad smile on his face. Nico thinks it is almost smugness, like he made this happen. Next to his dad, sits Persephone in a brightly flowered dress. Why she's here, Nico doesn't quite know. Yes she is his stepmother, but never once has she ever cared one bit about his happiness. Lady Demeter sits next to her oldest daughter acting all grandmotherly. It's enough to make Nico want to gag. Lady Leucothea sits across the aisle from his dad. Nico gives her a smile. _Now that's a grandmother_, Nico thinks. Lord Dionysus is on one side of her, an empty seat, waiting for Lord Palaemon, on the other. Percy's father sits one row back from them with Lady Amphitrite on his arm. There aren't as many gods at his wedding, as were at Percy's, at the beginning of the summer, but there were a couple others in attendance. His cousin Thalia sits with Annabeth, Thalia has little Sophia on her lap. Nico stands waiting for the only thing his life needs. He waits for Thalatta to appear at the other end of the aisle.

It seems to be taking longer than he expected. When Crystal appears instead, Nico is suddenly scared beyond belief. Crystal was helping Thalatta in her final preparations, but why is she now walking slowly toward him with a stunned look on her face? When she reaches Nico, her only words are, "I'm sorry."

Nico bolts upright in bed. Sweat covers his entire body and his breathing is fast paced. He is startled when he hears, "Nico sweetheart, what is it? What's wrong?" He looks down and is shocked to see Thalatta lying in the bed next to him. "What's wrong?" she asks again sitting up and kissing his shoulder.

"I had this terrible dream," he tells her.

"Do you want to tell me?" she asks softly.

"This is our wedding night," he says, and it sounds as much like a question as it does a statement to Thalatta.

"Yes, the happiest day of our lives," she comforts him, "It's not a night for nightmares."

Nico starts to remember that most of his dream was what really happened earlier that day. The guests he saw were in attendance. His excitement, that was real too, but it was not Crystal that appeared at the end of the aisle. His beautiful Thalatta had appeared, alongside her father. When they reached him, Palaemon gave him his daughter's hand. The ceremony was simple. Since they only decided the day before to get married this day, they didn't have time to plan much. Aphrodite read some pretty standard vows, they said their I Dos, and she pronounced them husband and wife.

Nico's breathing has gotten back to normal now. The dream wasn't a premonition since it was of an event that had already taken place. Like every other demigod, he's had nightmares and weird dreams that were visions of the future or messages from a god. _Maybe this was just a dream_, he thought then it hit him, _maybe I'm still dreaming. Maybe we didn't get married today_. "Can you prove to me that I'm really awake?" he asks her softly.

"Come here," she replies then lies back on the bed pulling her husband down with her and starts kissing him. "Are you awake?" she whispers they start to make love.

"I sure hope so," he says with a grin.


	65. Send Off for Some Roman Family

"I wish you didn't have to leave," Nico says hugging his sister tightly.

"Oh come on, you know you want the cabin to yourself now," she replies with a smile, Nico grins.

"Frank, you take care of my little sister."

"You can count on me," Frank says now hugging Nico himself.

"I wish we could watch your belly grow in person," Hazel tells her sister-in-law.

"You could always stay," Thalatta says hopefully.

"I know but Camp Jupiter needs at least one of Pluto's kids to be bothered by," Hazel tells her with a laugh.

Dakota walks up to see Frank and Hazel off now as well. "Wish you were coming back with us," Frank tells his buddy.

"Me too, but Dad asked me to stay a little longer," Dakota says taking his hand.

"You and Pollux get along really well, so I guess that's good," Hazel says giving him a hug.

"Yeah, my brother is great. I wish I could have met Castor too, but at least I know I have a brother now. Tell everybody I said hi, and I'll be home after the winter solstice."

"Will do," Frank assures him.

Dakota is about half way back down Half-Blood Hill when Percy, Annabeth, and Sophia pass him on their way to see Hazel and Frank off. "We were afraid you might have left already," Percy calls out to them.

"We couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you guys," Hazel says then goes down to take Sophia from Percy's arms. "You have to send me pictures every week."

"You bet," Annabeth says hugging Hazel and her daughter.

"Percy," Frank says extending his hand to his best friend.

"Be sure to let everyone at camp know we Greeks aren't such a bad lot," Percy says with a chuckle, as he pulls Frank into a hug.

"You know it," Frank agrees. "So what did the gods decide about letting Octavian go to Ogygia?"

"Apollo hasn't gotten back to him yet. I guess they don't consider it a high priority to make a decision," Percy tells him.

"Will you let us know when they do?" Frank continues.

"Absolutely," Percy agrees.

"So where is Butch? I thought he was going back with you to choose some horses for Camp Jupiter," Annabeth asks them.

"He ran back to give Tharin something," Hazel says while she kisses Sophia like she's got to get all her kisses in now.

"He's going to really miss the little guy while he's gone," Percy says. Butch really loves horses and now to have a little brother that is half horse is just the best thing in the world for him.

"I'm glad he's coming though. I want to make sure I'm taking good care of Arion," Hazel tells him.

"Oh, speaking of Arion, Frank you might want to watch your privates around my brother. He wasn't too happy when I let it slip that the two of you, um, well you know," Percy tells his buddy with a grin.

"Great, thanks Percy," Frank says shaking his head.

"I'm coming guys!" Butch yells now running up the hill. "I just couldn't get away from the little guy."

"You're going to have to IM him every day," Annabeth tells him.

"No problem, I have free long distance," Butch chuckles then grabs the duffle bag he had previously brought to the top of the hill.

Argus now taps at his arm. He actually points at an eye instead of a watch, but everyone gets the idea that it's time to go. Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Thalatta, and Sophia, in Daddy's arms, stand at the top of the hill watching and waving until the car is out of sight. As they make their way back down the hill, Chiron calls for Percy from the porch of the big house.


	66. New Home for Octavian

When Percy gets to the big house, Chiron is standing on the porch along with Octavian. "You wanted me sir," he asks his teacher.

"We've heard back from Apollo about your suggestion," Chiron tells him, as Percy reaches them.

"I'm allowed to go," Octavian says actually sounding excited.

"Good, I'm glad," Percy says.

"There is something that has been requested of you," Chiron now tells Percy.

"Me?" he says confused.

"Hephaestus has suggested that you go with him and make an introduction," Chiron explains.

"Um, I didn't think anyone was ever allowed to go twice," Percy says confused.

"It's a special circumstance. Since Octavian has a _past_."

"May I take my daughter?" Percy asks wanting to show her off to Calypso.

"I believe Calypso would enjoy that," Chiron says with a smile.

"When do we leave," Percy asks.

"Apollo will be here in fifteen minutes," Octavian answers.

"I'll be back," Percy says and takes off toward his cabin.

* * *

"Why do you want to take Sophia?" Annabeth asks.

"Calypso has had her heart broken so many times. She is never allowed to know the outcome of the guy's decision. For once I thought it would be nice for her to see that it was true love, I mean that took the guy away," he explains. "I would take you too, but I thought that might be rubbing it in her face. I mean you're so beautiful," he continues with a smile.

"How long will you be gone?" she asks still not wanting to agree.

"I have no idea. I can't imagine I'll be allowed to stay there more than couple of hours," he guesses.

"You'd better come back," he says handing Sophia over to daddy.

"I love you," he says pulling her to him and kissing her.

She hangs the diaper bag over his shoulder then says, "Go before I change my mind."

* * *

Apollo is standing on the lawn with Octavian when Percy gets back with his daughter. "She's a cutie," Apollo tells Percy when they reach them.

"Thanks, we love her," Percy says.

"Let's get to Ogygia," the god then says.

"No Maserati?" Percy asks a little bummed.

"Had to bring the family car," Apollo says with a brilliant grin then walks over to the minivan and opens the door for Percy.

"Can I drive this time?" Percy asks with a chuckle.

"Do you want to be blasted from the sky," Apollo says laughing back.

* * *

When they arrive in Ogygia, Percy is actually the first to get out of the car.

"Percy," Calypso says shocked to see him.

"Calypso," he says taking her in his arms.

"What are you doing here? No one is ever allowed to return."

"I brought a couple of people for you to meet," he says then walks her over to the van where Octavian has just stepped out of the front seat. "Calypso, this is Octavian."

"Hello," Octavian says, as Calypso reaches for his hand.

"Octavian, welcome to my island," she says sweetly.

"Calypso, doll," Apollo says coming around the front of the vehicle.

"Lord Apollo, it is nice to see you again," she says bowing.

"Place looks great," he says kissing her cheek, as she stands.

"Oh, I want you to meet someone else," Percy says going back to get Sophia from her car seat. "Calypso, this is my daughter Sophia Jackson."

"Daughter," Calypso says and Percy isn't quite sure what emotion to read in her eyes.

"Annabeth and I are married now. This is our daughter," he explains to her.

Calypso then smiles, and he can see that she is genuinely happy for him. "May I hold her," she asks. Percy hands his daughter over to his old friend. "She is quite beautiful."

"Thank you," he says. "Can we all go sit down?"

"Please," she says then, still carrying Sophia, walks over to a table with four chairs.

"Calypso, I thought Octavian might like to come here and stay with you," Percy now explains.

"Why would you want to do that?" she asks looking at Octavian.

"I've made some bad choices in my life, choices that have resulted in me not really being welcome anyplace else," he tells her.

"And since I am so desperate," she says looking at Percy.

"It isn't like that," Percy says never meaning her hurt her feelings.

It's Octavian that speaks next. "I am from Camp Jupiter," he starts.

"You're Roman?" she asks surprised.

"A legacy of Apollo," he explains. Apollo just grins like he's been caught fooling around, _again_.

"I was the auguar, but I… I killed someone," he says actually admitting what he did for the first time.

"Killed someone?" she asks raising an eyebrow while bouncing Sophia on her knee.

"She didn't stay dead, which is a really good thing, and I feel bad now. If I had it to do over again, I never would, but I can't take it back."

Calypso can see the sincerity in his eyes, "We've all done things we wish we could take back. For some of us it just isn't enough."

"Now that Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood are on good terms, I'm not really welcome at either place. Percy asked me what I wanted out of life, and I said not to be alone. That is when he told me about you," Octavian explains.

"We would be truly alone here, forever," she tells him.

"If you loved me, it would be enough," he tells her then looks away a little embarrassed.

"Walk with me," she says then hands Sophia to her daddy.

* * *

Once they are out far enough that Percy and Apollo cannot hear them, Calypso says, "I find you attractive Octavian. I am sure that I could fall in love with you, but if you capture my heart then change your mind…"

"I won't change my mind," he says then awkwardly leans in to kiss her. Before their lips actually meet, he stops and leans back. "I've…I've never been with a girl before," he admits.

"I've never been with a boy," she says then kisses him.

"May I please stay with you," he asks softly.

"If you promise to stay forever," she says.

"I promise," he says then kisses her again.

* * *

Even though Percy and Apollo could not hear Calypso and Octavian, they can certainly see them kissing. "That's a nice thing you did, kid," Apollo says.

"I just thought they would be good together," Percy says watching them.

"I think our work here is done," the god tells him then stands.

"Should we say goodbye?" Percy asks.

"I don't think they'll mind if we just leave," Apollo says as Calypso and Octavian are walking arm in arm toward her cabin.

"I guess not," Percy agrees then heads with Apollo back to the minivan.


	67. End of Summer

Tyson stands on the beach holding Zale on his hip. Shelly is still getting hugs from her naiad sisters when Percy and Annabeth show up with Sophia, who is on her daddy's hip as well. "Well brother, who would have thought when this summer started," Percy tells him.

"Not me," Tyson agrees with a big grin.

"Percy," Shelly says now hugging her brother-in-law, "I can never thank you enough for everything."

"Just keep my brother happy," he says kissing her cheek.

"I promise," she agrees.

"So you'll let Dad know we'll come down in about a month," Annabeth says hugging Tyson and Zale.

"He will be excited," Tyson tells her.

"Yeah, but what about Amphitrite," Percy says with a grin.

"Who cares," Tyson says with a chuckle. "Triton will be glad to see you."

"Tell him I said hi, just don't do it when his mom is around."

"That would be bad," Tyson agrees. "Are you ready?" he now asks Shelly.

"Ready," she agrees then they take off into the sound.

"I'm so happy for them," Annabeth says putting her arm around Percy.

"Me too," he agrees.

* * *

"I don't want you to go," Leo tells Crystal refusing to let go of her waist.

"I'm only going to be gone for a week," she insists. "You know Dad already agreed to let me stay here with Mom and work on my flying."

"I'll still miss you," he insists.

"You're dad will keep your mind off of me," she tells him. "He's looking forward to working with you."

"I know and I'm excited to spend some time with him too, but he's not beautiful like you are," he tells her.

"You'll get by," she says then notices her dad at the top of the hill. "There he is, come on." She pulls Leo toward the hill. He's surprised when her father starts descending toward them.

"How's he doing that?" he asks shocked.

"Oh, Dad is a half-blood. Did I forget to tell you that?"

"Uh, yeah," he says. "Who's you're godly grandparent?"

"Aeolus," her father says hearing the question.

"Mom always had a thing for winds," Crystal says with a laugh.

"Bags of hot air, as she calls us now," Crystal's dad says with a chuckle.

"You should see Tharin," she tells her dad.

"I hear he's adorable," her dad says, "But you know what I want to see." Crystal brings her wings out for her father. "Beautiful," he says then kisses her.

"Come on, Mom will be happy to see you," his daughter tells him then leads her dad and boyfriend toward the big house.

* * *

"You promise you're only staying one night," Thalatta says not wanting Nico to go at all, but knowing he has too.

"Promise," he says kissing her.

"And you have the toys I gave you for Cerberus?" she asks.

"Yes and the wedding picture for Dad," he assures her.

"Did you get the thank you note for Annabeth's brother?"

"Pocket," he says. "I'll miss you," he continues then kisses her again before she can ask him anything else.

* * *

"Hey Clarisse," Rachel says catching up to the Ares counselor.

"Rachel, I thought you were gone already," Clarisse says stopping to wait for the oracle.

"I was getting in my car and something hit," Rachel says. "I had to come back and see you."

"Me, why me?" Clarisse says surprised.

"To congratulate you on tonight," the oracle says.

"You know?" Clarisse says shocked, since she and Chris agreed not to tell anyone they were eloping.

"Yeah, but I promise I won't tell anybody," Rachel tells her then gives her a hug.

"We just decided that a wedding wasn't really our thing."

"And it doesn't hurt to get married before your dad finds out," Rachel says with a grin.

"He knows we're getting married," Clarisse says.

"Before he finds out about the other thing," Rachel says with a smile. "Lips are sealed on that too. See you it a couple of weeks."

* * *

**Running out of ideas for the first summer and I wanted to give the little ones some time to grow to have some new material. I might give it a week before I start another summer at camp. I will probably check in on the Jacksons when they visit Poseidon. It sounds like fun :) **

**I'm writing another story that is all my own and it's hard to keep them both up at the same time. I'd love to have all of you guys read my To Sumer and Back story and let me know what you thing. It's not Greek but it is mythology. **

**Promise I'll be back soon with more of the campers. **


End file.
